Danganronpa: Journey To The West
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A parody based on a classic Chinese novel of the same name. Makoto Naegi is an ordinary pupil but he is promoted to a high-ranking monk and is tasked to travel to the west to find 5 sacred sutras and return them to the temple to save their land from yokai, and along the way he meets three female characters who would serve as companions in his journey. Naegi x Owari x Sonia x Aoi
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head a few days ago while listening to my I-pod Touch, where an opening song played which made me look back at a certain anime series that was aired over a decade ago, which began to take off since the year 2000 began. This first aired in my country in the year 2003, which was 13 years ago, via **AXN-Asia** , where the Singapore-based cable company began airing anime in Japanese audio with English subtitles.

This new fic is inspired from an anime series that was aired about 14 years ago, and that anime in question is **_Saiyuki_**. At that time I find this series unique as it tells about a Buddhist monk traveling to the west being accompanied by 3 disciples who were said to be youkai, and the anime was the first of three series that exposed me to that genre ( _ **Gensomaden Saiyuki**_ , _**Saiyuki Reload**_ and _**Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**_ ). About 8 years later, Wikipedia became online, and there I made a research about the Saiyuki series, where I discovered something about the series:

\- the _**Saiyuki**_ anime is based on the manga created by Kazuya Minekuya

\- the manga and anime itself are based on the classic Chinese novel **_Journey to the West_**

Six years later, I revisited the Saiyuki entry at wikipedia, then all of the sudden, I recalled watching an American mini-series that was also based on the Chinese novel, the _2001 mini-series The Monkey King_ , and after researching them, it all fits in, and having enjoyed Gendomaden Saiyuki, I was thinking of doing a fanfic adaptation, and while scrolling the fanfics that I recently made, I came up with the inspiration and decided to use the characters from Danganronpa.

Choosing the characters to act as the main protagonists was quite challenging as I had to scout each of them (from Danganronpa 1 up to Danganronpa 3) and research their personalities so as to fit them in on playing the role of the four main characters of this fic. Makoto Naegi will play the tole of the monk (Sanzo), so problem solved, and this leaves me in taking the tasks of choosing characters to portray the roles of Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and Son Goku, which I soon find it a bit difficult as I used the elements from the Chinese novel and the manga/anime as source material.

Luckily, after scrolling the characters, I was able to choose three persons who would fill the role, and this now leaves me on how to start the story, and the setting. After re-watching both The Monkey King and Gensomaden Saiyuki, I decided to do a fusion which would combine the elements of the two series as well as blending the elements of Danganronpa (to a certain degree), so as to retain elements of both novels (the classic novel and the visual novel)

Aside from the main characters, I will be using other DR characters here to act as obstacles, especially as some of them would play foil to Naegi and the gang, and lastly, there will be some love scenes that would appear randomly, though the story comes first before the love scene appears.

With all that said and done, go on ahead, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Prologue_**

The scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy, where it is already summer, and mist of the students are already on vacation, and the academy itself is somewhat empty, save for Jin Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura, Chisa Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura, and the Steering Committee. The the scene zoomed within the academy premises, the scene zoomed towards an area, where Nagito Komaeda and Teruteru Hanamura were walking, as they were carrying a cauldron of beef stew for the students who went here to do a project, and they were pleased that things are going well for everyone.

As Teruteru was humming, Komaeda was humming as well when they came across the audio-visual room, where the door was quite open, and Komaeda's curiosity got the best of him and peeked inside, where he saw a video tape that appeared to have been finished in editing, and he took it to see what the tape is, and Teruteru peered as well, telling Komaeda that they might get caught if they hang around here for too long, but Komaeda assured that things will be fine.

"Don't worry...it'll be fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"But still..."

"Lets look at the tape and see the title..."

"...fine...just a peek...

"Look at this..."

"Huh?"

The two boys then glanced at the tape, where the title was shown which revealed the tape's title as Journey To The West, and both glanced at each other, and as they seemed to heard of the title, but couldn't figure it out, and they decided to head back to the others to deliver the beef stew and then have Kazuichi Soda create a makeshift player so that they can play the tape and see what the video is like so that they can see what the content means, and Komaeda said he is lucky to come across in getting the tape which Teruteru said that it was just probably coincidence that they got the tape.

"I sure am LUCKY..."

"Lucky? It was just coincidence..."

"Still...getting hold of this tape...it shows that..."

"Lucky or not...it still is a coincidence..."

"Well then...shall we go...?"

"Yeah, we should...before we get caught here..."

"Yeah...lets go..."

"..."

After that, the two boys left the area, just when Ryota Mitarai (the REAL Ryota Mitarai) arrived, and saw the door open and noticed that the tape is gone, and wondered if it was stolen or something, as it turns out that he has a fellow student who was his UNDERSTUDY, also sharing the same talent, and has assisted him in making an anime, and Mitarai is supposed to check the tape after getting suspicious about his understudy being secretive and is hiding somethong from him.

Seeing that Komaeda and Teruteru heading towards a corner, he couldn't help but feel suspicious and decided to follow them, and went after the two, not noticing that Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono happened to be there, and noticing Mitarai acting suspicious, Naegi decided to follow him, and Maizono asks if he has to follow him which he said he will just check to see what is going on, assuring that he is not doing anything wrong.

"But, Naegi-kun..."

"Don't worry..."

"But..."

"I'll just ask Mitarai-san...that's all..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...it will be fine...so don't worry about anything..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"..."

As Naegi left, Maizono stood there for a moment before deciding to follow Naegi, worried that he might get in to trouble, and felt that he might need her by his side, so she opted to follow Naegi and see where he is going, though she knows that he is following Mitarai and wondered if this would lead to a confrontation of sorts, and hoped that Naegi would not get in to any problem that might arise from the would-be confrontation.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the classroom where the Class 77 is there, and all of them are assembled (which also includes the SHSL Impostor), and as Teruteru served the beef stew, the class is havi g a buffet of sorts, enjoying the meal after it is revealed that Class 77 had just finished a class project and they intend to submit it once summer vacation ended, and as they are eating the beef stew, each of them praised Teruteru for making a superb meal, making him feel honored and told them to eat as much as they want, as there is more than enough for everyone.

"Go on...there are more stew..."

"Really? Thanks!"

"The stew is good!"

"Yummy!"

"I can eat the whole cauldron!"

"I feel hungier!"

"Don't be greedy, Owari!"

"Eat your heart out!"

"Hanamura-san...I wish you were my personal cook in Novoselic..."

"Thanks for the compliment, Sonia-san!"

"I wonder if there is a cooking-themed video game..."

"Hey, don't you even put a medicine pill on my stew, you bot..."

"WWWAAAHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN, SAIYONJI-SAN!"

"Let me take a picture..."

"Wow...I feel energized..."

By then, Komaeda approached Kazuichi Soda and requested that he make a makeshift tape player as he showed the video tape he found at the audio-visual room, saying he wants to see the tape's content, and showed the title, which Soda does not know what it means, and when Sonia Nevermind looked at the tape, she told Komaeda that the tape is titled Journey To The West, which is about an adventure-type story based on the classic Chinese novel of the same name.

The others glanced at Sonia and they asked her what this tape is about, in which Sonia says that it is about a monk from China, who was given the task of traveling to the west in order to find and retrieve five sacred _sutras_ and bring it back to the temple where the Goddess of Mercy would use the sutras' powers to defeat the ultimate yokai so that all yokai within the land would be defeated and bring peace back to the land, which made the others curious, and are compelled to watch the tape, curious to see what characters from a classic Chinese novel are like.

"Hmmm...a Chinese movie..."

"I'm curious..."

"Ibuki wants to watch it..."

"I bet Jackie Chan is there..."

"I think Jet Li is there...he made classic Chinese movies...that must be on that tape..."

"That's _Once Upon a Time In China_ , you dork!"

"Who are you calling a dork?"

"Now, now...lets calm down and watch the tape so you can see what the contents are like..."

"...fine..."

"...okay..."

"Is it ready, Soda?"

"Its ready, Komaeda..."

"Good...now then, everyone...let us watch..."

By then, Mitarai came rushing in, and saw the tape is about to be inserted into the makeshift tape player, and urged Komaeda not to make a rash decision, saying that he wanted to inspect the tape, as he revealed that he secretly investigated his understudy, stating that he accidentally learned that he was approached by an anime company to produce an anime based on classic Chinese novel, Journey To The West, and he said he wanted to see the content to ensure that it is safe to watch for anyone, and had a feeling that the tape's content might contain some offensive materials, and this made Ibuki more curious and said she want to see the tape's content, causing her and Mitarai to bicker over it.

"Then Ibuki wants to watch it!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"Ibuki will watch it...hey, let go!"

"I won't let you!"

"Let go, or Ibuki will thrash you with my guitar!"

"Stop...Mitarai, Mioda...calm yourselves..."

The Impostor then approached Mitarai and calms him and Ibuki down, saying if the said tape do contain some offensive material, then they will surrender it to him, and reasoned that since everyone is here, they should watch it and judge for themselves about what to do with the tape the moment they see the contents, and though Mitarai is worried, he decided to trust Impostor's words and joined his classmates, where Naegi and Maizono came in.

There Komaeda invited the two to join them and when Naegi approached Mitarai and asks him why was he in such a hurry, Impostor told Naegi the reason why, and both Naegi and Maizono glanced at the makeshift TV, where it is connected to the makeshift tape player, and Chiaki Nanami said that she will be the overseer and said she will tell the rest to stop watching if she finds the tape's content too offensive, which Naegi nodded.

"..and that is what I will do...being the class rep..."

"I see..."

"So...will you watch it as well...?"

"I guess..."

"What about you, Maizono-san..."

"I guess I should see it as well..."

"Then its settled..."

"Naegi-kun! Maizono-chan!"

By then Aoi Asahina came and said she saw Naegi and Maizono came here and asks what is gojng on, and there Naegi told Asahina about it, and this made her curious and decided go join in. With everyone in agreement, the students locked the door and sat on the floor as Soda loaded the tape and await the first scene as the tape that contains the anime version of Journey To The West is about to be played, the Class 77 students, as well as Class 78's Naegi, Maizono and Asahina joining in, the students are now ready to watch the tape's content and see if the story is good and safe for viewing to everyone.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and though there is no action here, apart from a brief scuffle, this serves as an appetizer as the main story will soon commence. At least the entire class 77, and a few Class 78 are here, they will will keep you company till the next chapter is uploaded, and be ready as this next chapters will be full of humor, and love scenes will randomly appear yet the story will be the top priority.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens the story where it shows that the four main characters would portray the characters from Journey To The West, and both Class 77 and 78 students will be surprised to see who would portray the novel characters...


	2. The Journey Begins

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story officially begins, which will highlight our very own Luckster himself - Makoto Naegi.

And here you will get to see what Naegi is like in this version of the classic novel.

With all that said and done, go on ahead, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Monogatari wa Hajimarimasu  
_**

As Aoi Asahina came and said she saw Naegi and Maizono entering the classroom of Class 78, she asks what is going on, and there Naegi told Asahina the reason, and this made her curious and decided go join in. With everyone in agreement, the students locked the door and sat on the floor as Soda loaded the tape and await the first scene as the tape that contains the anime version of Journey To The West is about to be played, the Class 77 students, as well as Class 78's Naegi, Maizono and Asahina joining in, the students are now ready to watch the tape's content and see if the story is good and safe for viewing to everyone.

Teruteru began serving food while the rest awaits the opening scene of the tape, and Mitarai is a bit worried as he told the rest that the studio where his understudy worked at is known for producing and collaborating in making R-18 anime, and he is worried that if the tape do contain some risque scenes, it might get him and his understudy in trouble, but Naegi assured him that things will be okay, saying that they will see what the tape's contents are and if there are any offensive materials they will stop watching it and will surrender the tape.

"...and that is that, so don't worry, Mitarai-senpai..."

"But..."

"It's fine...we'll just see what kind of anime we are about to watch..."

"..."

"Relax..."

"How can you be so...?"

"My optimism is my only saving grace..."

"Naegi-san..."

By then Owari told the two boys to be quiet as the opening scene is about to commence, and everyone began watching the screen as the anime is about to be shown.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

The scene shifts somewhere within the heart of Asia, where you can see it in a form of a map, which displayed several Asian countries, such as **China** , **India** , **Korea** , **Singapore** , **Malaysia** , **Philippines** , **Taiwan** , **Hong Kong** , **Tibet** , **Vietnam** , **Indonesia** , and the like, and the scene zoomed around until an ARROW pointed towards Japan, and the scene zoomed closer where it shows that the you can see a rather huge temple at heart of the country, which is situated in the middle, surrounded by a mixture of ancient and modern structures, and yet you can see that the area resembled a desert, and one day, a monk is seen walking by a nearby river, and is looking around.

The person is seen dressed in yellow robes, and is wearing what appeared to be a sutra, and as he is meditating, seemingly heard the cries of a baby, and he looked around until he saw a basket that is on the verge of submerging, and the monk went towards it and picks it up, and he opened the basket where it revealed that a baby is inside, abandoned and crying, and the monk smiled seeing that this is a BLESSING and decided to adopt him so as to raise him as a pupil at the temple he is staying.

"My...you poor little one..."

"WAAAHHH!"

"There now...you will not be alone anymore..."

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"I will raise you..."

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Let us be off now..."

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

The monk carried the basket where the baby is inside, crying, and soon he returned to the temple, where it is revealed as Hope's Peak Temple, and there the monk, who found the abandoned baby, is identified only as **Sanzo the 30th** , and he told the chief priests about what he discovered and entertained the idea of adopting the infant which the chief monks are pondering, while other temple students said he is nothing but trouble, suggesting that they should throw him out, deeming him a trash.

But Sanzo the 30th glanced at the arrogant pupils and they immediately went silent, showing that Sanzo the 30th is their high-ranking priest, and they apologized immediately to save themselves from his wrath, knowing that he is very serious and strict, the elder monks are divided, and said they will consult the THREE GODS for advise, and they went to the room where it shows that a huge monitor is stationed, and one of the pupils began typing, and one of the elder monks asks if its ready.

"Is it ready...?"

"Almost..."

"What do you mean almost?"

"The signal is weak..."

"But the temple is equipped with WI-FI..."

"I think we need to adjust the sim card...there...I adjusted it..."

"Good...open the browser...use _Google_ and not _Yahoo_..."

"Okay..."

After a few minutes, the screen lit and the image is shown, where you can see the THREE GODS' faces which appeared, and they resembled **Kazuo Tengan** , **Jin Kirigiri** and **Kyosuke Munakata** , and there they were told about the infant that Sanzo the 30th has found, and the trio huddled for a few minutes and soon they came to a decision, which they say that Sanzo the 30th can keep the infant, and the elder monk told Sanzo the 30th that he can keep the infant.

Sanzo was pleased with this and glanced at the infant, and said that he will be his FIRST disciple and gave him the name **Mako** , and while the elder monk watches the scene with happiness, the other pupils are not pleased, seeing the infant as mere trash and deemed him a heretic, and they questioned among themselves why Sanzo is willing to adopt a mere trash that is not born within the temple, and they treated the infant with disdain, feeling that they are above everyone else.

"What is Master Sanzo thinking...?"

"Why bring home a baby...?"

"Yeah...this isn't a daycare center..."

"And neither is the temple a nursery..."

"Master Sanzo is too soft..."

"I agree..."

"Maybe we should..."

"Don't...if he finds out we'll be kicked out..."

As Sanzo the 30th took Mako to his quarters, the pupils glared at the infant, and gritted their teeth as they view him as a mere eyesore, but the elder monk told the pupils to resume their lessons, which they did, flustered and trying to regain their composure as they went back to their stations, resuming their lessons to become a high-ranking monk, which they were aspiring as they believe it would grant them great privileges and fame.

-x-

The following years, Mako, currently aged 5 years old, his appearance has a rather thin and petite build, being shorter than almost all of his fellow children, and displays characteristics, such as spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes, spent most of his childhood living and studying inside Hope's Peak Temple, and he is studying directly under Sanzo the 30th, in which they bonded more like father-and-son instead of master-and-pupil, and Mako diligently studied all the lessons taught to him, and despite being bullied, ridiculed and taunted by his seniors, he remained humbled and down to earth, and and unlike the previous monks who received the title of Sanzo, he did not follow the traditions of what the Sanzo priests do, much like what the current Sanzo did, as Sanzo did not deliver sermons, and instead he teaches Mako how to face hardships and not let anything hold him back.

Despite this, Mako had a rough childhood, as other child pupils were taunting and teasing Mako, calling him with a lot of degrading names and even the senior pupils were encouraging the other children to mock Mako in hopes of causing him to leave the temple, but Mako's optimism kept him from giving in, and stood his ground until the senior pupils began to manhandle him and make fun of his features, such as his ahoge.

"You trash!"

"You're an eyesore!"

"What does Master Sanzo see in you?!"

"You're just a garbage...Master Sanzo should have let you drown!"

"You river drifter!"

"Lets feed him to the sharks!"

"Lets set him on fire!"

"Good idea!"

The taunting stopped when Sanzo the 30th came, having witnessed what the bullies did, and began chanting a prayer which caused his sutra to expand and wrap around the adult bullies, holding them, and the other children became terrified and froze in fear, and Sanzo told the senior pupils that he will not tolerate any form of harassment and bullying inside the temple, and gave them a warning never to look down on other people.

Sanzo then glanced at the other children and gave them a stern warning never to bully anyone again, reminding them that this temple is sacred and everyone living here are of equal stature, and made it clear that if anyone does something against the teachings, they will face a severe penalty, and the children began to sob and pleaded for forgiveness and promised that they will not tease Mako again.

"WE ARE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"WE PROMISE!"

"PLEASE...DON'T PUNISH US!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"MMMOOOMMMYYY!"

After that, Sanzo the 30th nodded and released his hold on the senior pupils, which they ran off in fear as did the other children, and he checked on Mako, who was sporting a lot of bruises on his face yet he was not emotionally deterred, and Sanzo nodded seeing that Mako is strong, mentally though, and he has a feeling that it was fate that led him to adopt Mako, seeing that there is something about the boy who appeared ordinary outside, but extraordinary on the inside.

-x-

Another several years have passed, Mako has grown considerably, though he physically has a slim and petite build, his mental fortitude was a bit stronger, such as his optimism and humbleness, and right now he is 10 years old, and still serves under Sanzo the 30th, and he steadily learns much from his master though he also follows his advise which he did not follow the traditional teachings of the previous Sanzo priests, which earned the ire of other servants of the temple and other senior pupils.

As Sanzo and Mako continue to bond, disgruntled pupils were starting to get agitated because the current Sanzo is spending too much time with an impure being like Mako, seeing the boy as a mere ordinary object and they wondered what Sanzo sees in Mako and why he gives the boy so much attention, and they began to conspire and think of a plan to get him kicked out of the temple so that they can get rid of an eyesore like Mako, seeing him unfit to stay inside the temple.

"That river drifter..."

"He's getting on my nerves..."

"Makes me want to kill him..."

"Say...I got an idea..."

"Really...?"

"What's the plan...?"

"Tell us..."

"Lets set up a secret meeting...then we will make the plans..."

The disgruntled pupils would soon form a secret meeting somewhere within the temple and are discussing on how to make Mako look like a threat to the temple's security and how to give the high priests the reason to expel the boy, as they needed something to convince them that Mako is a threat, and that he is not fit to be a pupil here, and there they began to formulate a plan to frame Mako, and they soon came up with a plot on how to frame the little boy, which the leader of the posse smirked as he said that his plan is fool-proof and this would cause Sanzo the 31st to regret his decision and will be forced to banish Mako.

However, what they did not know is that someone is watching them, and the person appeared to be among the senior officials of the temple, though he has a habit of drinking and ended up having a hangover, but his keen senses make up for it. He is identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , and is a confidant of one of the THREE GODS, and after hearing everything, Kizakura secretly left the scene and intends to report this, but stopped when he heard another additional plot from the dishonest senior pupils.

"We are gonna stage a theft..."

"And...?"

"We put the stolen goods inside the brat's room..."

"What good would that do...?"

"The priests will think that the brat did it...and he will be expelled..."

"Wow...good idea..."

"I like it..."

"Sounds good..."

Kizakura sighed as he has heard enough, dismayed that despite the place being a sacred temple, there are some ROTTEN elements that existed here, and he felt sorry for the chief priests here and Sanzo the 30th, knowing that they would be dismayed once they are told about what he has discovered, and yet this is for Mako's good, knowing that he is an innocent boy, and feels bad that Mako has to endure the emotional hardship of living inside the temple at a tender age of 10.

As Kizakura is walking, he saw Mako sweeping the ground, and he smiled at him and waved his hands, and Mako just nodded, and there Kizakura asks if he has seen Sanzo the 30th, which Mako said that he is inside the main temple, and Kizakura decided to entertain the little boy, asking him if he has any regrets about growing up here, which Mako just smiled and optimistically said that he has no regrets, saying he is glad to meet someone like Sanzo.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...really..."

"You sure are one heck of a kid..."

"..."

"Keep up the good work...one day you will be rewarded..."

"Really...?"

"Who knows..."

"..."

After that, Kizakura left and went to the main temple to meet up with Sanzo, and Mako continued to sweep the ground, unaware of the plot to frame him by the dishonest pupils of Hope's Peak Temple.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though there is no action here, apart from a lot of cameo and character references from other Danganronpa series, the story is kicking off, and here you get to see what Naegi is like being portrayed here, and the next upcoming chapters will show what awaits him and where his role in this fic would take him.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will reveal what fate awaits Naegi and what would happen once he is PROMOTED...and what he would do next...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Appointed

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character would undergo a situation before he gains something that will foreshadow his destiny...well...see below and you will find out...

With all that said and done, go on ahead, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Seiki-ka sa Reta_**

A few days later, the scene shows that Mako is sweeping the garden area and is minding his own business yet he was a bit optimistic, looking forward to a good day, and so far no one has tormented him since last week, and he is glad that no one is picking on him after Sanzo the 30th imposed a warning to the pupils and senior monks not to resort to bullying on Mako, and it appeared to have worked, as not a single person attempted to provoke the 10-year old boy,

"Ah...so peaceful..."

However, one of the caretakers came running, saying that a robbery took place and that several valuables within the temple are missing, prompting the chief priests and other pupils to come out, surprised to hear this, and Mako blinked his eyes at hearing the screaming, and soon the other pupils gathered and began gossiping about what they heard and discovered, confirming that a robbery has indeed took place inside the temple.

"The temple has been robed..."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"The outside world is tainted with blasphemy!"

"The robbers have no shame...ransacking a temple..."

"What do we do?"

"Call the police!"

The chief priests came out of their quarters after hearing the news and they went to one of the rooms, where several valuables, such as chests that contain donation money and other items used to sell and make money in order to buy food went missing, and some of the temple officials became alarmed, as they never thought that someone had the guts to try and rob a temple, and the caretaker said this is an insult to the gods.

The chief priest urged his fellow priests and the monks, as well as the pupils, to calm down and not panic, as he believes that there may be a thief here since the temple gate is still close and that given that the items stolen was so many that it would take a group to carry out the task, and believe that an experience burglar did this, and said that they should search the entire temple as he thinks that the thief is hiding somewhere here, and one of the pupils came and said he has a suspect in mind which the chief priest listens to what the senior pupil has to say about his claim.

"Chief priest..."

"Yes...?"

"I have an idea..."

"What?"

"I know who the culprit is..."

"You do...?"

"Yes..."

"Who is it then?"

The pupil said that he believe that Mako is the culprit since he never participated in the temp,e activities and that he always distance himself from the others and he may have been aiding other thieves in breaking in the temple, and soon other temple pupils nodded in agreement and said that Mako should be expelled from the temple as they singled him out, but the chief priest urged the pupils to calm down saying they cannot just act like that without proof, but another senior pupil, who works in the temple suggested that they search Mako's room just in case, and the chief priest nodded in reluctance, and everyone then went to Mako's room to commence the search.

A few minutes later, the scene shifts in front of Mako's room and soon Mako was summoned, and the 10-year old boy acted casually since he knows he has done nothing wrong, and he sensed that the pupils are giving him the malevolent stare as the chief priest told Mako the accusations hurled against him, which he denies it saying that he has been spending his time sweeping the temple grounds and not interacted with anyone other than Sanzo the 30th, which the chief priest seemed to take his word for it seeing that Mako's tone is as normal and does not falter.

"Are you certain about your statement, Mako?"

"Yes, chief priest."

"And you never entered the room where the items were stolen?"

"Yes, chief priest. I spend all day sweeping the grounds and nothing else."

"I see."

"That is the truth, chief priest..."

"Then perhaps you are innocent..."

"..."

However, the pupils began complaining saying that they believe that Mako may be the culprit and is aiding the thieves and said that they should search his room for evidence inciting he rest to support their claims, and this led the other pupils to follow suit, and the chief priest tries to calm the pupils and reluctantly gave in to their requests and had his servants serach the room, and soon the stolen items are found hidden within Mako's room, and the other pupils then said that Mako is indeed the culprit, and with the evidence found, they said that Mako has abused the privileges given to him and demanded that he be expelled from the temple, and incited the others to support their cause, causing the others to unknowingly chant along with the disgruntled pupils.

"EXPEL HIM!"

"EXPEL HIM!"

"YEAH, THROW HIM OUT OF THE TEMPLE!"

"HE IS CURSED! A HERETIC!"

"HE SHOULD HAVE DROWNED AT THE RIVER TEN YEARS AGO!"

"A LOWLY RIVER DRIFTER!"

"KICK HIM OUT!"

"WE DEMAND IT!"

The chief priest tries to calm the pupils down fearing that a riot and/or an uprising might ensue, and urged them to calm down, yet Mako appeared to be calm though he is seen to be dismayed as he figured out that the disgruntled pupils did this so that the chief priest would be obliged to have him thrown out because of the fact that the boy is an orphan and the disgruntled pupils did not want a HERETIC to stay in the temple, and one of the disgruntled pupils began to grab Mako by his collar and began to shake him rather violently and forces him to admit that he did the theft, which Mako stood his ground and deny the charges.

"Alright, admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you did it! You are the culprit!"

"I am not..."

"Yes you are! The proof is there and you are guilty!"

"No...I am..."

"Master Sanzo is a fool who took you in ten years ago...you should have drowned and not cause shame in this temple!"

"..."

Soon the other pupils join in and began to shove Mako and blamed him for the theft, saying that Sanzo the 30th made the mistake of bringing him here and said that Sanzo the 30th should have let Mako drown at the river 10 years ago, Mako was forced to glare at them, and the insurrection was getting stronger, and the chief priest is starting to lose control in staving the protest seeing that the other innocent pupils are slowly getting swayed to join in having Mako expelled, and he is starting to give in, feeling that the only way to put a stop to this is to have Mako leave the temple, and he urged everyone to calm down and approached Mako.

There the chief priest sadly told Mako that he cannot overlook the evidences found in the boy's room, and said that though it is unjust, he cannot risk the temple leave open to attacks due to the insurrection that just happened, and thus he told Mako that he has no option except to leave the temple immediately, which Mako appeared dismayed, seeing that he is unjustly expelled because he is accused of a crime he did not committed, and defended himself from the accusations.

"I am sorry, Mako..."

"Just like that...?"

"Huh?"

"You are a chief priest yet you buck in to pressure because of what they said?"

"But the proof shows it..."

"How can you say that since I cannot do those things by myself..."

"But..."

"Please think about it..."

But the disgruntled pupils began inciting another loud protest and urges the chief priest to have Mako thrown out, and did so in a rather violent vocal protest, and just as their cause is about to work as the chief priest is about to give in to their demands, Sanzo the 30th appeared, chanting in prayers and the sutra began to glow and spread around the area which caught everyone's attention, and there things went silent for now and Sanzo the 30th stop chanting and told the chief priest not to give on anyone's whim, saying that the accused has the right to defend himself from charges that may be deemed as fraudulent.

The chief priest then told Sanzo that the evidences are found and said that Mako may be the one who perpetrated the theft, but Sanzo pointed out that if Mako is the culprit, how was he able to bring all of the evidences inside his room given that some of the items are too large for Mako to carry alone, and how was the boy able to bring it to his room without being noticed. Sanzo also said that the area where the items went missing in the first place is off-limits to Mako, and pointed out that Mako spend most of his time at the gardens and temple grounds, sweeping and that he did not interact with others given that SOME pupils are urging others to avoid the 10-year old boy, which he glanced at the disgruntled pupils, where they are seen going silent for a while.

Sanzo then said that he is sure that what is happening right now is indeed a frame-up and said that the perpetrators did this so that they have a legal reason to expel Mako simply because they deem him a heretic because he was adopted and branded him an UNCLEAN person, and the chief priest is quite surprised to here this and asks if he can back up his claim.

"But Master Sanzo..."

"You heard me...Mako is innocent..."

"But the evidences..."

"I have proof to prove the boy's innocence..."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Could you show it?"

"Of course."

Sanzo nodded and by then Kizakura came in, carrying a LAPTOP, and played the video, where the footage shows that the disgruntled pupils are shown physically, and vocally, making preparations on how to frame Mako for the crimes and additional footage shows that the disgruntled pupils were the ones who broke inside the sacred rooms and took away the stolen items and planted them inside Mako's room, shocking the chief priest, and the disgruntled students began to sweat non-stop and shivered in fear as they were now exposed as the actual culprits.

The chief priest was shaking in anger and dismay, and glanced at the disgruntled pupils and demanded an explanation on why they did such a thing after sheltering and adopting them with open arms, only for them to reciprocate their gratitude by being such selfish fools, and the disgruntled pupils knelt down and begged for forgiveness and not be expelled.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Unfortunately, the chief priest needed to do what he has to do, and has the disgruntled pupils expelled from the temple and the temple guards showed them out despite the expelled pupils pleading for mercy, and soon the pupils were thrown out, and the incident was slowly resolved, and the chief priest apologized to Mako for what happened, which the boy just nodded, and soon everyone went back to their usual posts, though Sanzo the 30th slowly petted Mako's head seeing that despite his optimism, the boy is visibly upset that up until now the expelled pupils would still pick on him for a very shallow reason, and Sanzo told Mako to move on, which the boy just nodded.

-x-

Several days later, Sanzo the 30th summoned Mako to his quarters, which the boy wondered why, as it was already 17:45, and he knows that Sanzo would not call him at this time of the day unless it was dinner time, and upon entering, he saw his master sitting on the floor, smiling as usual, yet his eyes say a different meaning, as if the eyes gave a serious aura, and Mako sat in front of him and the two began to talk, in which he told Mako something important, and the scene shifts outside, where things went quiet for several minutes until a loud ruckus is heard, and the temple guards rushed in, where they saw Mako on the floor, blood staining his cheeks and hands, and Sanzo the 30th sprawled on the floor, dead.

The guards were surprised to see Sanzo lying in a pool of blood, and his chest bore a huge hole where his heart was forcibly ripped out and that his sutra was stolen, and there the chief priest came and is alarmed by this and several minutes later an investigation is underway. Soon the scene shifts inside the main temple room where several priests and monks, along with some senior pupils, are gathered, and there they interrogated Mako on what happened, in which Mako revealed that Sanzo the 30th summoned him inside his room and were discussing about what he would do from this point on, but some of the senior pupils, who are also disgruntled like the expelled students, began to cast doubt, insinuating that Mako could be the culprit being that he is the only one inside Sanzo's room and that the blood was stained on his hands and cheeks, which the others were slowly conned into believing the claim until the chief priest ordered everyone to stop speculating as he is still interrogating Mako, but the students began to make more accusations towards Mako.

"I say he is the culprit!"

"Yeah...he did it!"

"We are sure!"

"Look...his hands are stained with blood...and he is the only one there...and that is proof that he did it!"

"Chief priest...you cannot ignore this!"

"That uncleaned boy murdered Master Sanzo!"

"He must be punished!"

"Have him executed!"

But Mako sighed and told the chief priest to ignore them, surprising the others, and told them that several minutes ago, while he and Sanzo are in the midst of something, a YOUKAI barged in, and punched his hand into Sanzo's chest, ripped out his heart and grabbed the sutra before running off, and the chief priest slowly took Mako's word for it, and he and the other priests are beginning to worry now that they will have to appoint a new Sanzo and think of a way to retrieve the stolen sutra, but Mako said that the problem is already solved, surprising the chief priest.

"What...what did you say...?"

"THAT problem is already solved..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"There is a new Sanzo...right before Master Sanzo was murdered..."

"Wait...how can you so...wait..."

"There is a new Sanzo...and he is right in front of you."

"It can't be...are you...?"

"..."

The chief priest blinked his eyes at this as he noticed that Mako's head was bandaged, but when Mako removed the bandage from his head, it shows that a scarlet chakra is marked on his forehead, which shows that Sanzo the 30th has iappointed Mako and thus officially making the boy the new successor, and the chief priest and the other priests stood up, and officially recognized him as the new Sanzo, giving him the title and proclaimed him the 31st Sanzo, and gave him the name **Makoto Sanzo**.

The disgruntled students stood in utter shock seeing that Sanzo the 30th had BAPTIZED a heretic to become the new Sanzo, and now they could not do anything as they cannot lay a finger on the new Sanzo, and they were defeated by this fact and there is nothing they can do about it.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The scene shifts inside the classroom of Class 77, where the students, Maizono and Asahina stared wide-eyed at Naegi, surprised to see that the main character from the anime film is based on Naegi himself, and Naegi sweat-dropped at the others staring at him, and the students began asking him in a rather suspicious manner, asking him if he is involved in the making of this movie, which Naegi had to defend himself from the accusations.

"Are you involved in this?"

"No..."

"Are you in connivance with the film maker?"

"No...you're wrong...!"

"Then how come you resembled the main character? He has the same characteristics as you!"

"Yeah...the character who becomes Sanzo had your first name on it...and even has an ahoge!"

"Wait...I don't even know..."

"A main character resembled after you...you sure are lucky..."

"Komaeda-senpai!"

Naegi had to calm the rest seeing that they are getting suspicious about him being involved in the film, and Nanami had to step in an urged her classmates to calm down and yold them to watch the movie fully before making judgement, as the next scene of the movie is about to unfold.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

Hope you liked this chapter, as it shows how the MAIN CHARACTER became the next Sanzo, who is based on Naegi himself despite the hardships he went through, though at the cost of his predecessor, and now Makoto Sanzo's journey is about to commence...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as it will start Makoto Sanzo's journey and quest, and will meet one of three characters who will portray Sanzo's followers...you will be surprised once you see it...


	4. The Start Of A Journey

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below...

With all that said and done, go on ahead, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Tabi wa Hajimarimasu**_

After watching the first portion of the movie, the scene shifts inside the classroom of Class 77, where the students, Maizono and Asahina stared wide-eyed at Naegi, surprised to see that the main character from the anime film is based on Naegi himself, and Naegi sweat-dropped at the others staring at him, and the students began asking him in a rather suspicious manner, asking him if he is involved in the making of this movie, which Naegi had to defend himself from the accusations.

"Are you involved in this?"

"No..."

"Are you in connivance with the film maker?"

"No...you're wrong...!"

"Then how come you resembled the main character? He has the same characteristics as you!"

"Yeah...the character who becomes Sanzo had your first name on it...and even has an ahoge!"

"Wait...I don't even know..."

"A main character resembled after you...you sure are lucky..."

"Komaeda-senpai!"

Naegi had to calm the rest seeing that they are getting suspicious about him being involved in the film, and Nanami had to step in an urged her classmates to calm down and told them to watch the movie fully before making judgement, as the next scene of the movie is about to unfold.

However, Sonia made a suggestion, saying that it would be better to watch the movie somewhere else just in case the movie might contain...CERTAIN SCENES that may attract unwanted attention, and suggested that they watch it at her dorm, so that they can view it uninterrupted, and said that her dorm unit is quite spaceous and they can stay there as long as they like, which the others seemed to like the idea.

"Sure!"

"I'm in!

"So we can stay here?

"How lucky of us!"

"So when can we go?

"Right now."

"Okay!

"Get the player ready, Soda!"

Naegi, Maizono and Asahina were invited by Sonia to tag along, which the three Class 78 members glanced at each other, and they decided to accept her invitation to tag along, which Sonia smiled as she thanked them for accepting her invitation.

"Okay..."

"We'll come along..."

"Count us in..."

"Thank you, my dear underclassmen..."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you.'

Turning off the improvised TV and VHS player, the students left Hope's Peak Academy and several minutes later they all arrived at Sonia's dorm, where Teruteru provided snacks and food as Sonia and Soda prepared the dishes, and after eating, they all assembled in front if the TV, where Soda assembles the improvised VHS player and puts in the tape, and fast forward the tape up to the scene where the character of Mako became Makoto Sanzo, and there everyone was ready to watch, but they noticed Mitarai looking apprehensive and Nanami asks why is he looking worried.

"I...had a bad feeling about this..."

"About what?

"The tape..."

"So? We are checking it out what the movie is like..."

"That's the thing..."

"Huh?

"You see..."

"..."

Mitarai reminded his classmates that the tape made by his understudy was co-developed by an anime company, and revealed that the anime company he researched were known for producing hentai anime, and this caused Saiyonji and Ibuki to become more curious and urged Hanamura to put in the tape and play it, much to Mitarai's shock.

"Hanamura...put the tape in and play it!"

"Do it!

"What? What are you two so...?

"Well, Mitari...if what you say is true..then this would be our first time watching an anime porn..."

"Ibuki wants to watch it!

"I want to see it as well! Anime porn!"

"No! Don't! You're too young to watch it!

"Let's tie him up!"

As Mitarai tries to restrain a rather excited Hanamura from pressing the PLAY button, Saiyonji and Ibuki tied him up and Hanamura played the tape, and everyone glanced at the screen as the next scene unfolds on the TV as the movie's next part is going to be shown.

-x-x-x-x-

About four years after the death of Sanzo the 30th, the scene shifts inside the temple where the monks, pupils and helpers are moving on, and yet they were still saddened by the passing of one of the Sanzo priests, ans they always do their daily prayers, and practicing their faiths, but some were still in disbelief that Mako became the new Sanzo, and they questioned among themselves why a child they deemed a HERETIC, became the successor, and they wondered if something underhanded took place before Sanzo the 30th's murder.

"You think?

"Yeah..."

"I bet he killed Master Sanzo so the brat can take his place..."

"I bet he would use his authority and position to bring in prostitutes..."

"Yeah...that must be it..."

"Damn that brat..."

"I should have killed him..."

"Me too..."

The chief priest came and overheard their conversation and he reprimanded them for their baseless comments, saying that if Sanzo the 30th did this, then it must be his wish and urged them to respect his decision and stop feeling prejudiced towards Mako, reminding them that he is now the current Sanzo and they must show him respect, and the disgruntled pupils begrudgingly nodded and apologized, even though they showed utter disdain towards Mako himself.

"We're sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"We will not do it again..."

"We're sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"We will not do it again..."

"Promise..."

"We'll be good..."

The scene shifts further inside the temple, where you can see Mako, now aged 14, has emerged from the prayer room and he is now garbed in yellow robe, though underneath it you can see him wearing jeans, a belt, boots, and a skin-tight sleeveless shirt, and arm-length gloves. Moreover, like his predecessor, Mako did not shave his hair, keeping them and his hairstyle is identical to that of Makoto Naegi, complete with an ahoge.

Mako, now as Makoto Sanzo, went towards a secret room where the janitor is sweeping the floor, and he saw Makoto heading there and greeted him which Makoto greeted in return, and entered the secret room and the janitor wondered what is Makoto going to do there, knowing what is inside that room yet he opted not to dwell on it and continue to sweep the floor.

The scene shifts inside the secret room, where you can see Makoto staring at the wall, where it contained a lot of weapons, mostly resembling those from Shaolin-themed weapons seen in movies, and there a staff member came and bowed to the current Sanzo and humbly asks him what is his business here, and even offered him a variety of weapons displayed, but to his surprise, Makoto chose a rather-advanced pistol that has a seemingly unlimited stock of HOLY BULLETS, which is the S&W M36 and he questioned him why go for such a PRIMITIVE WEAPON.

"Why chose that kind of weapons?"

"Well..."

"Surely a Sanzo of your calibre would choose a traditional weapon..."

"Well...I'm comfortable in using this..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...besides...I get to choose my kind of weapons..."

"...fine..."

"Thanks..."

Makoto smiled and assured to him that the weapon he chose would suit him the most and then went on to choose other weapons of his preference, and among them were:

\- an RPG

\- a grenade launcher

\- C4 explosives

\- Nikita missile launcher

\- MP5SD

\- RBG-6

After that, Makoto placed them inside a sack and leaves the room, and the staff member stared in disbelief that a young boy came the newest Sanzo and had the gall of using such OUTLANDISH weapons that do not fit a Sanzo. As Makoto is heading to the room where the chief priest is staying, other disgruntled pupils stared at him in disdain, disgusted that someone like him became the new Sanzo, yet there is nothing they can do about it.

As Makoto entered the room, he is greeted by the chief priest, and he knew why Makoto came here, and the two sat on the floor and they began to discuss about his upcoming journey. He is initially against it seeing that Makoto is still too young for a Sanzo to embark on a journey, but seeing the determination in the boy's eyes, he felt that Makoto may be ready for what is coming towards his way.

"So...are you ready, boy?"

"Yes, chief priest."

"You must know that the journey you are about to take would be difficult..."

"I know."

"Then you are prepared for anything?

"Yes."

"Very well..."

"Huh?"

After that, the chief priest went to a cabinet and took out a scroll, which he told Makoto that he is now the bearer of the _**Maten Sutra**_ , and he informed Makoto that he already had been taught on how to use the sutras. The chief priest then told Makoto that aside from retrieving the stolen sutra taken from Sanzo the 30th, Makoto must also journey westward towards India where the three remaining Sutras were scattered, and said that Makoto now has the authority to appoint his disciples if he desired.

Makoto nodded and wears the Maten Sutra over his shoulders and leaves, and later he is seen riding a horse and leaves the temple, and as his journey to the west has began, he began to hear VOICES that seem to compel him to head towards the source.

-x-

Quite far, the scene shifts at a mountain that resembles Mt. Fuji, and the scene shifts upward where you can see what appeared to be a young woman, tan-skinned, athletic, wearing white blouse and a mini-skirt, but you can see her chest and cleavage, and has a pair of _YOUKAI ears_ , and a _golden diadem_ on her forehead. She resembles Akane Owari, and there you can see a collar around her neck, which has a chain, and to top it off, she is hungry, and her stomach growled very loud.

" _I'm hungry..._ "

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts inside Sonia's dorm, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is **Son Goku** , but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Owari herself, and Owari grabbed Mitarai by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she portrayed as Goku, saying that Goku is a boy and why is the Goku shown on the tape resembled her, and Mitarai proclaimed his innocence saying that it was his understudy who made that film.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! HOW COME THE SON GOKU IN THE MOVIE RESEMBLED ME?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! IT WAS MY UNDERSTUDY WHO MADE THAT TAPE! NOT ME!"

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE INVOLVED...I'LL BEAT YOU UP!

"I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"HELP!"

As the Class 77 members tried to pry Mitarai and Owari apart, Maizono and Asahina giggled at seeing that the Sanzo in the film is based on Naegi, and even jokingly pointed out that the Sanzo in the movie is a cross between the _Terminato_ r and _Rambo_ character due to the Sanzo bringing with him such high-powered weapons, much to Naegi's chagrin.

"Wow, Naegi-kun..."

"You sure look like an action star there..."

"Come on..."

"What if you were portrayed like Jason Statham...?

"Really, Asahina-san?

"Come on! I'm not that athletic or action-oriented!

"Just kidding..."

"Loosen up a little..."

"Geez...'

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it shows how the MAIN CHARACTER became the next Sanzo, who is based on Naegi himself, and now Makoto Sanzo's journey is about to commence...

Some references from metal Gear Solid as the weapons you saw are based on that game...

Akane has been introduced...and this time she plays the role of Son Goku, only that she is a female...and more will come in the next chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows the meeting between Sanzo and Goku...only this time things would...HEAT UP...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Monkey Encounter

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below...

With all that said and done, go on ahead, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ _ **Saru no Deai  
**_

At Sonia's dorm room, the students antics were quite lively due to Owari shaking Mitarai through his collar quite violently as she demanded an explanation as to why she is portrayed as Son Goku in the movie tape they are checking out as the rest sweat-dropped at the scene they are watching, and there Souda and Hanamura smirked seeing Mitarai PLEADING FOR HIS LIFE as Owari is getting more and more violent by the minute.

"Explain yourself!"

"WWWWAAHHHH!"

"Why am I being portrayed as Son Goku?!"

"Im old you I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

Naegi was beginning to get concerned and is about to intervene when Maizono whispered to him not to get involved or he might felt Owari's WRATH though he said he couldn't just sit around doing nothing, seeing that Mitarai is innocent of what just happened, and Maizono is worried for Naegi seeing that his kind nature might not work on an enraged Owari, and asks if he could really calm Owari down which he says he believe he could

"I think I can calm her down..."

"But...Naegi-kun..."

"Its okay...I'll just talk to her..."

"..."

"Don't worry, Maizono-san..."

"I...fine."

"Thanks."

"..."

By then the dorm's landlady knocked thd door and the loud bickering stopped, and Sonia answered the door, and there she was greeted by the landlady and she was told to tell her classmates to pipe down as their antics is causing a disturbance, and Sonia bowed several times in apology for the disturbance, in which the landlady told her to keep things quiet for now.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Fine...just keep it down, okay...?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good."

"I am sorry for the disturbance..."

"..."

"I promise my classmates will behave..."

"..."

After that, the landlady left, and she spoke to Mitarai and Owari and told them to stop quarreling which her two classmates apologized in shame having realized that they caused a disturbance due to their antics and promised that they will stay calm as possible, which she nodded and there Hanamura presses the remote to continue playing the tape and there the Class 77, Naegi, Maizono and Asahina were glued on the TV as the next scene on the movie commences.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Several hours later after leaving Hope's Peak Temple, Makoto Sanzo is seen riding a camel and is walking westward, holding a map and a compass, as he tries to navigate his way around as he intends to head to his next destination, but accidentally makes a wrong turn and instead heads to the east, where it would soon led him to Mt. Fuji, and as he is doing so, he had no idea that he had stray away from path and this traveling for some extra miles, and in his travel, he accidentally came across a scene where he a samurai is being surrounded by assassins who are about engage the lone samurai in a sword fight.

"We got you!"

"You won't escape us!"

"After we kill you, we're going to be famous!"

"So famous that we samurais are gonna be appearing on TV!"

"So prepare to die, Battosai!"

"Yeah, prepare to die, **Hitokiri Batosai**!"

"Any last words?"

"..."

Makoto Sanzo stared at this and gets off the camel and tries to intervene by using the teachings taught to him by the Chief Abott and tries to dissuade the samurais from murdering the lone swordsman, but the assassins would not relent and told him that they will kill their target no matter what claiming that he is the legendary slasher and killing him would make them famous.

"Butt out, kid!"

"Don't try to stop us!"

"This is our ticket to becoming famous!"

"And we're going to do it!"

"But...killing is against the teachings of..."

"Shut up, you monk-wannabe!"

"Go home!"

"And read a porn magazine!"

Makoto Sanzo sensed that the assassins would no listen to reason and felt compelled to interfere to save the man's life, but the lone samurai drew his sword and did several slash strikes that took the men down, and Makoto Sanzo was at first shocked at this, but the lone samurai, who is sporting an "x" mark on his left cheek, smiled and said that he only knocked them out and not killed them, and as Sanzo checked on the men, he is relieved to see that they were just unconscious.

The lone samurai thanked Sanzo for standing up to him but advised him to be on his way so as he won't get embroiled in any mess and said that he respected one's religion, and seeing that he is not needed, Makoto Sanzo boarded the camel and left, unknowingly heading to Mt. Fuji believing that he is heading to the west.

-x-

As the hours passed by, Makoto Sanzo was getting a bit tired as he wondered where the trip is taking him as he felt that he should have reached the western border that would lead him out of Japan, and as he checked the map, he felt that he is sure that he is heading for the right direction, but then the camel came to a stop and he felt it, where he saw that he is about to enter a road leading to a mountainous terrain, and he checked the compass where he stared in surprise seeing that the arrow of the compass is pointing east.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

By then he saw a traveler passing by and asks him for directions as well as asking him where he is, and there Makoto Sanzo was surprised when told of his current location, realizing that he has indeed been traveling to the wrong direction.

"EEEHHHH?! YOU MEAN I'M IN FRONT OF MT. FUJI?!"

"Uh...yes...that's right..."

"Then...I've been traveling the wrong direction the whole time...?"

"Well...if it helps..."

"Huh?"

"There's a nearby place here where you can take a rest..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

The traveler then told Makoto Sanzo that there is a small town up towards the road of Mt. Fuji and said he can rest there before resuming his journey, and Sanzo thanked the traveler for the advise as he decided to leave the mountains but stopped when he thought he HEARD someone CALLING him, and out of curiosity, Makoto Sanzo went up the mountains, where it took about over an hour as he unknowingly went towards the top of Mt. Fuji, and upon arriving at the top, he looked around as he sees no one.

Makoto Sanzo wondered if he is hearing things, but then he felt the urge to urinate and took off his pants and urinated in front of a rock, and after doing so, he is about to leave when he saw a teenage woman sitting on top of the mountain, wearing a diadem on her forehead and her neck is wrapped in a collar with a chain, yet is wearing a schoolgirl uniform. It was **Owari-Goku** , and she was looking at him in curiosity but finally spoke as she believes that he is carrying food, and began to BEG him to give her food, or if possible, set her free from the chains she is bound in.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah...so pretty-please...?"

"Um..."

"Please...?"

"..."

"I'm so hungry, you know..."

"Um...I..."

"..."

Makoto Sanzo soon realized that it was her whose voice came from, and growing up in the teachings of the temple he grew up at, he took pity and did an incantation which caused the collar and chain to dissipate and Owari-Goku began to glow, as if her supernatural powers have returned, as it is revealed that she was imprisoned here 500 years ago, and it would soon sink into Makoto's head that he unintentionally freed a YOUKAI.

However, as Owari-Goku is free, she went straight to Makoto Sanzo and asks for food, saying that she hasn't eaten one for 500 years, and Makoto Sanzo sighed nervously seeing how quite tall she is so he gave her some food, and though not quite enough, she was somewhat satisfied, and she is quite happy enough to be free and tasted food after five centuries, and he said that now she is free, he can continue his journey, but Owari-Goku touched his shoulders and sports a naughty grin.

"Hold on..."

"Eh...?"

"You set me free...gave me food..."

"Y-yeah..."

"So I'm going to thank you..."

"Ah, that is nothing..."

"IN KIND."

"Eh...?"

Makoto Sanzo blinked his eyes as he wondered what she meant, but then Owari-Goku smirked even wider and with a fling of her hands, Makoto Sanzo's clothes flew to the air and landed on the ground, leaving the 14-year old boy naked, and as he attempts to cover himself, she grabbed his hands and kept them apart, glancing at his ORGAN seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED. Makoto Sanzo blushed as he asks her what is she trying to do, and she said that she is going to repay him in KIND.

"You heard me..."

"Uh..."

"I'm going to thank you..."

"Sure...but..."

"IN KIND..."

"But...why did you have to make me go naked...?"

"Because..."

"Um..."

As Owari-Goku pushed Makoto to the ground, she took of her clothes and is naked as well, and Makoto Sanzo stared in surprised at seeing her athletic, tanned body and her breast were well-endowed, and in an instant, his penis slowly rose up hard, and Owari-Goku smirked as she began to play with the boy's organ and he was slowly being aroused against his will, his body began to accept the sensation being fed on his body as Owari-Goku rubbed his erection up and down for about 10 minutes before he reached his first orgasm, his SEED shooting upward before landing on his belly.

As he was panting after getting his FIRST TIME, Owari-Goku smirked even more and she mounted herself on top of the boy, her ORGAN impaling on his and she began to move up and down, feeling Makoto's erection rubbing her INSIDES, and began moaning in pleasure, just as Makoto Sanzo is also moaning as he never felt such pleasure before.

"AAAHHH..."

"UUUHHH..."

"AAAHHH..."

"AHHH...W-WAIT...AAAHHH..."

"AAAHHH...SO GOOD...AAAHHH..."

"W-WAIT...AAAHHH...S-SOMETHING IS...AAAHHH...C-CAN'T...AAAHHH...!"

"GO ON...AAAHHHH...SHOOT...IT...OUT...AAAHHH...I'M...I'M...AAAAHHH...!"

"AAAAHHHH...!"

After 10 more minutes they were done, having reached orgasm, and as Makoto Sanzo is putting on his clothes, Owari-Goku was also putting hers and noticing him about to leave and asks him where he is going, which he says he is going on a trip, and there he said that he is on a journey to the west, and Owari-Goku smirked and said that she will go with him claiming that he might encounter trouble there and VOLUNTEERED go with him as his traveling companion, and a bewildered Makoto Sanzo stared in surprise, and despite his gentle protest, he finds himself unable to dissuade her and allowed her to go with him and the two left Mt. Fuji to head towards the west.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The scene shifts inside Sonia's dorm, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is Son Goku, but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Owari herself, andwhat's more, the scene showed that Owari-goku had a sex scene with Makoto Sanzo, and Owari is pissed that her likeness was used for that scene, and she grabbed Mitarai by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she shown doing a LOVE SCENE, and Mitarai proclaimed his innocence saying that it was his understudy who made that film.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"BEING PORTRAYED AS SON GOKU IS ONE THING...BUT ME HAVING A SEX SCENE WITH A BOY?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"I swear...it was my understudy who made that tape...I have no involvement whatsoever!"

"AND WHY IS NAEGI...WAIT A MINUTE...NAEGI...NAEGI...!"

"Huh?"

"IS NAEGI INVOLVED HERE?!"

"No...he is..."

As the Class 77 members tried to pry Mitarai and Owari apart, Maizono and Asahina stared suspiciously at Naegi after seeing the LOVE SCENE, and Maizono began to peer suspiciously closer to him and asks him if he is involved in the making of that movie, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he began defending himself from the accusations.

"Naegi...!"

"Maizono-san...?"

"Are you involved in that tape...?"

"No...I'm..."

"Then why is there a SEX SCENE? Why are you doing that scene with Owari-senpai!"

"You're wrong!"

"Then explain it!"

"I have no idea!"

"Liar!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the two characters in the tape meet...and did the YOU KNOW WHAT...much to Class 77's surprises...and even Maizono is starting to suspect something from Naegi, which he denies it...

This is just the start...more are on the way...

Some references are shown here which is from the manga/anime **Rurouni Kenshin** (aka SAMURAI-X) as the samurai who appeared here are based on THAT...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows more adventures between Sanzo and Goku...only this time things would...HEAT UP...further...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. First Battle

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where we pick up where the last chapter left, as the Naegi version of Sanzo continue his journey now that he has the Son Goku version of Owari in tow, so read on and see where their next adventure would take them.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Saisho no Tatakai_**

The scene shifts inside Sonia's dorm, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is Son Goku, but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Owari herself, and Owari grabbed Mitarai by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she portrayed as Goku, saying that Goku is a boy and why is the Goku shown on the tape resembled her, and Mitarai proclaimed his innocence saying that it was his understudy who made that film.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"BEING PORTRAYED AS SON GOKU IS ONE THING...BUT ME HAVING A SEX SCENE WITH A BOY?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"I swear...it was my understudy who made that tape...I have no involvement whatsoever!"

"AND WHY IS NAEGI...WAIT A MINUTE...NAEGI...NAEGI...!"

"Huh?"

"IS NAEGI INVOLVED HERE?!"

"No...he is..."

As the Class 77 members tried to pry Mitarai and Owari apart, Maizono and Asahina stared suspiciously at Naegi after seeing the LOVE SCENE, and Maizono began to peer suspiciously closer to him and asks him if he is involved in the making of that movie, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he began defending himself from the accusations.

"Naegi...!"

"Maizono-san...?"

"Are you involved in that tape...?"

"No...I'm..."

"Then why is there a SEX SCENE? Why are you doing that scene with Owari-senpai!"

"You're wrong!"

"Then explain it!"

"I have no idea!"

"Liar!"

As Naegi tries to defend himself from Maizono's accusations, Owari grabbed Naegi by his collar and demanded an answer, asking him if he is also involved in the movie, in which Naegi stared-wide-eyed in fear and told her he is not involved in any way in making that movie, though it did little to deter a pissed-off Owari and shook the Luckster violently and tries to make him SPILL THE BEANS so as to get a straight answer from him.

"ANSWER ME STRAIGHT OUT!"

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INVOVLED!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHY DID I HAVE A SEX SCENE WITH YOU IN THAT MOVIE?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! AND I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INVOLVED IN ANY WAY!"

"WHEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE INVOLVED IN THIS I…!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Maizono and Asahina are getting quite worried for Naegi seeing how Owari is INTERROGATING him, and are wondering on how to calm her down, while the rest of Class 77 are thinking of a way to calm Owari down without provoking her, and each of them are offering suggestions on how to approach her and talk her down on she would calm down without erupting into a raging fury.

"We better do something…"

"Yeah…Naegi is about to get beaten up…"

"Souda…go talk to Owari…"

"Er…I think I'll pass…what about you, Kuzuryuu?"

"Why me?"

"Hey, medic pig…you pry them apart!"

"Ehhh? I can't…!"

"…"

However, a knock on the door is heard and everyone stopped their antics as Sonia answered the door where the landlady asks them to simmer down as the other tenants can hear their antics, which Sonia apologized and told her classmates to calm down. After that the landlady left and the Hope's Peak students calmed down, and Nanami urges Owari to calm down as she believes that neither Mitarai or Naegi are involved in this.

However, Hanamura urged everyone that they should continue watching the movie as he claims that he wants to see more of the story, though Saionji mumbled that he just want to see more of the ecchi scenes, though he is not deterred, and pointed out that she too wants to see the sex scenes, which Saionji blushed and denied the accusations.

"What was that, you chef pig?"

"Don't deny…you want to see Naegi's PEE-PEE…in full view…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Ohh…then why were you so fixated earlier when the sex scenes were shown…?"

"Don't…!"

"See…you want to fantasize about…"

"Don't mistake me for you, you cooking asshole!"

"EMINEM!"

As the two classmates bicker, Mitarai decided to use this chance to take the tape out so he can return it to his understudy, but Hanamura grabbed the tape and slips it back inside the player, and as Mitarai tries to stop him, Ibuki ties him up so he won't interfere, and Hanamura played the tape and the rest looks on as they continue to watch the next scene and see where the story goes.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts somewhere down the road, where you can see Makoto Sanzo is riding a camel with Owari-Goku leading, and they have already left Mt. Fuji, and as they are traveling the road, they came across city after city, and Owari-Goku was a bit baffled as she has no idea that most of Japan has already moved on with the times, as she saw several cars passing by, some even blow its horn, which agitated her but Makoto Sanzo managed to calm her down and told her to ignore the passing vehicles and keep on moving.

"Just ignore them…and keep moving…"

"Grr…"

"Trust me on this…"

"Is it me or has this world gone crazier…?"

"Japan has changed since the last 500 years…of course it has changed…"

"Hmph…I rather see youkai than this…"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha…"

"…"

Owari-Goku grudgingly obliges as the pair continued to trek the road, which hours later, took them back to Tokyo, and as they are still traveling by foot, they came across a scene where two rival groups are engaged in a brawl, one led by a babyface-looking gangster and the other group led by a biker, and Makoto-Sanzo sighed as he had come across a conflict and he is unsure whether to interfere or keep on going ad he wanted to head towards the west.

Soon the brawl erupted and the biker gang, led by the leader who resembled Mondo Ohwada, was slowly being defeated, and the other group, which was a yakuza network, emerged victorious, and the leader, who resembled Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, laughed in triumph as he had just vanquished his opposition, but then one of his men saw Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku witnessed the brawl, and urged the leader to rid any eyewitnesses, which the leader agreed.

As the leader ordered his men to attack, Makoto Sanzo tries to use the teachings of Bhuddism to persuade the gang to cease their intention, but the leader said he has no qualms in taking out anyone, which includes priests, and Owari-Goku cracked her knuckles as she volunteers to deal with their attackers, and Makoto Sanzo sighed, seeing that there is no other recourse than deal with the problem head-on.

"Hey, let me handle this, boy priest…"

"Um…"

"This is gonna be easy…"

"I guess I have no choice…just don't be too rough on them, Goku…"

"Sure…"

"Er…why are you grinning…?"

"That's cause I'm about to have fun…"

"…"

The gang leader then saw Owari-Goku approaching his gang, and laughed at her appearance and began mocking her, which drew her ire and called him a BABYFACE PIPSQUEAK, which irked him in return, and felt insulted at being mocked by a woman with a diadem on her forehead, and called her a MONKEY AMAZON, which pisses her off.

"You are you calling a BABYFACE, you MONKEY AMAZON?!"

"What?"

"You're just a wench with big boobs…go to a brothel and be a prostitute…"

"You're gonna regret those words, midget…"

"WHAT? MIDGET?"

"If you're so small, so is your PEE-PEE…"

"Why you, MONKEY BITCH!"

"Okay…you're gonna die…"

Makoto Sanzo was getting worried and tries to get them to calm down, but his efforts fell on deaf ears as the mafia gang raised their guns and open fire, firing their bullets, but Owari-Goku brought out her staff which extends and she spins it in a circular motion which deflects the bullets, then she uses her staff to beat up the gangsters which sent them upward and to flew to several directions, and Owari-Goku stood triumphant and screamed that she cannot be beaten.

Makoto Sanzo sighed and tells her that they should continue their journey which she nodded, and the two went on their way, and in the hours that passed, their trip had its ups and down, such as Makoto Sanzo trying to calm his DISCIPLE after being startled by a car that honked too loud, a reckless driver screaming at Owari-Goku for getting in the way, and persuading a policeman to let him and her off the hook after reprimanding her for harassing pedestrians.

As the two left the city and resumed walking the road, Owari-Goku complained that the city has changed from 500 years ago, saying it has become so WEIRD, and Makoto Sanzo said that is how times change and people evolve, and he advised her to calm down and learn how to act normally when around people, which she said that she is ACTING NORMALLY.

"I am acting normally…"

"That's not what I meant, Goku…"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Um…"

"I am what I am…so I'll act the way I am…"

"You can't…!"

"What are you going to do, you clean-cut priest?"

"…"

Sighing, Makoto Sanzo decided to keep on moving as he and Owari-Goku continue their journey, not knowing that very soon he will encounter more characters that would serve as a way to make his journey more interesting, if not livelier.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts at Sonia's dorm, where you can see Fuyuhiko staring in disbelief, as he never thought that his likeness was used in the tape, and he grabbed Mitarai by his collar and demanded an explanation on why he is in that movie and how the creator of that movie was able to use the likeness of his mafia hitmen, which Mitarai professed his innocence, reiterating that his understudy was the one who made that tape.

"I told you it wasn't me who…"

"THEN HOW COME MY LIKENESS AND MY PERSONALITY WAS WELL-MADE IN THAT MOVIE? EVEN MY HITMEN WERE PERFECTLY PORTRAYED! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH?!"

"I SWEAR! IT WAS MY UNDERSTUDY WHO MADE THAT TAPE!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"BELIEVE ME!"

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE LYING…I'LL HAVE PEKO CASTRATE YOU!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

The rest sweat-dropped at the scene and sighed, while Hanamura urged them to calm down and suggested that they continue watching the movie, which the others seemed to agree as they are curious to see what else is in there while Naegi sighed as he mentally wondered how he got dragged in to this mess.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Fuyhiko makes an appearance at that tape…yet the journey is still ongoing…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues...


	7. The Goddess Of Mercy

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Naegi and Owari in action while another character is introduced, so expect some action…and comedy here.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Kanzeon Busatsu_**

The scene shifts inside Sonia's dorm, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character shown in the movie were some mafia thugs, and the leader is shown to resemble Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and Fuyuhiko is so steamed that he demanded an explanation from Mitarai on why his likeness was used in the movie and why his mafia goons in the movie are identical to the real mafia goons in the Kuzuryuu crime family.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?! WHY WERE MY MEN AND MYSELF ARE THERE?! ITS LIKE OUR LIKNESS WAS USED THERE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL HAVE PEKO BEAT YOU UP!"

"I swear...it was my understudy who made that tape...I have no involvement whatsoever!"

"ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH?!"

"I swear!"

"IS THAT AN ALIBI?!"

"No...it's the truth..."

Sonia became worried that the landlord might come and reprimand her classmates for making a noise, and she stood between Fuyuhiko and Mitarai, urging them to calm down and watch the tape as she wanted to see where the story would go, and both boys went silent as Hanamura played the tape as the rest glanced at the TV as the movie is about to continue where the next scene unfold.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts at the road where Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are traveling, having left the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, and despite walking for an hour, Owari-Goku was still energetic while Makoto Sanzo is riding the camel, and their travel continued until coming across a train track, which Owari-Goku stared in curiosity and asks Makoto Sanzo about it, and he explained to her about it, though she is still baffled, and commented that being stuck at Mt. Fuji for 500 years made her feel out of place, yet he used his optimism to cheer her up.

"Come on, Goku…it's not so bad…"

"For me it is…500 years have passed…and now I get to see the land is full of buildings and stuff…"

"You know how people evolve…"

"Who cares, I'm a youkai…and I should evolve too…"

"Ah-ha-ha… just relax…you'll get to explore so many things…"

"Hmph…whatever…"

"Let's continue the journey…"

"Fine…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a bullet train came but stopped in front of them, and the driver got out to check the train, where he found out that its engine gave in, and Makoto Sanzo approached the driver and asks him what is wrong, which the driver said that the train's engine gave in, and noted that the passengers have gotten ROWDY and RESTLESS, as the driver said he intend to go to **BUSAN** , and now he may have to find a way to calm and appease the passengers who are looking forward to head to their destination.

However, Owari-Goku sensed something from the train and told Makoto Sanzo to stay back, which made him baffled at what she said and asks her if she is sure about what she said just now which she nodded and took out her staff as she is getting ready to fight.

"Hey…stay back…"

"Goku…?"

"Those humans…they're not…"

"What?"

"They…turned into youkai's…"

"Are you…?"

"Stay back!"

"!"

You can see that the passengers are getting rowdy inside the coaches until the glass panels shattered where a dozen passengers got out, but then you can see that they looked different, as they are pale in complexion, blood foaming from their mouth, certain areas within their bodies have deep bite marks with blood dripping, and they all act like rabid dogs, and they are heading towards any live persons they see on sight.

Makoto Sanzo backed away as he can tell that the passengers have turned into zombie-like youkai, and a few of them pounced on the driver, biting and disemboweling him, and Owari-Goku uses her staff to extend in length and beat up the humans-turned-youkai and kept at it until they were destroyed, and Makoto Sanzo checked on the driver, seeing that he is already dead, and he sighed in condolence as he should have anticipated this and now he has to do something about it.

He glanced at the train where he discovered that everyone inside have turned into youkai and decided to put an end to their misery and he clasped hands as he began chanting a prayer, where the sutra that was draped over his shoulders began to glow, then it moved as it extended in length and the sutra enveloped the entire train which prevented the youkai from escaping, and Owari-Goku asks him what is he going to do, which he said that he will put the victims to eternal rest so as to end their suffering, which she scoffed at first but he pointed out this is among his duties as a Sanzo.

"I have to do this…"

"Come on…they're youkai now…"

"True…but they still deserve some rest…and prayers…"

"Geez…you're too…"

"Maybe…but it is a duty of a priest to give them a bit of hope…and end their suffering…"

"…"

"Now stand back, Goku…"

"Huh?"

Makoto Sanzo then took out something from his bag, which turn out to be an RPG (rocket-powered grenade) and he aimed it at the train and opened fire, hitting the train which exploded and killed all the youkai inside, and the sutra shrinks back to its normal size and draped itself on his shoulders and both Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku left the scene to resume their journey, which they did not look back and kept moving forward.

-x-

About two hours later, the duo continued their journey and there they passed by the temple where Makoto Sanzo grew up, and he sighed seeing that he returned to where his journey started, and by then he was met by the Chief Abbott and he greeted the young priest and asks him how his journey went, and he reluctantly told him what went on so far, and the Chief Abbott told him to stop by the temple to re-stock on rations, which the young priest agreed, seeing that his ration was used up by Goku, and the two followed the Chief Abbott and went back to the temple.

Inside, the temple staff greeted Makoto Sanzo, and as he went inside, the other pupils and other workers stared at the young priest in disdain, and were even irritated to see that he brought a youkai with him and they are wondering what the Chief Abbott is thinking, and whispered among themselves that Makoto Sanzo is vilifying the temple with his antics and for disregarding the traditions of Buddhism.

"That river drifter…"

"What is he doing here? I thought he left hours ago…"

"I can't believe that brat became a Sanzo…"

"…and now he brought a youkai with him…"

"Makoto…he's an embarrassment!"

"A shame of this temple!"

"Damn that brat!"

"I wish he gets killed!"

Inside, Makoto Sanzo tells Owari-Goku to wait outside as he is about to speak with the temple elders, which she sighed yet complied and went outside where she sat behind a sacred tree, where the temple staff members tried to dissuade her from leaning against the tree, with no success as she claims that it is just a tree and saw nothing wrong with leaning against it, and thus made the staff members apprehensive because the temple tree is SACRED and feared the gods' wrath if the sacred tree is used in a mocking way.

"Please…get away from that tree…"

"Huh? What gives? Is it going to blow up?"

"That tree is sacred!"

"How so? Is it for sale? For display?"

"Just do as we say!"

"Screw you, baldie."

"!"

"I'm staying here till the kid priest tells me to leave…"

Inside the temple, Makoto Sanzo is speaking with the Chief Abbott and told him of what happened, and the Chief Abbott is worried that the 31st Sanzo is having a youkai for a servant and wondered if he would be okay, yet Makoto smiled and assured to the Chief Abbott that everything will be fine, and the Chief Abbott decided to place his trust on the young priest, but then a temple staff member came and told the Chief Abbott that a meeting is about to take place, which the Goddess of Mercy will appear, and this made the chief feel ready as this is the first time in a century that the Goddess of Mercy would speak to everyone in this temple and told his staff member that he will follow in a while.

Makoto Sanzo blinked his eyes at hearing this and began to inquire about the Goddess of Mercy, as hus predecessor never mentioned anything about her, and the Chief Abbott told Makoto about her, which made the young monk-priest curious about her, asking if she actually appeared to everyone in this temple, which the Chief Abbott said that she rarely appeared, and showed up a few times every 100 years, and this made Makoto curious as to what she looked like given she is said to be over a hundred years in terms of age.

"A few times…every…one hundred years…?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…I wonder what she looked like…"

"Of course…you have never seen her…and you will be the first Sanzo to meet her in this generation…"

"Really?"

"Yes…why don't you come with us…we are to meet her and this will be an opportunity for you…"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course…"

After that, the Chief Abbott invited Makoto Sanzo to come with him saying that he should meet with the Goddess of Mercy and Makoto decided to go along to see what the Goddess of Mercy looked like. He felt he has nothing to lose anyway as he believe that the Chief Abbott would just introduce him to her.

At the meeting hall, the rest of the temple staff, students, and the elder priests are assembled, some were secretly showing disdain upon seeing Makoto Sanzo, as they always regarded him as an eyesore rver since Sanzo the 30th adopted him, and soon the Chief Abbott told everyone to behave as he told a temple staff to prepare the machine, in which it showed that a machine, which is a teleporter, is being prepared, and soon it glowed and everyone anticipated seeing that the Goddess of Mercy has arrived, and the temple staff braced themselves as they are going greet her.

The door of the teleporter opened where the Goddess of Mercy came out, where she resembled a teenager, wearing rather revealing GODLY clothing, which she sports an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond hair tied in pigtails, and exhibits a haughty aura, and because of her attire, her cleavage, along with her sexy thighs, are seen, and the temple staff members and pupils had to look at her face so as not glance at her chest, fearing her wrath, and the Chief Abbott approached the Goddess of Mercy, which her face is identical to that of Junko Enoshima.

"Ahh…hello, everyone…"

"Ah… **Kanzeon Busatsu** …it is an honor for you to come to this temple…"

"Yeah, yeah…it's been a century since I last came here…"

"Welcome then…"

"Fine, fine…so…do you have all the offerings you offered?"

"Yes, they are ready…"

"Now then…huh? Who's the pretty boy?"

"Oh, that…"

The Goddess of Mercy then noticed Makoto Sanzo, and there the Chief Abbott introduced her to him, and Makoto himself was taken aback at the beauty of the goddess, but blushed as his height is quite shorter as his face only reached her cleavage, and he shook his head and bowed to her in respect, and she snickered as she never thought that a new Sanzo would be this YOUNG.

As Makoto Sanzo introduces himself to her the Goddess of Mercy returned the greeting, but suddenly embraces him, his faced buried on her chest and cleavage, and his arms waved non-stop as everyone else stared in surprise at seeing the goddess acting like that, and they wondered if the goddess is showing her WRATH or is just playing along.

-x-x-x-x-

At Sonia's dorm, the Class of 77 stared at Naegi as they saw the scene where Makoto Sanzo is pinned on the goddess' chest, and a blushing Naegi tried to defend himself, and a fuming Maizono began to shook him by his collar demanding an explanation on why he did that, and he told her that he has no involvement in the tape whatsoever.

"NAEGI-KUN!"

"WHOA!"

"ARE YOU INVOLVED IN THAT TAPE?!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHY IS ENOSHIMA-SAN THERE?! WHY DID SHE LET YOU KISS HER CHEST?!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INVOLVED THERE!"

"YOU LAIR!"

"I'M NOT!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it featured references to the 2016 Korean movie, Train To Busan, as there were zombies there and Makoto Sanzo used the Maten Sutra to trap the zombies before destroying them in an unconventional way.

Junko Enoshima appeared, and she portrays the Goddess of Mercy. Well, her figure is close to the Goddess of Mercy in the Saiyuki anime series, so it fits her, and since this fic is loosely based on the anime version of Saiyuki, I figured that she be referred as Kanzeon Busatsu, as that is how I remember how she is referred to in the anime.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The adventure continues…but first…expect a SCENE to appear…


	8. Wrath of The Goddess

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Junko Enoshima playing the role of the Goddess of Mercy, and you will see what antics she would pull off as she meets up with Makoto as the Sanzo priest and how their inter actions would be like.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Megami no ikari_**

At Sonia's dorm, the Class of 77 stared at Naegi as they saw the scene where Makoto Sanzo is pinned on the goddess' chest, and a blushing Naegi tried to defend himself, and a fuming Maizono began to shook him by his collar demanding an explanation on why he did that, and he told her that he has no involvement in the tape whatsoever.

"NAEGI-KUN!"

"WHOA!"

"ARE YOU INVOLVED IN THAT TAPE?!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHY IS ENOSHIMA-SAN THERE?! WHY DID SHE LET YOU KISS HER CHEST?!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INVOLVED THERE!"

"YOU LAIR!"

"I'M NOT!"

Sonia steps in to quell the tension fearing that the landlady would come here and force her classmates to leave, and she assured to Maizono that Naegi is not involved, pointing out that someone may have used Naegi's likeness to recreate the character in the tape, which Maizono is not entirely convinced, as asks Sonia how sure she is, which Sonia said that even Owari and Fuyuhiko were equally surprised that their likeness were used without their knowledge.

"Maizono-san…please calm down…"

"And why should I?"

"It's just a movie…I am sure Naegi-san is not involved…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Even Kuzuryuu and Owari's likeness were used without their permission…therefore that movie was made by secretly using your personal data…"

"Seriously?"

"Let us continue watching the movie and see where this would lead to…"

"…"

Seeing that Owari and Fuyuhiko were nodding their heads to support Sonia's words, Maizono released her hold and you can see Naegi getting a bit dizzy as Asahina tries to help Naegi, and there Hanamura urged everyone that they continue watching the tape and the rest assembled as Hanamura pressed the PLAY button and everyone commences to resume watching the movie.

-x-x-x-x-

At the meeting hall, the rest of the temple staff, students, and the elder priests are assembled, some were secretly showing disdain upon seeing Makoto Sanzo, as they always regarded him as an eyesore rver since Sanzo the 30th adopted him, and soon the Chief Abbott told everyone to behave as he told a temple staff to prepare the machine, in which it showed that a machine, which is a teleporter, is being prepared, and soon it glowed and everyone anticipated seeing that the Goddess of Mercy has arrived, and the temple staff braced themselves as they are going greet her.

The door of the teleporter opened where the Goddess of Mercy came out, where she resembled a teenager, wearing rather revealing GODLY clothing, which she sports an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond hair tied in pigtails, and exhibits a haughty aura, and because of her attire, her cleavage, along with her sexy thighs, are seen, and the temple staff members and pupils had to look at her face so as not glance at her chest, fearing her wrath, and the Chief Abbott approached the Goddess of Mercy, which her face is identical to that of Junko Enoshima.

"Ahh…hello, everyone…"

"Ah… **Kanzeon Busatsu** …it is an honor for you to come to this temple…"

"Yeah, yeah…it's been a century since I last came here…"

"Welcome then…"

"Fine, fine…so…do you have all the offerings you offered?"

"Yes, they are ready…"

"Now then…huh? Who's the pretty boy?"

"Oh, that…"

The Goddess of Mercy then noticed Makoto Sanzo, and there the Chief Abbott introduced her to him, and Makoto himself was taken aback at the beauty of the goddess, but blushed as his height is quite shorter as his face only reached her cleavage, and he shook his head and bowed to her in respect, and she snickered as she never thought that a new Sanzo would be this YOUNG.

As Makoto Sanzo introduces himself to her the Goddess of Mercy returned the greeting, but suddenly embraces him, his faced buried on her chest and cleavage, and his arms waved non-stop as everyone else stared in surprise at seeing the goddess acting like that, and they wondered if the goddess is showing her WRATH or is just playing along.

After that, Makoto Sanzo backed away, his face flushing red, steam evaporating from his ears, his priest crown levitating from the steam right up to where the tip of his ahoge is showing a lot of steam. He was breathing heavily and the Chief Abbott went to his side, apologizing, saying that the Goddess of Mercy has a bit of a playful side, which Makoto nodded saying that it is okay.

"Sanzo…"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Sorry about that…she has a bit of a playful side…"

"I suppose…"

"Please…do not feel…"

"It's okay…"

However, some of Makoto's detractors were talking behind his back, chiding that he is enjoying it and that he is a pitiful excuse of a priest and felt that Sanzo the 30th made a mistake choosing a river drifter as his successor, and that would bring shame to the temple, and even insinuated that Makoto would become a pervert and would go to brothels just to satiate his YOUTHFUL LUST while on his journey to the west.

"That brat…"

"He's just pretending but he's enjoying it…"

"The river drifter…"

"He should have been killed instead of Sanzo the 30th…"

"What an excuse…"

"Makoto…the maniac…"

"I hope the goddess would kick his balls…"

"Yeah…"

However, the Goddess of Mercy heard them and pointed her fingers and a LASER BLAST fired, hitting Makoto's detractors, and as the smoke cleared, the detractors stood still, their bodies all black as if covered in charcoal and smoke billowed from their heads, only their eyes were visible and they are now trembling in fear as the Goddess of Mercy approached them and gave a statement, which the detractors knelt down and bowed non-stop.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

She then told the Chief Abbott to discipline his pupils saying she does not tolerate those kind of pupils who show disrespect to others, which he nodded and apologized, and there she approached Makoto, glancing at him from head to toe, and asks him a few questions, such as how old he is, who raised him and when he became the new Sanzo.

The Goddess of Mercy raised an eyebrow hearing that he is only 14, being a foundling and brought to this temple by Sanzo the 30th and appointed Makoto as his successor before his tragic death, and now Makoto is still subjected to ridicule even after becoming the 31st Sanzo. She smirked seeing how cute-looking he is and feels that things would get interesting and decided to have a bit of fun with him, and invited him to go with her saying that she will give him a tour at Heaven, much to Makoto's surprise and disbelief.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"A tour…in heaven?"

"Yup…but once in a lifetime…you won't get another chance like that…"

"But…"

"Chill…it's my treat…"

"Um…are you sure?"

"Of course…"

The senior temple officials were amazed to hear that Makoto would be given a tour at Heaven, and they felt BLESSED that one of their pupils, who was recently appointed as the new Sanzo, would be chosen by the Goddess of Mercy to be invited to go to Heaven, and they were happy that their temple was chosen by a goddess to come here, and they glanced at each other as if they felt honored that one of their pupils was given such an honor.

However, more of Makoto's detractors objected, saying that he is a CERTIFIED GREENHORN dressed as a priest, and even went as far as branding Makoto as UNCLEAN and a HERETIC, and even urged her to get rid of him claiming his existence has tainted the temple, and that Makoto does not deserve to be given a tour to Heaven and instead he should be sent to Hell, where he truly deserved to be there, which other detractors agree, as the detractors were the ones who bullied Makoto in the past.

"KANZEON BOSATSU! WE OBJECT!"

"THAT BRAT DOES NOT DESRVE IT!"

"HE'S NOT A BOY…HE'S A YOKAI!"

"HE'S A HENTAI!"

"DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS LOOKS…HE'LL JUST RAPE YOU!"

"HE'S A PITIFUL EXCUSE!"

"THROW HIM AWAY!"

"SEND HIM TO THE YOKAI!"

The Chief Abbott stared in shock seeing that some of the pupils foolishly made a foolish remark in front of the Goddess if Mercy, and before he could reprimand them, the goddess made her move, as her hand went inside the upper portion of her garment, where a considerable amount of her cleavage is shown, and there she took out what appeared to be a cannonball-sized grenade, and threw it towards Makoto's detractors, where a counter is ticking starting from 00:10 seconds.

The detractors, about eight of them, threw the ball at each other, urging to throw it out of the temple, but they instead pass it to the other as they were too scared to do it themselves fearing that they might get caught in the blast and are too foolish to notice the timer ticking away, and in the end they lay the blame on Makoto himself.

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"GET RID OF IT!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"I'M TOO SCARED!"

"KEEP IT AWAY!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"NO, YOU!"

"THROW IT OUT, YOU IDIOTS!"

By then the detractors saw the timer stopping at 00:05 seconds, and they sighed in relief, and they turn their ire on Makoto and pinned the blame on him, saying it was his fault that the Goddess of Mercy went angry, but the Goddess herself began glaring at the detractors, and said while she SHOWS MERCY, there are times that she would show NO MERCY to those who squandered the chance of given mercy, saying that they are at fault for incurring her wrath for showing disrespect to Makoto, but the detractors stubbornly insisted that Makoto is at fault.

The lead detractor argued that Makoto's existence is the root cause of all this, saying that a foundling like him has no place here, and do not deserve a goddess' blessing, and told her not to be fooled by a boy who may be BEAUTIFUL on the outside, saying he is ROTTEN on the inside, and this irked the goddess seeing this kind of insubordination and the detractor insinuated that she is STUPID for showing compliment to a mere TRASH like Makoto.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"If you insist on spoiling that brat…yes!"

"…"

"That brat's a river drifter…a dirty boy! He do not deserve such treatment!"

"You…"

"Just kill him!"

The Chief Abbott became alarmed and reprimanded the detractors for their foolishness and told them to stop it, but the detractors were so stubborn and called the Chief Abbott and Sanzo the 30th FOOLS for defending a trash like Makoto, and the Goddess of Mercy sighed as she took something out from her upper garment, where you can see a remote controller, and she pressed the button and an explosion is heard, and smoke billowed in a form of a MUSHROOM-shaped cloud.

KA-BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, the detractors are gone, and all that is left are their sandals, which were smoking hot, and the temple, officials, students, and the Chief Abbott, knelt down and bowed non-stop, begging for mercy as they just witnessed her unleashing a SMALL PERCENTAGE of her WRATH, which Makoto stared in surprise as this was the first time he has seen anything like this.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Makoto was speechless as this was the first time to see her rather ANGRY SIDE, and he could not help but feel sorry for his detractors, yet there is nothing he can do as it is out of his hands, and he watched the temple officials and the pupils kneeling and bowing non-stop just to appease the Goddess of Mercy, as they begged her not to punish the temple, and the goddess just watched them procrastinating as she pondered on whether to SHOW THEM MERCY or make them feel her WRATH.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from showing mercy, the goddess did show her WRATH…in a comical way…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Goddess of Mercy goes on a tour in the temple…then gives Makoto a tour…in heaven!


	9. Touring In Heaven

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Junko Enoshima playing the role of the Goddess of Mercy, and you will see what antics she would pull off as she gives Makoto Sanzo a treat he would never forget...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Tengoku de Tsūringu_**

Having seen what the Goddess of Mercy did to the first batch of Makoto's detractors, the rest of the envious and disgruntled critics of Makoto complained to the Goddess of Mercy about her showing SPECIAL TREATMENT to Makoto Sanzo, they argued that Makoto's existence is the root cause of all this, saying that a foundling like him has no place here, and do not deserve a goddess' blessing, and told her not to be fooled by a boy who may be BEAUTIFUL on the outside, saying he is ROTTEN on the inside, and this irked the goddess seeing this kind of insubordination and the lead detractor insinuated that she is STUPID for showing compliment to a mere TRASH like Makoto.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"If you insist on spoiling that brat…yes!"

"…"

"That brat's a river drifter…a dirty boy! He do not deserve such treatment!"

"You…"

"Just kill him!"

The Chief Abbott became alarmed and reprimanded the detractors for their foolishness and told them to stop it, but the detractors were so stubborn and called the Chief Abbott and Sanzo the 30th FOOLS for defending a trash like Makoto, and the Goddess of Mercy sighed as she took something out from her upper garment, where you can see a remote controller, and she pressed the button and an explosion is heard, and smoke billowed in a form of a MUSHROOM-shaped cloud.

KA-BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, the detractors are gone, and all that is left are their sandals, which were smoking hot, and the temple, officials, students, and the Chief Abbott, knelt down and bowed non-stop, begging for mercy as they just witnessed her unleashing a SMALL PERCENTAGE of her WRATH, which Makoto stared in surprise as this was the first time he has seen anything like this.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Makoto was speechless as this was the first time to see her rather ANGRY SIDE, and he could not help but feel sorry for his detractors, yet there is nothing he can do as it is out of his hands, and he watched the temple officials and the pupils kneeling and bowing non-stop just to appease the Goddess of Mercy, as they begged her not to punish the temple, and the goddess just watched them procrastinating as she pondered on whether to SHOW THEM MERCY or make them feel her WRATH.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The Goddess of Mercy just stared at them, and she finally spoke and told the Chief Abbott to do something about it as seeing these kind of people ruined her mood and made it clear that she might consider blacklisting this temple unless there is change here, and the Chief Abbott bowed non-stop and pleaded to her for mercy and compassion, admitting that he was not strict enough to discipline his disciples.

"Forgive me!"

"…"

"I was not too strict to my pupils!"

"…"

"I promise to bring change here!"

"…"

"Please…have mercy on this temple!"

"…"

She then sighed and said that she will forget what has happened today, and told him to get to work in disciplining his people which the chief Abbott nodded, and there she approached Makoto and asks him if he is feeling okay, which he smiled and nodded saying that he is not bothered by what his detractors said about him, and she smirked seeing that for a young priest he sure is optimistic, and there she told him that she will give him a tour of Heaven, and said that this will be good for him before resuming his journey towards the west.

Makoto nodded as the Goddess of Mercy led him towards the teleporter and once they entered, the teleporter glowed, and as the door was opened, both Makoto and the Goddess of Mercy are gone, and the Chief Abbott then told his colleagues and pupils to change their ways and stop being picky, showing them the remains of the burnt sandals and said that even the Goddess of Mercy can get angry if provoked, and the pupils knelt down and bowed several times to show that they regretted their actions towards Makoto.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

-x-

The scene then shifts to Heaven, and there the teleporter glowed and both the Goddess of Mercy and Makoto Sanzo emerged there, and he was awed at the sight before him, as he is inside the castle walls and he can see several gods and goddesses walking about, some acting like residents and tourists, and the Goddess of Mercy smiled as she told him that this will be a one-time only moment where he would get to see heaven once while as a living person.

There she led him around, and there they came across a stall where a young goddess is holding a wand, has pale skin and medium length red hair. She wears odd medieval looking shoes with black tights and a red skirt. Around the upper half of her body is a black blazer and underneath is what looks like a brown/burgundy shirt. Some of her red hair is hidden in the witch hat she wears on her head.

There the Goddess of Mercy identified her as **Isis** , the Goddess of magic (this girl resembled **Himiko Yumeno** from **_Danganronpa V3_** ).There Isis saw Makoto Sanzo and decided to try a magic spell, and flicked her wand and chanted "Wingardium Leviosa", in which Makoto began to levitate in the air, which the other gods and goddesses witnessed it, but then the spell got cancelled and Makoto fell face-first to the ground, and Isis blushed in shame as she approached Makoto, apologizing for the spell that went HAYWIRED.

"I am sorry!"

"…"

"My magic sometimes went wrong randomly!"

"…"

"Please…do not get upset over a rookie goddess like me!"

"…"

"As compensation…allow my magic to make you feel better…"

"!"

To compensate, Isis flicked her wand and chanted another magic spell, and this time the Maten sutra moved on its own and began to coil around his face, almost choking him, but the spell got cancelled and Makoto arranged the sutra as she apologized again, and said she will use a healing spell to head the swelling on Makoto's nose, which he politely tried to decline, to no avail.

"I am sorry!"

"Um…that's okay…"

"My magic sometimes went wrong randomly!"

"I understand…"

"Please…do not get upset over a rookie goddess like me!"

"No need…it's okay…"

"As compensation…allow my magic to make you feel better…"

"!"

Isis then chanted "A-la Peanut Butter Sandwiches", and in an instant, his priestly robe, sleeveless shirt, black jeans and boots flew in the air, leaving Makoto naked, and he blushed deeply in embarrassment, and the other gods and goddesses began complimenting Makoto for having a petite, sexy body despite his child-like height and being 14 years old. The Goddess of Mercy smirked as her eyes glanced at his crotch as she got ideas on what to do with him.

After the spell was broken, Makoto frantically dressed up as the Goddess of Mercy led him to another area within Heaven. As they are walking, they came across someone who happened to take down a lion, and there he blinked his eyes seeing someone, a red-skinned, white-haired female, and is dressed in godly attire of war, and the Goddess of Mercy told him that the person he saw was **Hercules** (this one resembled **Sakura Ohgami** ). Makoto just nodded as they proceeded to walk away.

As they proceeded to go around the castles of heaven, something unexpected happened when someone, who appeared to be someone who is a very tall and appeared to be a young muscular man. He has a noticeably angular face, and long, messy brown hair. He is seen wearing a sleeveless garment, black tights, boots and a belt, and is wearing a helmet. Another odd feature is he is carrying what appeared to be a net with a steel handle, and there the man placed the net on Makoto's head as if he has captured someone.

"Aha! Caught you!"

"?"

"I have captured a rare insect within Heaven!"

"Um…I'm not…"

"A brown-haired insect…with an ahoge…"

"Actually, sir…I…"

"I summon thee lightning!"

"W-wait…!"

The man, who appeared to be a god, summoned a lightning, which roared and the lightning struck Makoto, who appeared to be covered in black smoke and looked like a human charcoal, his eyes being the only ones visible, and there the Goddess of Mercy reprimanded the god, identified as **Thor,** who is the **God of Thunder** (this one resembled **Gonta Gokuhara** from **_Danganronpa V3_** ). Thor then sheepishly apologized and left, and she checked on Makoto seeing he appeared to be unharmed, save for being covered in black dusts and smoke.

Seeing that he is okay, she then led Makoto around heaven to show him what went on here, and there it is shown that Heaven is in the midst of a festival and there the Goddess of Mercy treated him for food and drinks, which he has never tasted such divine cuisines, and he is somewhat enjoying himself, until one of the gods saw Makoto, and identified him as the one who RELEASED Goku from her imprisonment, and told the Goddess of Mercy that Makoto should be punished for freeing a yokai that the Goddess herself has imprisoned 500 years ago.

Makoto blinked his eyes at hearing this but the Goddess of Mercy explained that she did imprisoned Goku, but the spell she casted also has a deal: the spell would only be broken by a worthy being who would steer Goku to the RIGHT PATH, and since Makoto unintentionally freed Goku, it means that Makoto is a worthy being and is capable to taming a yokai like Goku. The Goddess of Mercy then assured that Makoto can handle Goku without problems and told the disgruntled god to calm down.

Makoto blinked his eyes in surprise as he slowly realized that the Goddess of Mercy was the one who placed Goku at Mt. Fuji, and it was by coincidence that he ended up freeing her and now he became Goku's handler.

However, a resident god sees Makoto as a mere mortal and beneath him, and made it clear that a DIRTY MORTAL like Makoto has no right being here and is poised to combat him, but Makoto then tried to use diplomacy as his first attempt to settle the matter without resorting to violence. However, the resident god was so arrogant that he began punching Makoto like a punching bag, and Makoto was forced to defend himself, and blocked the attacks with his hands, and arms, and the other residents of heaven were intrigued to see a mere mortal boy was able to hold on against the arrogant god.

"Look that that…"

"Is that a mortal…?"

"Looks like it…"

"He has a chakra on his forhead…"

"Then…he's a priest…?"

"But…so young…"

"He is able to stand up to a god…"

"This should be interesting…"

As the god is about to get violent, Makoto realized that he has to contain the situation and did a praying gesture and began chanting, where moments later the Maten Sutra began to move and the scrolled parts extended in length and tied up the arrogant god, immobilizing him, and everyone were impressed at what they just saw, and the Goddess of Mercy told Makoto to let go, saying that his job as a Sanzo was to fight yokai, not persons like the arrogant god, and Makoto reluctantly released the arrogant god, and there the Goddess of Mercy did an uppercut punch which sends the arrogant god upward until getting stuck in the clouds.

After that, she led Makoto away as she tells him that they are heading for the castle where she is taking residence, and he just nodded as he wanted to get away from trouble.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it featured references from a few mentioned gods from different mythologies, such as Isis, Thor and Hercules, in which they were parodied by some Danganronpa characters, and Makoto Sanzo used the Maten Sutra to immobilize an arrogant resident god before the Goddess of Mercy sent him away in an unconventional way.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The tour in Heaven continues…but first…expect a SCENE to appear…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	10. The Palace of the Goddess

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Junko Enoshima playing the role of the Goddess of Mercy, and you will see more of her antics she would pull off as she gives Makoto as the Sanzo priest more tour and how their interactions would be like.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Megami no Kyūden_** ** _  
_**

The scene shows that the Goddess of Mercy continued to give Makoto Sanzo a tour within the town square of heaven, and so far he is enjoying it, as he get to see a lot of things, yet he felt a little unease at the fact that he found out that it was her who imprisoned Owari-Goku, and as the two are walking around, some of the resident gods glanced at Makoto Sanzo, bemused to see that a young mortal is given a tour of heaven and wondered if the Goddess of Mercy knows what she is doing, as it is never her character to invite a live mortal here in heaven.

Some were staring at Makoto Sanzo with disdain as they see him as a mere eyesore and wondered why the Goddess of Mercy would bring a live mortal here, seeing that it is pointless and that Makoto is not really special just because he was given the title of Sanzo.

"Look at that..."

"A mortal..."

"...a dirty mortal..."

"What was Kanzeon Bosatsu thinking...?"

"Looks like she got seduced by a mere dirty boy..."

"Really?"

"Looks like it...probably because that brat is given the title of SANZO..."

"I guess even a goddess can be stupid..."

The Goddess of Mercy overheard their disrespectful comments and puts her hand inside the front of her dress, causing her cleavage to be exposed and Makoto Sanzo blushed deeply and looked away, and there she brought out a huge cannonball and threw it at the disresprctful gods, and upon impact the cannonball exploded and the resident gods were sent flying till they hit the ground, some landed on the roof and others head-first at several large jars.

The others became a bit terrified at seeing her somewhat angry and they opted to stay silent, as they do not want to incur her WRATH and they left the scene, and as the Goddess of Mercy and Makoto Sanzo left, the disrespectful resident gods were moaning as they wonder why the Goddess of Mercy is having such a short fuse after they commented on Makoto Sanzo being not worthy to be given a tour in heaven, and they wonder why she treated the young monk with such special treatment.

"Ow...that hurts..."

"Why did she do that...?"

"What was he thinking...?"

"That brat...it was his fault...!"

"I agree...that brat is nothing special...not worthy to be given a tour in heaven...!"

"I think the goddess has gotten stupid..."

"Not so loud...!"

"She's quite far...so she won't hear us..."

However, a pair of cannonballs were seen heading toward their way and the disrespectful resident gods realize that the Goddess of Mercy has overheard them, and before they can make a move the two cannonballs landed on the ground, which exploded upon impact, and the explosion was stronger than the first one, in which it can be heard from afar.

KA-BOOM!

WHA-KA-BOOM!

Due to the strong explosion the resident gods were sent flying till they hit the ground, some landed on the roof and others head-first at several large jars. Other residents rushed outside and they sighed in dismay seeing that the disrespectful gods made another comment that ANGERED the Goddess of Mercy, as they told them to stop making silly comments or the next one they won't be so lucky.

"Geez..."

"That's what you get for pissing her off!"

"You better stop talking behind her back!"

"You know how she react if you make foolish comments..."

"If you piss her off again you won't be so lucky next time..."

"Now get off and go home!"

"Yeah...you're messing my garden!"

"You group of idiots!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the palace, where the Goddess of Mercy resided, and she invited Makoto Sanzo to come inside, which he politely nodded, and upon entering he was quite impressed at the ambience of the palace, showing such elegance, and soon the guards and servants came and knelt down as they greeted her upon learning that she has returned, and Makoto Sanzo saw how the guards and servants showed respect to her.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu!"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu!"

"Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Please come in!"

"We are glad you have returned!"

"Everything here is fine while you are away."

"What is your command?"

The Goddess of Mercy told them to rise and resume their work, while telling her servants to prepare food for her visitor, which the servants nodded, and she head for her throne and sat, where a fart-like sound is heard, causing Makoto Sanzo to stare in surprise, and as she stood up she found an empty ballon rubber and wondered who put it there, and summoned her servant and asked if he put the balloon on her throne which he honestly deny it.

"Did you put this on my throne?"

"No, Kanzeon Bosatsu..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I swear by the gods...I would never do that to you."

"Fine...dismiss."

"Thank you."

After that the Goddess of Mercy sat on her throne again, only to squeal aloud as she stood up, after feeling something pressing her crotch, and there she saw a mannequin's hand was there, where it showed a pointing finger gesture, and by then she heard a mischievous laughter echoing and traced the sound behind a large vase, and upon moving it she found out who made the prank. It was **Loki** , the god of Lies and Mischiefs (this one resembled Hiyoko Saionji) and she flashed a PEACE symbol with her fingers yet the Goddess of Mercy is not amused with her antics as she glared at her.

"You sure have the guts..."

"Peace!"

"What's your excuse this time...?"

"Um...April Fools' Day...?"

"..."

"Relax...try to have a bit of fun..."

"What...?"

"Yeah...try to loosen up a bit...or stress will turn you into a hag with wrinkles..."

Loki teases the Goddess of Mercy for being a spoilsport and tells her she should learn to loosen up a bit and have fun, and should not show mercy to those who are making fun of her, which the Goddess of Mercy gave a wicked smirk as she puts her hand inside the front portion of her gown, exposing more of her cleavage and Makoto Sanzo suddenly had a NOSEBLEED and turn away, and there the goddess brought out a HUGE MISSILE, which Loki stared in horror.

As Loki backed away, the Goddess of Mercy grinned wickedly as she walked towards Loki and is ready to throw the missile at her, which Loki tries to calm her down and begged for MERCY, yet the Goddess of Mercy reminded Loki that she told her not to SHOW MERCY to those making fun of her, and that is what she is intending to do, and Loki was so terrified that she knelt down and begged for mercy.

"WWWWAAAHHH! I BEG YOU FOR MERCY!"

"Sorry...can't do that..."

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T THROW THAT THING AT ME!"

"I'll do it anyway..."

"I'M SORRY FOR THE PRANKS...JUST SPARE ME!"

"Nope...a punishment is a punishment..."

"WWWAAAHHH...PLEASE...DON'T!"

"Now eat this!"

The scene shifts outside the palace where the servants are sweeping the garden and as they are cleaning up, they were startled by a loud explosion, and they saw Loki thrown out via the roof, her butt smoking and is shouting in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEE! MY BUTT!"

The servants watched Loki flying upwards before hitting her head against the clouds and is descending downward, leading her to be thrown out from heaven, and they sighed as they realized that Loki pulled a prank which caused the Goddess of Mercy to get pissed and dish out one of her ETERNAL, ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT, which she rarely does that to those who show utter disrespect towards her and only a select few have incurred her wrath.

"Oh dear..."

"There goes one..."

"It's been 350 years since we last saw her do that to someone..."

"A pity that the prankster chose the wrong god to pull a prank..."

"Yeah...a pity..."

"Come on...continue sweeping...or else she'll do the same to us..."

"Okay..."

"Right..."

The servants sighed as they continue to sweep the ground, not wanting to incur the goddess' wrath if she finds that her garden still has dirt around and not make her get upset over something like this, and they doubled their efforts so as to please her as well as to appease her.

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere, in which you can see smoke billowing and is filled with darkness, and you can see a lot of wandering souls and mythological creatures roaming in darkness, and the scene shifts further inside where you can see someone sitting on the throne, who turn out to be **Hades** , the ruler of the Netherworld (this one resembles **Kokichi Oma** from **Danganronpa V3** ). He is enjoying a moment of peace as he watches the scene before him as he is pondering on making his next move when Loki came crashing down, and landed on him, breaking his throne in the process, and he can tell what happened and what Loki just did.

"..."

"Oops...hi, Hades."

"I take it that you pissed off the Goddess of Mercy again…"

"Well...yeah..."

"And thanks to you my prized throne got wrecked..."

"Maybe your BALLS got heavy..."

"Is that so? **Cerberus**...go bite her butt."

"What? Wait...!"

Hades then commanded his servant, the Cerberus, to chase Loki around so as to entertain him, and the Cerberus nodded as it began to chase Loki around, and bit her butt which she shriek as she tries to outrun her predator, and told Hades not to take it out on her just because his throne got wrecked and reiterated that it wasn't her fault.

"WWWWAAAHHH! I BEG YOU FOR MERCY!"

"Sorry...can't do that..."

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST TELL YOUR MUTT TO STOP CHASING ME!"

"No can do."

"I'M SORRY FOR THE THRONE...IT WAS THE GODDESS OF MERCY'S FAULT...SHE THREW ME HERE...PLEASE...SPARE ME!"

"Nope...a punishment is a punishment..."

"WWWAAAHHH...PLEASE...DON'T!"

"Get her, Cerberus..."

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing that Saionji's likeness was used in the movie, and Saionji herself was not pleased as she grabbed Mitarai by his collar and shook him several times, demanding an explanation on why she is portraying Loki, pointing out that Loki is a guy and not a girl, but Mitarai maintained his innocence and said it was his understudy to made that movie and not him.

"Hey! What the fuck is this?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why am I portraying Loki?!"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Want me to beat you up?"

"I'm innocent!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Naegi is quite worried about this as the various scenes in the movie showing his likeness has somewhat caused a lot of misunderstanding. The scene showing him having a love scene with Owari is one thing, but risque scenes with Enoshima at the movie is another, and he narrowly convinced Maizono that the movie is fictional and there are no ACTUAL CONTACT there.

Sonia then urged Saionji to calm down as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, and Saionji reluctantly releases her hold on Mitarai as they all watched and await the next scene of the movie.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from showing mercy, the goddess did show her WRATH…in a comical way…

Aside from Saionji portraying a god…another DR V3 character appeared and portrayed Hades, hence his title of SHSL Supreme Leader…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Goddess of Mercy gives Makoto a GIFT…and I MEAN a GIFT…FOR REAL…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	11. Gift From The Goddess

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Junko Enoshima, playing the role of the Goddess of Mercy, doing another deed in heaven, and this time you will see what antics she would pull off as she Makoto, as the Sanzo priest, something in return.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Megami Kara no Okurimono_** ** _  
_**

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing that Saionji's likeness was used in the movie, and Saionji herself was not pleased as she grabbed Mitarai by his collar and shook him several times, demanding an explanation on why she is portraying Loki, pointing out that Loki is a guy and not a girl, but Mitarai maintained his innocence and said it was his understudy to made that movie and not him.

"Hey! What the fuck is this?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why am I portraying Loki?!"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Want me to beat you up?"

"I'm innocent!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Naegi is quite worried about this as the various scenes in the movie showing his likeness has somewhat caused a lot of misunderstanding. The scene showing him having a love scene with Owari is one thing, but risque scenes with Enoshima at the movue is another, and he narrowly convinced Maizono that the movie is fictional and there are no ACTUAL CONTACT there.

Sonia then urged Saionji to calm down as the next scene of the movie is aboutnto be shown, and Saionji reluctantly releases her hold on Mitarai as they all watched and await the next scene of the movie.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts at the palace as the servants are preparing the food for the goddess, and as Makoto Sanzo looks on, one of the servants came in, and tells the Goddess of Mercy that the god, **Zeus** , is throwing a fit, as he is having an argument with another god, **Odin**. The Goddess of Mercy glanced at her servant after hearing this and sighed, and Makoto Sanzo asks what is going on, and there she told him that Odin and Zeus would always quarrel, threatening war at one another when their arguments go over the top.

"Really…?"

"Yeah…guess you now know that Heaven is not as peaceful as you expect…"

"Um…I do not mind it but…"

"Better wait here…I'll be back in a while…"

"Um…"

"Feel at home, okay…?"

"…"

"Ta-ta…"

The Goddess of Mercy then decided to head to the meeting hall and see if she could mediate the situation before it gets worse. Makoto wondered if Heaven is filled with conflicts as he was told that the place is generally peaceful and free of conflicts. As the goddess left, Makoto decided to follow her and see where this would lead to, and may consider to assist should the situation get out of hand. He felt that this is his duty as a Sanzo priest as this was taught to him by his predecessor, Sanzo the 30th, who instill him the knowledge before passing away.

At the meeting hall of another palace, you can hear the argument between the two gods, which the other gods were watching the scene with worry as the two gods are arguing over something. The scene shows that Zeus (he resembles **Kyosuke Munakata** from **Danganronpa 3** ) arguing with Odin (he resembles **Kazuo Tengan** from **Danganronpa 3** ), the two are discussing about how to create a school for the younger gods, with Zeus insisting that the school system should include military training, while Odin insisted that the course like that is not really necessary.

"I say we should install it!"

"No, Zeus…that is not necessary!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not!"

"You dare challenge me?"

"Yes!"

"Do not fool me, old man."

"Is that an insult…?"

As the two bicker among themselves, a goddess tries to interject between the two and urged them not to get extreme over this kind of topic, and this goddess is identified as **Athena** , the goddess of wisdom (she resembles **Chisa Yukizome** from **Danganronpa 3** ), and she urges the two to calm down and find an alternative way to settle the dispute, which Zeus said that Odin is being too old-fashioned yet she said there is a way to settle this without threatening to get physical, but Zeus said that words alone are not enough to settle the dispute.

"It's been 500 years since then…"

"So?"

"So I say we should change it a bit…"

"But Zeus…war is not the answer…"

"For me it is…"

"Please…be rational…"

"There is no room for that…"

"There is…"

By then, the Goddess of Mercy arrived and there she asks Athena what happened here, and in which she tells the goddess the situation and the Goddess of Mercy pondered on what to do as she sees Odin and Zeus are staring daggers at each other, but then Makoto Sanzo came and watched the scene, and after hearing the debate, he came up with a compromise so as to give the two gods an idea on how to settle the matter peacefully.

While Zeus seemed like he did not like the idea of a mere mortal poking in on a god's business, Odin seemed to be receptive of the idea, and tells Zeus to give it a try and see where this lead to, saying that there is nothing to lose if he would give it a try. Zeus did not like this yet he sensed that it may be worth a try to see if Makoto's suggestion would work, so he reluctantly agreed to it and Athena clapped her hands and said that the meeting is adjourned.

As Makoto sighed in relief, he is confronted by the god **Ares** (he resembles **Juzo Sakakura** from **Danganronpa 3** ), and stared menacingly at Makoto, seeing him as an eyesore and that he did not like the idea of a mere mortal priest barging in on the gods' affairs and told him to mind his own business, which Makoto tried to defend himself.

"Actually, I…"

"Look here, pipsqueak…this is a god's affair…so don't poke your nose here."

"Um…"

"You think you're a hotshot just because you are dressed like a priest?"

"No…not really…I was just helping in settling the dispute peacefully…"

"Look here…"

"Whoa!"

"Want me to WAGE WAR on you, brat?"

Ares became more irritated and grabbed Makoto by his priest robe and began to shake him roughly until the Goddess of Mercy called Ares' attention, holding his bag that contained Zeus' underwear, and tells him that he is becoming a naughty god, grinning mischievously and tells him that Zeus will be very upset, which Ares became alarmed and threatened to attack her if she squeal to Zeus about this.

"Hmm…oh Ares…see these..?"

"Hey!"

"What would Zeus do if he finds out what you just did…?"

"You bitch…hand them over!"

"No, I won't…"

"I'll kill you if you tell him…"

"Oh dear…Zeus saw it…"

"Huh?"

However, Zeus showed up and saw and heard everything, and he is pissed badly as he figured out why he is always running out of underwear, and tells Ares that he will not tolerate perverts in his palace, which a visibly shaken Ares tried to plead with him.

"Ares…how dare you…"

"Whoa…wait…Zeus…I can explain…"

"That explains why I am running out of underwear…even my fellow gods are snickering behind my back seeing that I am not wearing one…they even said how UGLY my balls are…"

"Well…you see…I was…"

"What? What is your excuse….why steal my underwear?"

"You see I was…right! I was fitting them…to see if they…um…fit me…"

"A pitiful excuse…now you will pay the price!"

"Whoa! Wait! Calm down!"

But Zeus would not hear any of this, and threw several lightning bolts at him, hitting Ares on his butt as he ran out of the palace with Zeus chasing him, and Athena chased after the two to try and calm them down. The Goddess of Mercy snickered as she gets to see a good show before thanking Makoto for easing the conflict. Makoto blushed at this but then the goddess went closer to Makoto and took a smell, where she noticed that he smelled like sweat and heat as she realized that he had just came from a brief journey and he realized it as well and apologize.

The goddess then decided to take him to her palace and have him take a bath so he would smell good, and the two left the palace of Zeus, where you can see Zeus continuing his chase on Ares, throwing lightning bolts at Ares' butt, despite Ares pleading for mercy yet Zeus is unwilling, seeing that Ares was wearing them and even found that Ares is keeping one on his pocket.

"So you have them! I cannot believe there is an underwear thief in heaven!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"AND THAT!"

"Forgive me, Zeus!"

"Give me back my underwear!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

-x-

Much later, at the palace of the goddess, Makoto Sanzo was at the guest room where one of the servants showed him the shower room, and after the servant left, he removed the Maten Sutra, his priest robe, his sleeveless upper tights, his boots, his black jeans and his brief. There the naked Makoto went inside the shower room to take a shower, and there the Goddess of Mercy went inside the guest room, where she took Makoto's priest garb and tells her servant to put it on the washing machine to have it washed.

"Here."

"Eh?"

"Put it on the washing machine."

"Really?"

"You heard me. Have it washed and use the spin dryer."

"Okay."

"And make sure they are dried within the hour."

"At once."

The servant nodded as she took the clothes away while the goddess holds the Maten Sutra and keeps it with her so no one would try to steal it. As Makoto came out, he blushed at seeing the Goddess of Mercy in front of him and he is naked as he forgot to get the towel, and waved his arms telling her that he did not know she is here, apologizing non-stop, fearing that this might affect his image as a Sanzo priest even though she is staring at him in an adoring way.

The Goddess of Mercy glanced at Makoto from head to toe, and then straight at his crotch, seeing that it was fully shaved, and cute-looking. She smirked as she got an idea on how to pass up the time and make his stay here a MEMORABLE one, so she spoke and assured that it is okay, and tells him that his priest garb is currently being washed and it will be ready for about an hour, much to his surprise, as he did not brought any extra clothes with him.

"Really?"

"Yes~s…"

"Um…I did not brought any spare…"

"Oh, no need to worry about that…"

"Eh?"

"Look at you…you're dripping…"

"Um…"

"Let me dry you up…"

The Goddess of Mercy then took a towel and began wiping Makoto's body, which he blushed and offered to do it himself, but she smiled and said to let her, saying that he should consider this as a GIFT from a goddess, but as she began wiping the boy's penis, she smirked as she began caressing it with her fingers, and to Makoto's surprise, his penis slowly rose up, increased in size and hardened. He got aroused and was unable to make a move as the Goddess of Mercy wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and sensually rubbed it back and forth.

Makoto started to moan as pleasure enveloped his body as she stared at the boy's SHAVED erection, feeling it throb and she removed her upper garment where her BUSTS are exposed and wrapped them around the boy's erection, giving him a PAIZURI, and he moaned as the pleasure got stronger yet he tells her that someone might come in but she tells him that she locked the door and tells him to enjoy the GIFT she is giving him.

"Ahhh…"

"Feels good…"

"W-wait…ahh…someone might…ahh…"

"Don't worry…I locked the door…"

"Ahh…"

"Enjoy it…feel my BOOBS caress your BIRD…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"So smooth…yet hard…"

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing the scene where the Goddess of Mercy Giving Makoto Sanzo a BOOBJOB, and they all stared at Naegi, as the Luckster is blushing furiously as he did not expect a scene like that to appear. Komaeda then patted Naegi on the shoulder saying that Naegi is LUCKY to have a scene like that, which Naegi denied that.

"Ah, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"Having a scene like that…getting to feel Enoshima's breast like that…"

"Eh?"

"You really are LUCKY…"

"No…you're wrong…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

However, Naegi turn around and stared wide-eyed seeing Maizono giving him a DEATH GLARE and grabbed him by his collar and shook him very violently and demanded an explanation as to why he is shown having a scene like that, and Naegi tried to defend himself despite being shaken violently non-stop by Maizono.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or I'll beat you up!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Asahina and the others are quite worried about this as the various scenes in the movie showing Naegi, Owari, and now Enoshima showing their likeness has somewhat caused a lot of misunderstanding. The scene at the movie showing Makoto having a semi-love scene with the Goddess of Mercy has caused Maizono to go into OVERDRIVE as she violently demanded an explanation from Naegi, as he is unable to answer due to him being shook violently by Maizono.

Sonia then urged Maizono to calm down as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, but Maizono continued to shook Naegi as she wanted to get answers, and Sonia sighed as she had to do something or else the landlady might come here and reprimand her and her classmates.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments earlier make up for it, as the three main characters of Danganronpa 3 appear as gods.

Then…the moment you are waiting for…the goddess gives her GIFT to Makoto Sanzo…though it ended in a cliffhanger, but more are on the way in the next chapter…

And poor Naegi…that scene really ticked off Maizono…and even threatened to HARM him if she doesn't get PROPER answers from him…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Goddess of Mercy give more HEAVENLY gifts to Makoto Sanzo…in style!

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	12. Sensual Gift From The Goddess

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Junko Enoshima playing the role of the Goddess of Mercy, and you will see what GIFT she would give to Makoto as the Sanzo priest and how their inter actions would be like.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Megami kara no kan'nō-tekina okurimono_**

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing the scene where the Goddess of Mercy giving Makoto Sanzo a BOOBJOB, and they all stared at Naegi, as the Luckster is blushing furiously as he did not expect a scene like that to appear. Komaeda then patted Naegi on the shoulder saying that Naegi is LUCKY to have a scene like that, which Naegi denied that.

"Ah, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"Having a scene like that…getting to feel Enoshima's breast like that…"

"Eh?"

"You really are LUCKY…"

"No…you're wrong…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

However, Naegi turn around and stared wide-eyed seeing Maizono giving him a DEATH GLARE and grabbed him by his collar and shook him very violently and demanded an explanation as to why he is shown having a scene like that, and Naegi tried to defend himself despite being shaken violently non-stop by Maizono.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or I'll beat you up!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Asahina and the others are quite worried about this as the various scenes in the movie showing Naegi, Owari, and now Enoshima showing their likeness has somewhat caused a lot of misunderstanding. The scene at the movie showing Makoto having a semi-love scene with the Goddess of Mercy has caused Maizono to go into OVERDRIVE as she violently demanded an explanation from Naegi, as he is unable to answer due to him being shook violently by Maizono.

Sonia then urged Maizono to calm down as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, but Maizono continued to shook Naegi as she wanted to get answers, and Sonia sighed as she had to do something or else the landlady might come here and reprimand her and her classmates.

"Maizono-san..."

"Shut up!"

"Please calm down..."

"Not until Naegi-kun explains himself!"

"I'm sure he is not involved..."

"I'm sure he is! The movie scenes shiws it! Naegi...answer me right now or I'll beat you up!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

However, a knock on the door is heard and everyone stopped their antics as Sonia answered the door where the landlady asks them to simmer down as the other tenants can hear their antics, which Sonia apologized and told her classmates to calm down. After that the landlady left and the Hope's Peak students calmed down, and Asahina urges Maizono to calm down as she believes that neither Naegi or Enoshima are involved in this.

Maizono was still not convinced as she continue to glare at Naegi, and the Luckster is somewhat terrified, and he repeatedly assured to her that he is not involved in THAT scene, which did little to appease her.

"I told you I'm not involved!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you there in that movie and havong that scene with Enoshima-san?!"

"I keep telling you I'm not physically involved!"

"If I find out that you're...!"

"I swear I'm not involved!"

"Grrr...!"

However, Hanamura urged everyone that they should continue watching the movie as he claims that he wants to see more of the story, though Saionji mumbled that he just want to see more of the ecchi scenes, though he is not deterred, and pointed out that she too wants to see the sex scenes, which Saionji blushed and denied the accusations.

"What was that, you chef pig?"

"Don't deny…you want to see Naegi's PEE-PEE…in full view…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Ohh…then why were you so fixated earlier when the sex scenes were shown…?"

"Don't you...!"

"See…you want to fantasize about…"

"Don't mistake me for you, you cooking asshole!"

"EMINEM!"

As the two classmates bicker, Mitarai decided to use this chance to take the tape out so he can return it to his understudy, but Hanamura grabbed the tape and slips it back inside the player, and as Mitarai tries to stop him, Ibuki ties him up so he won't interfere, and Hanamura played the tape and the rest looks on as they continue to watch the next scene and see where the story goes.

-x-x-x-x-

The servant nodded as she took the clothes away while the goddess holds the Maten Sutra and keeps it with her so no one would try to steal it. As Makoto came out, he blushed at seeing the Goddess of Mercy in front of him and he is naked as he forgot to get the towel, and waved his arms telling her that he did not know she is here, apologizing non-stop, fearing that this might affect his image as a Sanzo priest even though she is staring at him in an adoring way.

The Goddess of Mercy glanced at Makoto from head to toe, and then straight at his crotch, seeing that it was fully shaved, and cute-looking. She smirked as she got an idea on how to pass up the time and make his stay here a MEMORABLE one, so she spoke and assured that it is okay, and tells him that his priest garb is currently being washed and it will be ready for about an hour, much to his surprise, as he did not brought any extra clothes with him.

"Really?"

"Yes~s…"

"Um…I did not brought any spare…"

"Oh, no need to worry about that…"

"Eh?"

"Look at you…you're dripping…"

"Um…"

"Let me dry you up…"

The Goddess of Mercy then took a towel and began wiping Makoto's body, which he blushed and offered to do it himself, but she smiled and said to let her, saying that he should consider this as a GIFT from a goddess, but as she began wiping the boy's penis, she smirked as she began caressing it with her fingers, and to Makoto's surprise, his penis slowly rose up, increased in size and hardened. He got aroused and was unable to make a move as the Goddess of Mercy wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and sensually rubbed it back and forth.

Makoto started to moan as pleasure enveloped his body as she stared at the boy's SHAVED erection, feeling it throb and she removed her upper garment where her BUSTS are exposed and wrapped them around the boy's erection, giving him a PAIZURI, and he moaned as the pleasure got stronger yet he tells her that someone might come in but she tells him that she locked the door and tells him to enjoy the GIFT she is giving him.

"Ahhh…"

"Feels good…"

"W-wait…ahh…someone might…ahh…"

"Don't worry…I locked the door…"

"Ahh…"

"Enjoy it…feel my BOOBS caress your BIRD…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"So smooth…yet hard…"

Makoto Sanzo was unable to resist further as his penis hardened even more, and yet he is worried that someone might barge in, and as the Goddess of Mercy stopped, she wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and began to chant a spell which her hand glowed, and Makoto felt sensual heat enveloping his organ, and after that, he felt his erection throbbing harder, and there she told him that she placed a spell where he can enjoy himself for 30 minutes before his body gives in to the ULTIMATE PLEASURE.

"...so you have 30 minutes to enjoy HEAVEN...with yours truly...

"Ahh..."

"Now then...we are aboutnto start the main event..."

"B-but..."

"No buts...just sit back and relax..."

"Ahh..."

"Your PEE-PEE is begging...so I will show you MERCY..."

"Ahh..."

With that, the Goddess of Mercy took out a COMPACT DISC with PORTABLE SPEAKERS, and played it, where a rather seductive music played, and she began to caress Makoto's erection in a slow, but sensual way, which further increases the arousing sensations within his body, feeling his penis hardening further, throbbing several times. Makoto gritted his teeth as he tries to fight off the sensations, but his body says otherwise, as his hips began to move back and forth.

The goddess smirked at seeing his reaction and upped the ante as she began taking the boy's penis inside her mouth, tasting and exploring him, and she can feel the boy's hard organ vibrating inside her mouth, and then alternating between rubbing him with her hand and suckling his organ with her mouth, and made seductive comments which Makoto was too aroused to respond properly, moaning instead as the pleasure went stronger.

"Mmm...so smooth..."

"..."

"...yet hard..."

"..."

"For a 14-year old...you sure are innocent..."

"..."

"Your penis...so cute..."

"..."

This action lasted for five minutes, and there she took off all of her clothes and stood naked before Makoto Sanzo, and the sight was more than enough to keep him still in shock, his erection throbbed harder, and there she seductively put him on her bed, as he lay down, she gave him a phallic-sized vibrator and she lay on top of him, facing the boy's penis as her WOMANHOOD faced his face, and there she REQUESTED that he slowly jab it inside her, which he appeared hesitant to do.

"If you would please...?"

"Eh...?"

"Oh, don't be shy..."

"But..."

"It's okay~y..."

"..."

"Go on..."

"..."

But after a gentle prodding, Makoto was persuaded to do so, and slowly jabbed the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD, slowly rubbing it around, and she moaned as she took Makoto's penis inside her mouth, feeling it throb harder, and began to suckle him in a seductive manner. He was somewhat nervous as he never thought he'd be in such as a position, but the arousing sensations slowly overtook him as his penis throbbed harder and in turn slowly jabbed the vibrator deeper inside her, and he can see that the Goddess of Mercy is getting more and more aroused.

She stopped her actions to get some air and to moan in delight as she rubbed Makoto's penis faster and faster, and in turn caused him to thrust his hips upward due to the powerful sensations, his erection hardening further, and due to sensual confusion, he pushed the vibrator further inside, and thus sends her in a sensual frenzy, moaning as she rubbed his penis faster, which arouses him further and both moan in arousal.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

This went on for 13 minutes, and the goddess reached orgasm as she moaned softly but long, as the orgasm lasted about 35 seconds, yet he kept on pushing the phallic vibrator inside her, while she continued to suckle Makoto's hard penis. After that she went still as she is trying to catch her breath, and he stopped his action to allow her to recover a bit, out of respect to her.

The Goddess of Mercy sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE off his chest, then she smirked as she kissed him on the lips, which a blushing Makoto stared in surprise. After that she seemingly recovered began to mount herself over Makoto's hard penis, admiring its size, which was above average and though she is facing the opposite way, in which she is using the REVERSE COWGIRL POSITION, the goddess began to lower herself until her WOMANHOOD is impaled, and began to move up and down, feeling his LENGTH rubbing her INSIDES, arousing her once more.

At the same time, Makoto felt helpless as the goddess was riding on top of him, his penis being plundered and is overwhelmed by the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, his hips began to move on its own to meet the thrust of the goddess and as the two got aroused further, she tries to push herself lower, and can feel the HEAD of Makoto's penis trying to reached the TAIL-END of her WOMANHOOD, and moaned at the strong pleasure she is feeling. Likewise, Makoto was also aroused feeling his length throbbing while feeling the HEAD going deeper inside her.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

The scene zoomed closer to their crotches as you can see the goddess' WOMANHOOD moving up and down while Makoto's penis remained still but is being pleasured, and because of the spell she casts on Makoto's penis, it absorbed more pleasure but stalled his ejaculation, as this went on for 15 minutes, and she reached her second orgasm, in which she pushes herself downward and the HEAD of Makoto's penis went further inside her, which his body reacted in strong arousal and thrusts his hips upward while moaning.

However, she then grabbed hold of his hips as she lay down, and with his penis still inside the goddess' WOMANHOOD, Makoto moved and lay on his right side, where the two are in a T-SQUARE position, and there she tells Makoto to move his hips, and overwhelmed by arousal, he did as told, and moved his hips back and forth, and his penis moved in and out of her WOMANHOOD, where she began moaning in delight, while he was silently aroused and just panted.

Her legs spread, her left leg laid on his left hips while her right leg draped over his lower left leg, and you can see her breasts bouncing as her body is being plundered, and the scene zoomed towards their crotches, where you can see Makoto's penis going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, his balls moving as well, and the scene zoomed further inside, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing her vaginal walls as well as pushing itself further deeper inside, and you can see his penis throbbing harder and harder.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Uuuhhh..."

"So good!"

"Uhhh..."

"D-deeper...jab it...deeper...aaahhhh!"

"Ahhh..."

"More! Give me more!"

"Ahhh...!"

Makoto was overwhelmed by arousal as he can feel the smooth skin of her legs, the warmth of her ENTRANCE, and the scent of her body, and he finds himself unable to resist her, and the scene shifts back inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Makoto's penis continuing to move back and forth, rubbing the walls, and in which the action went on for 13 minutes, and there you can see the vaginal walls contracting, squeezing Makoto's penis and after about 45 seconds you can see her FEMININE FLUIDS covering his organ, showing that the Goddess of mercy reaching her 3rd orgasm, and she slowly went still as she relishes the feeling.

However, the spell she casts on Makoto's penis soon faded and now the sensations that were stored within his organ for the past 42 minutes are threatening to overload, in which you can see his LENGTH moving faster, trying to go deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, and after 25 seconds you can see his erection throbbing, and the scene zoomed towards the HEAD of Makoto's penis, where you can see throbbed non-stop before firing his SEED.

You can see it firing at every 3-second interval, shooting like a water gun as whitish substance traveled within the walls of her WOMANHOOD as Makoto's penis shoots out 10 shots of his SEED, and he was overwhelmed by the orgasmic feeling and he is unable to stop thrusting his hips as it kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, gritting his teeth and panting just to keep himself from making a noise, as the phase lasted for nearly a minute.

Makoto's body finally settled down, and went still as he panted from the activity that he unwittingly participated, yet his penis remained inside her and she smirked as she still enjoyed the feeling, yet she was a bit disappointed as she felt Makoto's organ beginning to soften and there he slowly pulls himself out and lay on his back, as he tries to regain his bearings and the goddess scooted closer and tells him that he has just received a goddess' BLESSING and now he can resume his journey.

After that, he slowly got up yet he is worried that he is covered in sweat, but she took out a sprinkler and sprinkled him with water and gave him a baby cologne, and 18 minutes later, his priest garb is fully dried and she accompanied him to the main hall where he entered the teleporter and the Goddess of Mercy sent him back to the temple in the human world, and once he returned, the temple disciples and officials asked him what went on at heaven, and what was it like, and Makoto Sanzo sweat-dropped seeing that he is pestered with a lot of questions.

"Ah, Sanzo-sama!"

"You have returned!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"We were worried about you!"

"How was your trip?"

"What was it like at Heaven?"

"Are the gods kind and benevolent?"

"Um..."

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing the scene where the Goddess of Mercy having SEX with Makoto Sanzo, starting with a HANDJOB, then a 69, and a FULL INTERCOURSE, and they all stared at Naegi, as the Luckster is blushing furiously as he did not expect a scene like that to appear. As Hanamura grinned at seeing a real hardcore scene, Komaeda then patted Naegi on the shoulder saying that Naegi is LUCKY to have a scene like that, which Naegi denied that.

"Ah, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"Having a scene like that…getting to feel Enoshima's body like that…and even have a PENETRATION SCENE with her…"

"Eh?"

"You really are LUCKY…I sure envy you…"

"No…you're wrong…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

However, Naegi turn around and stared wide-eyed seeing Maizono steaming, as steam billowed from her head, ears and nose, her teeth gritting and is giving him a DEATH GLARE and grabbed him by his collar and shook him very violently and demanded an explanation as to why he is shown having a scene like that, and Naegi tried to defend himself despite being shaken violently non-stop by Maizono.

" **NNNAAAEEEGGGIII-KKKUUUN!** "

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or I'll beat you up THIS INSTANT!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Asahina and the others are quite worried about this as the just witnessed a very hardcore scene which involves the characters that are identical to Naegi and Enoshima. The scene at the movie they just saw showed Makoto having a full love scene with the Goddess of Mercy in three different scenes, and those scenes alone has caused Maizono to go into OVERDRIVE as she violently demanded an explanation from Naegi, as he is unable to answer due to him being shook violently by Maizono.

Sonia then urged Maizono to calm down as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, but Maizono continued to shook Naegi as she wanted to get answers, and Sonia sighed as she had to do something or else the landlady might come here and reprimand her and her classmates.

"ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! DID YOU DO "THAT" WITH ENOSHIMA-SAN?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or else!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and finally…the Goddess of Mercy gave Makoto Sanzo her GIFT…and he gets to taste HEAVEN…in a surprising way. Moreover, Maizono did not like this and showed Naegi her WRATH…in a comical way…as she demanded an explanation on why he had THAT SCENE with Enoshima despite it being a FICTIONAL FILM…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new yokai will be introduced…and potentially becoming Makoto Sanzo's follower…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	13. A Yokai From Another Land

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Naegi would escape Maizono's WRATH after seeing the HARDCORE ACTION scene which she misunderstood it gravely, while another character makes her debut.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 13: Betsu no tochi kara no yōkai**_

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing the scene where the Goddess of Mercy having SEX with Makoto Sanzo, starting with a HANDJOB, then a 69, and a FULL INTERCOURSE, and they all stared at Naegi, as the Luckster is blushing furiously as he did not expect a scene like that to appear. As Hanamura grinned at seeing a real hardcore scene, Komaeda then patted Naegi on the shoulder saying that Naegi is LUCKY to have a scene like that, which Naegi denied that.

"Ah, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"Having a scene like that…getting to feel Enoshima's body like that…and even have a PENETRATION SCENE with her…"

"Eh?"

"You really are LUCKY…I sure envy you…"

"No…you're wrong…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

However, Naegi turn around and stared wide-eyed seeing Maizono steaming, as steam billowed from her head, ears and nose, her teeth gritting and is giving him a DEATH GLARE and grabbed him by his collar and shook him very violently and demanded an explanation as to why he is shown having a scene like that, and Naegi tried to defend himself despite being shaken violently non-stop by Maizono.

" **NNNAAAEEEGGGIII-KKKUUUN!** "

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or I'll beat you up THIS INSTANT!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Asahina and the others are quite worried about this as the just witnessed a very hardcore scene which involves the characters that are identical to Naegi and Enoshima. The scene at the movie they just saw showed Makoto having a full love scene with the Goddess of Mercy in three different scenes, and those scenes alone has caused Maizono to go into OVERDRIVE as she violently demanded an explanation from Naegi, as he is unable to answer due to him being shook violently by Maizono.

Sonia then urged Maizono to calm down as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, but Maizono continued to shook Naegi as she wanted to get answers, and Sonia sighed as she had to do something or else the landlady might come here and reprimand her and her classmates.

"ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! DID YOU DO "THAT" WITH ENOSHIMA-SAN?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or else!"

" WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Asahina is also worried and tried to calm Maizono down but the SHSL Idol would not listen and continued to shook Naegi non-stop and Naegi is pleading for his life as he insisted that he has no ACTUAL INTERCOURSE with Enoshima and that the movie only used his likeness, telling her that he is still a VIRGIN, much to everyone's surprises, and Maizono stared at him with doubtful eyes.

"What was that?"

"I'm still a virgin!"

"Are you sure?"

"Honest!"

"You mean you were not TOUCHED by any other girls?"

"Yes! That's the truth!"

"And you're not lying?"

"I'm telling the truth! Honest!"

As Naegi affirmed that he is still a virgin, Maizono kept on glancing at him with VERY SUSPICIOUS EYES, and three minutes later the scene shows that Naegi is laid on the floor, his arms tied near a table leg and his pants and brief are down, exposing his erection, and Maizono is slowly taking off her panties as she intend to take his VIRGINITY as well as being the first girl to do so, and the rest stared wide-eyed at what she is about to do.

Naegi himself is surprised at this and demanded to Maizono what is she trying to do.

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"..."

"Wh...what are you...?"

"I will take your virginity away...I won't let any other girls to beat me to it...!"

"W-wait...!"

"Shut up and let me DO you!"

"P-please...wait...!"

"Here I come!"

Asahina then decided to intervene, telling her not to do this, and Maizono began to act suspicious towards her for trying to defend Naegi, but Asahina defended herself and Naegi, as well as pointing out about the others watching the scene in front of them.

"Maizono-chan...hold on...!"

"Asahina-san...no...don't tell me you intend to...?"

"No...that's not what I mean!"

"Then what?"

"You can't do it here!"

"Why not?"

"The others are watching you!"

"!"

Maizono then saw the Class 77 members staring wide-eyed at her then saw Hanamura staring lecherously at her, causing her to shriek, and there Midai used his jacket to cover the SHSL Cook's face while Owari told Maizono to dress up at once, which she did, frantically putting her panties up and sat on the floor, blushing deeply in shame, and Asahina freed Naegi as he frantically covered his crotch with his pants.

Mitarai was getting flabbergasted seeing that things are getting worse, and decided to remove the tape but Saionji and Hanamura prevented him and said they want to see how the movie ends, but Mitarai said he doesn't want to see the ending saying that because of the tape it caused a lot of trouble and misunderstandings.

"Hold it!"

"Let us watch the movie till the end!"

"Are you two crazy? That tape is causing a lot of trouble!"

"Of course not...it's fun to watch..."

"I want to see MORE of it!"

"Saionji...Hanamura...are you two...?"

"Hanamura...quick...tie him up!"

"Got it!"

"What? No!"

Hanamura and Saionji grinned as they tie Mitarai up and they began to resume playing the tape, which the others joined and everyone are watching as the next scene is about to be shown.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene showed that Makoto Sanzo got up from the bed after having an INTENSE SESSION with the Goddess of Mercy, and there he slowly went to the dryer and find out that his priest garb is fully dried, which he puts them on and the Goddess of Mercy accompanied him to the main hall where he entered the teleporter and the Goddess of Mercy sent him back to the temple in the human world, and once he returned, the temple disciples and officials were relieved to see him and asked him what went on at heaven, and what was it like, and Makoto Sanzo sweat-dropped seeing that he is pestered with a lot of questions.

"Ah, Sanzo-sama!"

"You have returned!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"We were worried about you!"

"How was your trip?"

"What was it like at Heaven?"

"Are the gods kind and benevolent?"

"Um..."

Makoto Sanzo was hesitant to answer them as he did not want them to find out that he had SEX with the Goddess of Mercy, and instead he told them about his OTHER experiences at heaven, such as encountering lots of gods and goddesses, how the politics there work, and what the resident gods are like when in heaven.

However, some of Makoto's critics do not believe him and accused him of lying and insinuated that he seduced the Goddess of Mercy and that he is just fooling around. The Chief Abbott reprimanded the critics but they even insinuated that the Goddess of Mercy is SO STUPID in choosing Makoto to give him a tour at heaven which the Chief Abbott became concerned.

"That brat…"

"He's just pretending but he's enjoying it…"

"I can't believe that Kanzeon Busatsu would be so stupid in giving that trash a tour in Heaven...!"

"The river drifter should have been killed instead of Sanzo the 30th…"

"What an excuse…Kanzeon Bosatsu is such a BRAINLESS BITCH..."

"Makoto…the maniac…"

"I wish the gods at Heaven would kick his balls…"

"Yeah…"

The Chief Abbott became alarmed and reprimanded the detractors for their foolishness and told them to stop it, but the detractors were so stubborn and called the Chief Abbott and Sanzo the 30th FOOLS for defending a trash like Makoto, but then, the teleporter opened and the Goddess of Mercy came out, and sighed upon hearing what the critics just said, as she took something out from her upper garment, where you can see a remote controller, and she pressed the button and an explosion is heard, and smoke billowed in a form of a MUSHROOM-shaped cloud.

KA-BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, the detractors are gone, and all that is left are their sandals, which were smoking hot, and the temple, officials, students, and the Chief Abbott, knelt down and bowed non-stop, begging for mercy as they just witnessed her unleashing ONCE AGAIN a SMALL PERCENTAGE of her WRATH, which Makoto stared in surprise as he did not expect that the goddess was eavesdropping, and now she is pissed off and full of fury.

The temple official, and the Chief Abbott knelt down and bowed several times as they appeal to the Goddess of Mercy to calm down and spare everyone inside the temple, not wanting to have the temple wrecked due to her WRATH.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The Goddess of Mercy just stared at them, and she finally spoke and told the Chief Abbott to do something about it as seeing these kind of people ruined her mood and made it clear that she might consider blacklisting this temple unless there is change here, and the Chief Abbott bowed non-stop and pleaded to her for mercy and compassion, admitting that he was not strict enough to discipline his disciples.

"Forgive me!"

"…"

"I was not too strict to my pupils!"

"…"

"I promise to bring change here!"

"…"

"Please…have mercy on this temple!"

"…"

After that, the Goddess of Mercy turn around and head back to the teleporter, and returned to heaven, and the Chief Abbott berated the pupils and urged them to stop criticizing the Goddess of Mercy and Makoto, and the pupils grudgingly nodded, and Makoto went outside where Owari-Goku is there, holding an I-Pad, and as he peered, he stared wide-eyed as Owari-Goku is watching a PORN movie and he urged her to turn it off but she refuses, causing the two to bicker non-stop.

"Goku!"

"What?"

"Get rid of that!"

"Huh? Why? I'm enjoying it..."

"It's against the rules of this temple!"

"Go FUCK off!"

"Whatever...we're leaving...and we're resuming our journey..."

"Huh? Already?"

As Makoto Sanzo tells Owari-Goku that they are about to resume their journey, the Chief Abbot came and told him that it is already late, and invited him to rest for tonight and then resume his journey tomorrow, and though Makoto declined, he is persuaded to accept saying that it would be better to rest given that he went on a tour at heaven and the temple officials wanted to hear about his experience when he visited heaven.

However, as Owari-Goku stared at Makoto, she smelled his priest uniform, where the scent of laundry soap is there and then smelled his body, and grabbed him as she tells him that he has the scent of cologne which came from heaven, and asks him if he SCREWED with the Goddess of Mercy, and he denied it even though that he was LAID by the goddess.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I know that scent...it's from that Goddess of Mercy...did she SCREW with you?"

"No...you're wrong..."

"I can tell! My senses can't be fooled...you just had sex with her!"

"No...I did not...!"

"Liar! You're PEE-PEE is mine, you hear?"

"Stop spouting nonsense!"

The Chief Abbott sweat-dropped at the scene, wondering how Makoto was able to tame such a yokai and is worried that Owari-Goku might betray him given that she is a yokai herself.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere within the road, where a young, teenage girl is seen standing there. She appeared to be wearing a royal dress that was in tatters, having blond hair and has a European feature. Lastly, her ears are pointed, which confirms that she is a yokai, but her hands are drenched in blood and it shows that she has just killed a dozen yokai whom she is bearing a grudge against, yet she appeared to be dissatisfied with what she just did.

The teenage girl, who hailed from a European country, is identified as **Sonia-Hakkai** , and she came all the way to Japan to seek out someone, but another group of yokai came and confronted her, and they seem to know her and demanded that she cease her action at once, but she declined, stating her mission as if she were a princess from a far-away kingdom.

"Hey! Stop hunting us, you blond-bitch!"

"Why attack us when you're a yokai too? Why not join us and hunt the humans!"

"Yeah...and you can SCREW with us..."

"Silence, you filthy animals!"

"What?"

"You bitch!"

"You sure have the nerve!"

"Let's kill her!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, as Maizono is just moments away from CLAIMING Naegi's VIRGINITY, only to stop by Asahina and Maizono frantically resume her composure, while in the movie Makoto Sanzo tries to tame Owari-Goku.

Also, a new character is introduced, and she is modelled after Sonia Nevermind. She is Sonia-hakkai, and like in the manga/anime, Saiyuki, she was a human who turned into a yokai due to being bated in the blood of 1,000 yokai, and now she is about to make things interesting here…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Goddess of Mercy assigns Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku to find Sonia-Hakkai and stop her…though they might have difficulty…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	14. A Side Mission

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot, and I am surprised to see so many reviews. Thanks, everyone! Now we pick up the next chapter where the last one left off, and here you will get to see Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are doing before commencing to another side trip.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14: Saidomisshon_**

The next day, the scene shifts at the temple where Makoto Sanzo woke up after spending the night, and he had a rather stressful night, as last night some of the temple pupils opposed in letting Makoto stay as they deem him a heretic and unworthy of bearing the title of Sanzo, and demanded to the Chief Abbott to have Makoto stripped of the title and have him expelled, but the Chief Abbott refuses, and as the corrupt pupils decided to take matters in to their hands, Owari-Goku stepped in and beat the corrupt pupils up and they were knocked out.

The Chief Abbott apologized and has the corrupt pupils punished and Makoto apologized for Owari-Goku's actions, but he assured to Makoto that it is okay.

As Makoto puts on his priest garb, he found Owari-Goku playing a PS Vita and is behaving rather well, and there he told her that they are about to resume their journey, in which she asks if they are really going to the west, which he nodded as this was what his mission is about, and Owari-Goku flexed her muscles as she decided to go along as she wants to have some action, feeling that nothing good would happen if they are to remain here after what happened last night.

"So are we going/"

"Yes, Goku…"

"Ah, goodie."

"Why are you so…?"

"Coz nothing good will happen if we stay here?"

"Huh?"

"You saw what happened last night…many of the humans here hate your guts even though you didn't do anything bad…"

"…"

As the two are about to resume their journey, one of the temple officials came and tells Makoto that he is being summoned by the Chief Abbott and said that the Abbot wanted to tell him something, and Makoto agreed and tells Owari-Goku to wait here which she whined a bit.

"Goku…can you wait here for a while?"

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Yup."

"How long?"

"It won't be long…"

"…fine."

"I'll be back…I promise."

"Hmph."

Makoto told her to wait a bit as he thinks it would not be long, and as he went inside, the Abbott led him inside one of the sacred temple where a huge computer monitor is shown, and there one of the temple officials turn the computer on, saying that it is ready, and the monitor lit up where a live feed is shown, where three human-like heads appeared and spoke to Makoto Sanzo, introducing themselves as the **_Three Aspects of Heaven_** , who act as messengers and relay messages from Heaven.

"Greetings."

"We are the Three Aspects."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, newly designated Sanzo."

"Hello. I am honored to meet you."

"We apologize if we summoned you when you are supposed to go on a journey…"

"But we were tasked to contact you."

"This is an order from the Heaven"

"Please hear us out."

"it is important."

The Three Aspects then began to tell Makoto Sanzo about a person, who was once human but turn into a Yokai, and began what became a killing spree and believe that the person has become a serial killer and feared that the person, who became a yokai may have targeted innocent people and tasks Makoto to head out, find and stop the person before more killing sprees take place.

Makoto understood, and was given details about the target, and after that, the monitor went blank, and as Makoto stepped out of the sacred room and told the Chief Abbott that the Three Aspects gave him a task and he is off to find the person the Three Aspects seek and bring him back here which the Chief Abbott nodded.

"…and that is what happened, Chief Abbott…"

"I see…"

"Which is why…"

"Of course…it is not a problem."

"Thank you."

"No…we thank you…we are truly blessed…meeting the Goddess of Mercy and the Three Aspects through you…we cannot ask for anything more."

"Um…"

"I am sure your predecessor is proud of you…"

However, the corrupt students show up, voicing their displeasure at the thought of Makoto would be staying here again and said that Heaven is spoiling him too much and felt that the Goddess of Mercy is spoiling Makoto and accuses her for having a fetish for young boys.

Unfortunately, the teleporter flashed and the Goddess of Mercy shows up, dressed in a robe and sporting an ice bag on her head, she appeared to be displeased at hearing the pupils complain, and there the pupils insinuated that she has gotten STUPID for showing SPECIAL TREATMENT to a TRASH like Makoto, which further irked the Goddess of Mercy.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"If you insist on spoiling that brat…yes!"

"…"

"That brat's a river drifter…a dirty boy! He do not deserve such treatment!"

"You…"

"Just kill him!"

The Chief Abbott became alarmed and reprimanded the detractors for their foolishness and told them to stop it, but the detractors were so stubborn and called the Chief Abbott and Sanzo the 30th FOOLS for defending a trash like Makoto, and the Goddess of Mercy sighed as she took something out from her upper garment, where you can see a remote controller, and she pressed the button and an explosion is heard, and smoke billowed in a form of a MUSHROOM-shaped cloud.

KA-BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, the detractors are gone, and all that is left are their sandals, which were smoking hot, and the temple, officials, students, and the Chief Abbott, knelt down and bowed non-stop, begging for mercy as they just witnessed her unleashing another SMALL PERCENTAGE of her WRATH, which Makoto stared in surprise as this was the FOURTH time he has seen anything like this.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Makoto was speechless as this was the first time since yesterday to see her rather ANGRY SIDE, and he could not help but feel sorry for his detractors, yet there is nothing he can do as it is out of his hands, and he watched the temple officials and the pupils kneeling and bowing non-stop just to appease the Goddess of Mercy, as they begged her not to punish the temple, and the goddess just watched them procrastinating as she pondered on whether to SHOW THEM MERCY or make them feel her WRATH even more.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The Goddess of Mercy just stared at them, and she finally spoke and told the Chief Abbott to do something about it as seeing these kind of people ruined her mood and made it clear that she might consider blacklisting this temple unless there is change here, and the Chief Abbott bowed non-stop and pleaded to her for mercy and compassion, admitting that he was not strict enough to discipline his disciples.

"Forgive me!"

"…"

"I was not too strict to my pupils!"

"…"

"I promise to bring change here!"

"…"

"Please…have mercy on this temple!"

"…"

She then sighed and said that she will forget what has happened today, and told him to get to work in disciplining his people which the Chief Abbott nodded, and as the Goddess if Mercy left, he began disciplining the pupils as Makoto sighed at this and he is given a cartographic sketch of the yokai he is tasked to stop, and he is taken aback at seeing the sketch, showing that it was Sonia, who appeared to be a year older than her, looking human in appearance but has yokai ears.

He then went outside and told Owari-Goku that they are tasked with a mission and upon seeing the sketch, Owari-Goku sighed seeing that she and Makoto are going to hunt what she dubbed as a BARBIE DOLL with yokai ears and thinks that this mission is going to be easy, but Makoto tells her it is probably not, saying that the info he got stated that she was once human but became a yokai after killing 1000 yokai, which piqued Owari-Goku's interest.

She is quite surprised to hear this and she felt a bit of interest as she crackled her knuckles as she expects a hard-fought fight, as she wanted to hit something with her fists, which made Makoto a bit worried at his companion's rather violent tendencies.

"A human turned yokai, huh?"

"Goku…?"

"Interesting!"

"How so?"

"She killed a thousand yokai…then that means that she's strong…"

"Why are you so upbeat?"

"Coz I found myself a punching bag!"

"Goku…!"

After that, the two began to take their leave and are outside the temple when some of the temple's bullying pupils are seen manning the upper walls and taunted Makoto, urging him not to comeback because he is an outsider and do not deserve the title of Sanzo, which irked Owari-Goku yet Makoto had to restrain her as the taunting became louder.

"RIVER DRIFTER!"

"DIRTY BOY!"

"YOU'RE AN EMBARASSMENT!"

"GET LOST AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"WE HOPE YOU GET KILLED!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"A MOTHERFUCKER GARBAGE!"

"HOPE YOU GET EATEN ALIVE!"

However, several lightning bolts flashes down and hits the bullying pupils, turning them into charcoaled figurines and they ran down crying, and there the Chief Abbott tells them that the gods in Heaven are not pleased with their actions, and the bullying pupils knelt down and begged for mercy, and regretted their actions and promised not to pick on Makoto anymore, while they continue to beg for mercy thunder roared louder and louder.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

-x-

The scene shifts at Heaven, where you can see Zeus (resembling Kyosuke Munakata) had just finished throwing his LIGHTNING BOLTS at the temple below, and the Goddess of Mercy thanking him for doing her a FAVOR, and he said that he will only do this once but never again, saying that he does not want to waste his BOLTS over something so silly, but the Goddess of Mercy promised that this is only a one-time favor and nothing more.

"Are you sure this is just a one-time thing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmph."

"At least you get to test a target range."

"If they are yokai, then I would not mind. But those are humans…"

"Stupid humans."

"Whatever. I am done here."

"Thanks again."

By then, **Athena** (the Goddess of Wisdom, who also resembled  Chisa Yukizome), showed up and cuddles Zeus, saying that she wants a MASSAGE from Zeus and he sighed in annoyance yet she affectionately persisted which he slowly gave in to her whims.

"Oh, Zeus…"

"What?"

"I want a massage…"

"Why me?"

"Your hands are like lightning bolts…"

"Seriously…"

"It'll jumpstart my knowledge again…oh please…?"

"Fine."

As the two left, the Goddess of Mercy watches the scene below as she wondered what would happen next, and mentally wished that another situation would occur so that she can have an excuse to bring Makoto in Heaven and have SEX with him again.

-x-

The scene shifts elsewhere within Japan, where Sonia-Hakkai had just took down a dozen yokai assassins, and she appeared to be bent on a campaign of vengeance, as she is holding a lone surviving assassin, who is actually human, as he is only paid to lead the yokai bandits to kill her, and there Sonia demanded to the man to tell him where her targets are, yet he is unwilling because he was paid a large sum of money to keep the targets' location a secret.

"I ask you again…tell me."

"I won't."

"Tell me now or…"

"Or what?"

"…"

"Go masturbate on a dildo, you foreign bitch…"

"!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Angered, Sonia slew him before leaving, as she is determined to find her targets before deciding on what to do once her mission ends. Despite her actions, she does not exhibit any malicious intent, only a vengeful reason that had no hints of malice, but driven by a tragic situation on her part.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from showing mercy, the goddess did show her WRATH…in a comical way…

Sonia appeared again, and she is getting closer to her supposed mission of revenge…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are on a mission…stop Sonia. But will they be able to given that Sonia killed 1,000 yokais?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	15. Tense Confrontation

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story pushes forward as the character that resembled Sonia is shown to be moving ahead with her intention, while Makoto and Owari are getting closer to their target…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 15:**_ _ **Kinchō Shita Taiketsu**_

The scene shifts elsewhere within Japan, where Sonia-Hakkai had just took down a dozen yokai assassins, and she appeared to be bent on a campaign of vengeance, as she is holding a lone surviving assassin, who is actually human, as he is only paid to lead the yokai bandits to kill her, and there Sonia demanded to the man to tell him where her targets are, yet he is unwilling because he was paid a large sum of money to keep the targets' location a secret.

"I ask you again…tell me."

"I won't."

"Tell me now or…"

"Or what?"

"…"

"Go masturbate on a dildo, you foreign bitch…"

"!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Angered, Sonia slew him before leaving, as she is determined to find her targets before deciding on what to do once her mission ends. Despite her actions, she does not exhibit any malicious intent, only a vengeful reason that had no hints of malice, but driven by a tragic situation on her part.

-x-

About four hours later, Makoto Sanzo and Owari-goku passed by the area and are surprised to see the carnage before them, where the corpses of the yokai are laid on the ground, and while Owari-goku vocally expressed dismay that she missed the action, Makoto Sanzo wondered who did this, and how could someone be able to kill so many without the use of a holy device.

Owari-goku said that she is pumped up and want to meet the one who did this, expecting that the mystery person is strong and could be a yokai, though Makoto Sanzo said that they are not sure if this is the work of a yokai or a person with special abilities.

"Easy, Goku…"

"Huh?"

"We don't know who did this."

"It's obviously a yokai…look at the mess…"

"True, but…"

"But what?"

"If it's a yokai, it would not make sense if a yokai attack a fellow yokai…"

"Maybe the yokai gang owed someone a debt or something…"

As the two went on their way, they noticed a trail of blood drops on the ground, and they glanced at each other as they suspect that the culprit may be nearby, and Owari-Goku crackle her knuckles as she is excited to get into a fight, but Makoto Sanzo urged her to calm down as they still need to investigate the matter and find out whp did this.

However, a group of yokai showed up, and are pleased to see a Sanzo priest, as they believed in rumors about becoming an immortal should they EAT a Sanzo priest, and soon they began arguing against one another on who will get to eat him, which Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku sweat-dropped at the sight before them.

"Okay, stand aside!"

"What?"

"Are you going to eat him?"

"No, me first!"

"I saw him first, so it'll be me!"

"I want to be immortal!"

"No, I want to be a god!"

"Screw you!"

Makoto sighed as Owari-Goku says that they should take out the yokai and get on the road, which he nodded and Owari-Goku went in to action and began to beat up the yokai, which they began screaming in terror as they could not match her power and strength, and Makoto sighed in relief as he did not have to chant the sutra and lets her deal with the yokai, who are wailing in terror.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HHHEEELLPPP!"

"MAD MONKEY!"

"A PSYCHO-BITCH!"

"GGAAAHHH!"

"NNNOOO!"

"SPARE ME!"

-x-

About an hour from where Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are standing, Sonia was walking the road, her hands drenched in blood after killing several more yokai who stood in her way, and she saw what appeared to be a castle, and she clenched her fists as her eyes narrowed, feeling that she has found her goal and now she is proceeding ahead.

However, several more yokai showed up, and are standing in her way, in which they say that they will not let her go further and told her to turn back or else they will make her their WHORE, which made Sonia more determined to go through with her intentions.

"Alright, you blond-haired bitch…"

"This is far you can go!"

"Turn around and leave."

"Wait, don't let her go!"

"Huh?"

"We can make her our whore!"

"Yeah…a perfect sex slave…"

"Right…want to see her PUSSY…"

Sonia responded by telling them that they should leave instead or else they would regret it, which the group stared in disbelief at what she said, and she reiterated that she will get through them and reach the castle to meet the BOSS, and make him pay.

"Big mistake. Now you will pay and will face your boss."

The yokai goons laughed off at her threats, thinking that she is just bluffing and not serious, ignoring her blood-soaked hands believing that she is easy to deal with and they mocked her by saying that she should instead serve them as their SEX SLAVE and that she should do so 24 hours a day non-stop, and even said she should be HONORED to do so.

"You should serve us."

"Yeah…"

"You won't have to worry…"

"Give us a handjob…"

"…or a blow job…"

"A double-penetration would suit a whore like you…"

"Ha-ha!"

"What do you say, foreign bitch?"

Sonia greeted her teeth at being insulted, and as the yokai laughed and taunted her, and after a minute, she smirked and grinned as she went closer, where the yokai stopped laughing after she killed five yokai under 60 seconds, and they are now starting to feel wary at what she just did, realizing that she is not an EYE CANDY as they initially believe.

"No way…"

"She just…"

"What is she?"

"Is she human?"

"Don't just stand there!"

"He's right! We can take her, she's just one bitch!"

"Come on!"

"Let's kill her!"

But their musing is interrupted when Sonia began attacking, and the yokai group soon became terrified as she killed 10 more, and the terrified yokai started to panic and told their fellow kind to stop her and kill her at once, which they seemed to be reluctant.

But this did not stop her as she pressed with her attack, and the yokai group screamed in terror as they are slowly being killed off.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HHHEEELLPPP!"

"A WHILD WHORE!"

"A PSYCHO-BITCH!"

"GGAAAHHH!"

"NNNOOO!"

"SPARE ME!"

-x-

Not far, Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are walking the straight path, as Owari-Goku's sense of smell picked up the scent of the yokai blood, and she can tell they are heading straight ahead, and this made her pumped up at the thought of facing a strong opponent, and even wondered if the one who did this is a yokai or a human with special ability.

Makoto Sanzo, however, told her not to get pumped up too much and urged her to be careful since they do not know they are facing against, and whether the one who killed the yokai is an ally or a threat, since he and Owari-Goku are tasked by the Three Aspects to bring in the culprit, alive or dead.

"Easy, Goku…"

"Huh?"

"We don't know who did this."

"It's obviously a yokai…look at the mess…"

"True, but…"

"But what?"

"Remember…we can only kill if the situation warrant it…but if possible, we should bring the culprit back alive…"

"Geez…I doubt if the culprit would be willing to surrender to us…"

As they travelled further, they saw more dead yokai sprawled on the ground, killed in a brutal way, and some in gruesome fashion, and Owari-Goku began to feel wary at seeing how they were killed off, yet she is looking forward to a good fight, and proceeded to go ahead, and several minutes later, they arrived at the spot where Sonia was last seen, where scores of bodies are laid, all dead in bloody fashion.

Makoto-Sanzo became concerned at this, and as he is about to proceed ahead, he saw a yokai who is still alive, and is on the verge of death, and there he asked him what happened, and though reluctant, the yokai eventually confessed, saying that a teenage girl came here from a foreign country after a rival king hired yokai's to massacre the girl's family. After that the rival king fled and came here where he formed an alliance with a yokai bandit, in exchange for protection.

Makoto-Sanzo then talked to the yokai and convinced him that what he did was wrong when it turns out that he is involved in the massacre and persuaded him to repent for his deeds, and the remorseful yokai renounces his past deeds and begged for forgiveness, and Makoto-Sanzo said that he is forgiven, which the yokai thanked him before expiring.

Owari-Goku just stare at the scene and asks him if he did the right thing in forgiving a yokai for what he did, and he said that as a priest-in-training, it is part of his training and that the yokai has renounce his deeds and asks for forgiveness, and that is important, and at the very least, the yokai who died may find redemption once he arrived at the afterlife.

"And that is that."

"…"

"You should learn from this as well, Goku."

"No thanks."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

I'm not cut out for that…""

"Well…"

"Whatever."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well…not much action here apart from a brief battle, along courtesy of Owari…but she and Makoto are close to finding their target of interest…will they be able to find her in time…?

 _ **Preview:**_

* * *

Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku finally meet up with Sonia…will they be able to persuade her to stop…or will a fight break out…?

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	16. Stand Off

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story pushes forward as the character that resembled Sonia is shown to be moving ahead with her intention, while Makoto and Owari are getting closer to their target…

And once they do…expect some tension that would threaten to get blown out of proportions…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 16:**_ _ **Sutandōfu**_

The scene shifts to Sonia's dorm, where Class 77 stared in surprise seeing that Sonia's likeness was used in the movie, where she is portrayed as Hakkai, and Sonia herself was pleased that she get to do some action scenes, Owari grinned as she liked the scene where her character do more action scenes, while Naegi sighed as he wondered where the next scenes in the movie would go.

However, Soda is not pleased at the fact that Sonia's character would mean that she would become a yokai, and complained to Mitarai on why give Sonia's character a tragic moment, shaking him almost violently and the SHSL Animator had to defend himself from Soda's accusations.

"Hey! What the heck is this?!"

"Whoa!"

"Why give Sonia-san a sad plot?!"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Change her plotline or I'll use my mechanical inventions on you!"

"I can't! my understudy made that movie!"

The others sweat-dropped at the scene while Naegi is quite worried about this as the various scenes in the movie showing his likeness has somewhat caused a lot of misunderstanding. The earlier scenes showing him having a love scene with Owari is one thing, but risqué scenes with Enoshima at the movie is another, and he narrowly convinced Maizono that the movie is fictional and there are no ACTUAL CONTACT there.

Sonia then urged Soda to calm down, saying that she does not mind it, and urged everyone to behave as the next scene of the movie is about to be shown, and Soda reluctantly releases his hold on Mitarai as they all watched and await the next scene of the movie.

-x-x-x-x-

Not far, Makoto Sanzo and Owari-Goku are walking the straight path, as Owari-Goku's sense of smell picked up the scent of the yokai blood, and she can tell they are heading straight ahead, and this made her pumped up at the thought of facing a strong opponent, and even wondered if the one who did this is a yrokai or a human with special ability.

Makoto Sanzo, however, told her not to get pumped up too much and urged her to be careful since they do not know they are facing against, and whether the one who killed the yokai is an ally or a threat, since he and Owari-Goku are tasked by the Three Aspects to bring in the culprit, alive or dead.

"Easy, Goku…"

"Huh?"

"We don't know who did this."

"It's obviously a yokai…look at the mess…"

"True, but…"

"But what?"

"Remember…we can only kill if the situation warrant it…but if possible, we should bring the culprit back alive…"

"Geez…I doubt if the culprit would be willing to surrender to us…"

As they travelled further, they saw more dead yokai sprawled on the ground, killed in a brutal way, and some in gruesome fashion, and Owari-Goku began to feel wary at seeing how they were killed off, yet she is looking forward to a good fight, and proceeded to go ahead, and several minutes later, they arrived at the spot where Sonia was last seen, where scores of bodies are laid, all dead in bloody fashion.

Makoto-Sanzo became concerned at this, and as he is about to proceed ahead, he saw a yokai who is still alive, and is on the verge of death, and there he asked him what happened, and though reluctant, the yokai eventually confessed, saying that a teenage girl came here from a foreign country after a rival king hired yokai's to massacre the girl's family. After that the rival king fled and came here where he formed an alliance with a yokai bandit, in exchange for protection.

Makoto-Sanzo then talked to the yokai and convinced him that what he did was wrong when it turns out that he is involved in the massacre and persuaded him to repent for his deeds, and the remorseful yokai renounces his past deeds and begged for forgiveness, and Makoto-Sanzo said that he is forgiven, which the yokai thanked him before expiring.

Owari-Goku just stare at the scene and asks him if he did the right thing in forgiving a yokai for what he did, and he said that as a priest-in-training, it is part of his training and that the yokai has renounce his deeds and asks for forgiveness, and that is important, and at the very least, the yokai who died may find redemption once he arrived at the afterlife.

"And that is that."

"…"

"You should learn from this as well, Goku."

"No thanks."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

I'm not cut out for that…""

"Well…"

"Whatever."

The two then proceeded to move ahead as they have a feeling that they are getting closer to their mission and Makoto Sanzo hoped that he would meet their target and try to talk some sense, though Owari-goku prefer to face their eventual target the USUAL way…fistfight and all, though he persuade her to let him deal with the target first, and if diplomacy fails then he will let her do her way.

Hearing this, Owari-Goku accepted as she chose to be a bit patient and see where this would lead to.

"…so let me do things first…"

"…"

"If all else fail…the you can go on…"

"Oh…fine."

"Good."

"I'll try to be patient…but don't expect anything fancy with your preaching stuffs…"

"Okay…"

"…"

The two walked some more, where they came across a trail of corpses, which are the yokai, all bloodied and disemboweled. Makoto Sanzo can tell that the yokai were brutally assaulted, and wondered if letting Owari-Goku deal with the target would be a good idea as using her for situations like this would be a last resort tactic.

Owari-Goku felt a bit excited as she feels that she might find some challenge here and hoped that the target is a villain, as she love to have a MOVING punching bag, but Makoto cautions her not to jump to conclusions and they will have to wait and see before making their next move.

"Easy, Goku…"

"What?"

"We need to see for ourselves if this yokai is bloodthirsty or not…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"You just saw the scene here…obviously the target is…"

"Let's see it first…then we can determine our course of action…"

"Oh…fine."

Owari-Goku sighed and just nodded as she and Sanzo walked forward, not wasting any time. They kept on walking until she caught a scent, and Makoto Sanzo asks her if she caught up with something, and there she said she smell a scent of blood, and using her senses, she can hear sounds of fighting not far away from here.

She told Makoto Sanzo that she can tell that their target is nearby and said that she is going ahead to find out and stop the target if needed, which he tried to urge her not to go ahead this instant as they need to know the situation, but she said that she already know, and began to ran off despite the Sanzo priest's urging to wait.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Goku!"

"Later, ahoge priest!"

"Come back!"

"Can't hear you!"

"Stop!"

"…"

His call to her to wait fell on deaf ears as Owari-Goku ran off, and Makoto Sanzo sighed as he decided to give chase as he cannot let his DISCIPLE to wander off by herself and is worried that she might accidentally kill the target given her brash and impatient nature.

-x-

Not far, the target, Sonia, is being stalled by two dozen yokai bandits as they intend to prevent her from advancing further, as you can see a castle is stationed just several steps from where she is standing, and the bandits told her to either turn back or become their SEX SLAVE, which they noted that she is so ALLURING and ATTRACTIVE.

They then said that they would consider letting her live if she agree to have SEX with them, much to her infuriation at how they look down at her and for degrading her as a person.

"So how about it?"

"Be our whore…"

"Yeah…"

"Become our sex toy…"

"Satisfy our dicks!"

"A blowjob would suffice…"

"We can do TRIPLE PENETRATION…"

"What do you say, you blond-haired bitch?"

Sonia clenched her fists as one of the bandits came and touched her breasts, which he said aloud that she is so sexy, but he paid the price as she jabbed her fingers into his chest and rips out his heart, killing him on the spot, and the rest of the bandits were taken aback at seeing her do that, and by then they noticed that her whole body is drenched in blood, and saw that her ears have already changed shape, as it now resembled a yokai.

The yokai bandits are now getting wary as Sonia requested that they move out of the way or else they will regret it, but the yokai bandits were hesitant, as they were unwilling to be intimidated by a girl, and that she is all alone, while the bandits are about 24 of them, and as Sonia gave them one last warning to move aside, the bandits were defiant to the end.

"Hah!"

"No way, you bitch!"

"You think you can scare us?"

"We outnumbered you!"

"You should have say you become our whore so we can spare you!"

"Now you'll have to pay the price!"

"Let's butcher this bitch!"

"Let's get her!"

As the 12 bandits charged forward, Sonia charged as well, and managed to grab one of her attackers' weapons and uses it to slowly slay the first 12, which made them into a bloody mess, and this leaves the remaining 12, and they were slowly getting discouraged at seeing her single-handedly kill their fellow bandits, and wondered if Sonia really turned into a yokai.

"No way…"

"Did she…?"

"She killed half of our numbers…"

"Is she…?"

"She can't become a yokai…"

"A human turning into a yokai…?"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

By then Owari-Goku arrived and is surprised to see what Sonia just did, and there the bandits noticed that Owari-Goku is also a yokai and offered her a REWARD if she kills Sonia, which Owari turn down and said that she does not take bribes that easily.

By then Makoto Sanzo arrived, panting after running after Owari, and seeing him, the yokai bandits began to see a GLIMMER OF HOPE, as they heard that by eating the flesh of a Sanzo priest, they can become immortals, which unaware to them, is only a rumor that is actually false.

"Look!"

"A Sanzo priest!"

"Let's eat him!"

"Yeah…if we eat him…we can become immortals!"

"Really?"

"Then let's eat him!"

"Come on!"

"Yummy!"

The bandits then went towards Makoto, intending to consume him but Owari-Goku summoned her staff and started to beat them up, but a few others managed to get past her and went for Makoto, who took out his Banishing Pistol and shoots them down, disintegrating them in the process, and soon the bandits are defeated, but then Sonia grabbed the pistol and aimed at him and Goku, which resulted in a stand-off as Owari-Goku is in a bind as Sonia is aiming the pistol at a point-blank range, thus she could not evade the bullet stike,

Makoto is also in a bind as he too is within range and all he could do now is wait, as Sonia told the two not to interfere as she has a MISSION to accomplish, but promised that she will turn herself in to them once she accomplished her task.

"Just stay back…please…"

"Uh…"

"You…!"

"I admit what I did…and I do not regret it…but…"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Let me finish my mission…once it is accomplished…I will turn myself in and accept the punishment…"

"Really…?"

"You got to be joking…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well…not much of a heavy action here apart from a brief battle, but now Sanzo and Goku finally faced Sonia…and while she grabbed his weapon and held them at bay, she promised to surrender once she took care of business…which the other two are baffled as to what Sonia meant…

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

The Sonia arc will conclude in the next chapter…but expect some…STEAMY moments at the end…which will no doubt make Owari-Goku go GREEN with JEALOUSY…

Reviews are welcomed...


	17. Resolution

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story pushes forward as the character that resembled Sonia is shown to be moving ahead with her intention, while Makoto and Owari are getting closer to their target…

And once they do…expect some tension that would threaten to get blown out of proportions…which may cause unforeseen results…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17:_** ** _Kaiketsu_**

The scene shows that Sonia is committing a massacre by killing the yokai that stood in her way, and she is not letting up as she fought them off despite the odds being against her, and she steadily decreased their numbers and the remaining yokai bandits are starting to get discouraged at seeing Sonia being able to kill so many of their brethren, and even noticed the yokai ears on Sonia.

They wondered how a girl like Sonia is capable to killing so many yokai even though she is alone.

"No way…"

"She…she…"

"Is she really human…?"

"Can we take her on…?"

"Yeah, we can!"

"But she reduced our numbers!"

"So what? We can still take her!"

"Hey, look!"

By then Makoto Sanzo arrived, panting after running after Owari, and seeing him, the yokai bandits began to see a GLIMMER OF HOPE, as they heard that by eating the flesh of a Sanzo priest, they can become immortals, which unaware to them, is only a rumor that is actually false.

"Look!"

"A Sanzo priest!"

"Let's eat him!"

"Yeah…if we eat him…we can become immortals!"

"Really?"

"Then let's eat him!"

"Come on!"

"Yummy!"

The bandits then went towards Makoto, intending to consume him but Owari-Goku summoned her staff and started to beat them up, but a few others managed to get past her and went for Makoto, who took out his Banishing Pistol and shoots them down, disintegrating them in the process, and soon the bandits are defeated, but then Sonia grabbed the pistol and aimed at him and Goku, which resulted in a stand-off as Owari-Goku is in a bind as Sonia is aiming the pistol at a point-blank range, thus she could not evade the bullet stike,

Makoto is also in a bind as he too is within range and all he could do now is wait, as Sonia told the two not to interfere as she has a MISSION to accomplish, but promised that she will turn herself in to them once she accomplished her task.

"Just stay back…please…"

"Uh…"

"You…!"

"I admit what I did…and I do not regret it…but…"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Let me finish my mission…once it is accomplished…I will turn myself in and accept the punishment…"

"Really…?"

"You got to be joking…"

Sonia pleaded to Makoto Sanzo to let her be for the time being as she glanced at a castle that is quite near, and once she got past the forest then she can head there and invade it, where she will find the mastermind and get her revenge.

As Sonia left, Makoto Sanzo was baffled at the turn of events, and Owari-Goku shook him by his collar and tells him that they can't let her get away like that, which he nodded and tells her that they are going to follow her and find out what drives her to do this, and stated that Sonia must be taken back alive, which Owari-Goku said that she can't promise it given that Sonia is capable of beating up someone and she is holding the Banisher gun.

"Oh, fine."

"Good."

"But can't say I can promise, though…"

"Why, Goku?"

"Look around…she killed those yokai…"

"…"

"And she took your gun…think she would surrender like that?"

"We'll worry about that later."

The pair then proceeded to head towards the forest and navigate their way, coming across several dead yokai, which Owari-Goku noted that Sonia might be crazed as she would have to be crazy inndoing something this dangerous, though Makoto Sanzo stated that Sonia is driven by revenge, and said that from the looks of it, something tragic might have happened that made her do this.

However, their musing is interrupted when another dozen yokai showed up, and they appeared desperate after narrowly escaping Sonia's wrath, and seeing a Sanzo priest, they are now drooling because of believing in a rumor about gaining immortality by eating a PURE Sanzo priest, they are ready to eat him alive in order to gain eternal life.

"Look!"

"A Sanzo priest!"

"Let's eat him!"

"Yeah…if we eat him…we can become immortals!"

"Really?"

"Then let's eat him!"

"Come on!"

"Yummy!"

As Owari-Goku took out her staff, Makoto Sanzo started to chant a prayer, where the Maten Sutra began to glow and materialize, wrapping itself around the yokai bandits and they screamed in pain as they are starting to dissolve into dusts, lamenting that they were so close in acquiring eternal life and even begged to the Sanzo priest to let them take a bite of him.

"WWWWAAHHH!"

"NNNOOO!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"LET US EAT YOU!"

"WE WANT TO BECOME IMMORTALS!"

"LET US GO!"

"AAIIEE!"

"GGGYYAAAHH!"

As the Yokai are taken care of, Owari-Goku sighed in annoyance, seeing that her fellow yokai are so stupid in taking such an unproven rumor seriously, and wondered who came up with the idea about gaining immortality by eating a Sanzo priest. She finds it utterly absurd, which Makoto Sanzo agreed, as he sensed that someone made that rumor up for a reason.

The two then proceeded and traveled within the forest until reaching the exit, where they saw Sonia stood there, holding one remaining Yokai who is still alive, and he is begging for mercy, not wanting to die, and Sonia, pointing the Banisher Gun, aimed at him and said that she will let him live if he takes her to the castle and lead her to the mastermind, which the terrified yokai willingly accepted.

"N-no…please…"

"…"

"Don't kill me…!"

"That depends on whether if you're willing to cooperate…"

"Fine…fine! I'll do as you asked!"

"Then take me to your leader…and to the castle!"

"O-okay…I'll do it!"

"Now!"

By then Makoto Sanzo approached Sonia and urged her to show restraint, but she insisted that she must reach the castle no matter what, which made Owari-Goku irritated and asks Sonia why go through all this, and asks if she is doing this over something petty, but Sonia revealed that she is a foreign princess from far away, and came here to avenge the death of her family after the mastermind hired mercenary yokai's to massacre her royal family and her country's people. She even said that after finding out that she slowly turn into a yokai after killing 1000 yokai that massacred her family and her countrymen, she is still determined to carry out her mission.

The Sanzo priest came to sympathize her and urges her not to be blinded by rage and said that he will be willing to help her if she calms down and act accordingly and not be dictated by anger or vendetta, which slowly swayed Sonia, much to Owari-Goku's surprise.

"Please…calm down…I'll be willing to help…"

"Eh…?"

"Hay, Sanzo…are you…?"

"Really…? After what I did to you…?"

"If you act accordingly…sure…as long as you do not give in to rage and revenge…"

"Hold it, Sanzo…she might be…"

"It's okay, Goku…"

"…"

In the midst of all this, the remaining yokai fled in panic, and Makoto Sanzo then urges the two females that they should work together right now, which Owari-Goku was annoyed, yet she relented and the trio proceeded to head for the castle to find the mastermind behind the massacre on Sonia's country and bring him to justice.

As the minutes passed, Makoto Sanzo, Owari-Goku and Sonia arrived, where they are startled when they saw a huge missile struck the castle, which killed everyone inside, and there they saw the mastermind is being held by a yokai bandit leader, and told Sonia that her efforts are in vain as he will deny her the right to avenge her family and country.

The mastermind, who turn out to be Sonia's despotic cousin who was stripped of his right to compete for the throne, was terrified as he did not expect the yokai bandit, who is revealed to be his conspirator in massacring his own countrymen and royal family, betray and turn on him. He begged to the bandit to spare his life and even offered him a place at his KINGDOM, which the yokai sneered and said that he merely used him from the very start.

"Nope. Not interested."

"Eh? But you said…!"

"Just using you. It was fun."

"Then…you…"

"Looks like the gig is up. Time to say goodbye, you asshole."

"No…please…"

"Bye-bye."

"AAAIIIEEE!"

The bandit then stabbed the mastermind before throwing his body towards the burning castle and taunted Sonia that she will never get justice for her family and threw a grenade, which Owari-Goku swat it with her staff and exploded safely away, but the bandit yokai has fled, and Sonia knelt down as she lost the will as she now has nothing left.

Makoto Sanzo then placed a hand on her shoulder and said that all is not lost as she can still atone for her actions and convince her that there is more to facing what's ahead than seeking revenge, and Sonia cried as she wept at what she has realized. Owari-Goku just looked away as Makoto Sanzo sat down, took out his CROWN and put it on his head and started to chant a prayer as this is one if the jobs of a Sanzo priest.

After several minutes, Makoto Sanzo persuaded Sonia to come with him as they head back to the temple where the Three Aspects are waiting, which a repentant Sonia just nodded as they all leave the scene and trek back until reaching the temple, where Owari-Goku can sense the hostile aura comong from the temple students who harbor malicious contempt towards Makoto Sanzo due to him being a RIVER DRIFTER who became the 31st Sanzo priest.

As the temple representative welcomed Makoto back, he asks him if Sonia is the one he brought back, which he nodded, but then some of the temple guards harshly took down Sonia, striking her on the head with their weapons and restrained her with several power-dampening shackles, and even dragged her to the ground cruelly which Makoto Sanzo objected to the treatment but the temple guards and students told him to shut up and stay out of this.

"Hey!"

"…"

"…"

"You can't…!"

"Shut up!"

"You're just a brat acting as a priest! Stay out of this!"

"Don't think you have special treatment here! You're just a dirty boy!"

"you're an embarrassment in this temple!"

Owari-Goku did not like what she is seeing and berated the guards and students for their actions, but one of the guards fired a tranquilizer gun at her which knocked her out, and there they began to surround Makoto, saying that Makoto is a FRAUD of a Sanzo priest and that he has no right holding such a title and they intend to strip him of that position and appoint a new Sanzo priest, and they will get rid of the two yokai at once.

Suddenly, the Chief Abbott shows up and berated them for their actions which shows that they are not like monks in training and that they are corrupting themselves, but the students and guards reasoned that because of Makoto's actions the temple has been defiled and brought UNCLEAN and VULGAR women here, such as the two female yokai, and they will prove that their actions are just.

As a show of arrogance and cruelty, some of the guards and students began to kick and beat Sonia, and as Makoto Sanzo began to object and attempt to interfere, one of the arrogant temple students struck him with a huge mallet and knocked him down, and the Chief Abbott angrily berated the students, but the students are not deterred and tells him to find a new candidate for the next Sanzo priest, stating that Makoto is an embarrassment to the temple.

However, a bright light shone and soon the Goddess of Mercy appeared, and is wielding a pair of huge shoulder cannons on her shoulders, and she is not pleased with what the arrogant students are doing, and tells the Chief Abbott that the Three Aspects asked her to pick up Makoto and Sonia, but the arrogant students berated her for being stupid, accusing her for having a fetish on UNCLEAN brats like Makoto and they compared her to a prostitute.

"KANZEON BOSATSU! WE OBJECT!"

"THAT BRAT IS A DISGRACE!"

"HE'S NOT A BOY…HE'S A YOKAI!"

"HE'S A HENTAI!"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS LOOKS…HE'LL JUST RAPE YOU!"

"DO YOU REALLY FAVOR AN UNCLEAN BRAT?!"

"WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"YEAH…YOU'RE ONE STUPID GODDESS!"

The Chief Abbott became horrified at this and yelled at the students to stop, but the Goddess of Mercy tells him that she will handle this, and he begged for forgiveness because of the arrogant students, but she assured to him that the students themselves are at fault, and not him or the temple.

"Forgive me, Kanzeon Bosatsu! I…"

"It's fine."

"Eh?"

"Your foolish students are at fault."

"But…"

"Let me deal with them…they will soon know what would happen if they…"

"Uh…are you sure…?"

"Yup…trust me on this…"

But the detractors butted in and continued to berate her for supposedly showing SPECIAL TREATMENT towards Makoto, and they even insinuated that she wants to have SEX with Makoto, and this slowly irked the Goddess of Mercy.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard us!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"If you insist on spoiling that brat…yes!"

"…"

"That brat's a river drifter…a dirty boy! He do not deserve such treatment!"

"You…"

"Unless you intend to have SEX with such a dirty boy!"

"…"

"Just kill him already! Don't let a dirty brat DELOWER you!"

After that, the Goddess of Mercy fired her shoulder cannons and struck the arrogant students, sending them flying and they landed onto nearby trees and some landed head-first onto several jugs and vases, and the remaining ones trembled in fear, realizing that they have incurred her wrath, and they knelt down, bowing several times and begged for forgiveness.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

After that, the Goddess of Mercy clapped her hands, and bright light shone for 10 seconds before it faded, and everyone was surprised to see that she has disappeared, along with Makoto Sanzo and Sonia, while Owari-Goku was left behind, still sedated by the tranquilizer dart.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

Hope you liked this chapter.

Well…not much of a heavy action here apart from a brief battle, but now Sanzo and Goku finally managed to calm Sonia down and persuaded her to turn herself in…and while she eventually surrendered, she was given a ROUGH WELCOME…

Fortunately, the Goddess of Mercy intervened and puts the arrogant temple students in their places…and took Makoto and Sonia with her…yet leaves Goku behind…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Sonia arc will conclude in the next chapter…but expect some…STEAMY moments at the end…which will no doubt make Owari-Goku go GREEN with JEALOUSY…

And at the same time, a new arc opens, where Gojyo is finally introduced…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	18. The Water Kappa

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as aside from Sonia getting a bit of resolution, a NEW CHARACTER is about to be INTRODUCED, so read on and see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18:_** ** _Mizu kappa_**

The scene shifts at Sonia's dorm, where Soda is grabbing Mitarai on his collar, demanding to know why Sonia's character in the movie is given a tragic story and being beaten up by the temple residents, which Mitarai said it was his understudy who did the plot and animation, as well as saying he has no direct involvement on the said movie.

Soda wasn't convinced and demanded to Mitarai to change the plot, which Mitarai said it is beyond him since he did not do the movie himself, resulting in a bickering between the two boys, which the others sweat-dropped at the sight before them.

"Change the script!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I have no hand in that tape! My understudy made that tape...not me!"

"Then you change the plot and setting!"

"I can't just...!"

"Want me to usr my mechanucal weapons to beat you up?"

"Are you threatening me?"

However, Hanamura played the tape and resume watching the movie, where the plot progressed and it shows that the Goddess of Mercy (Enoshima) spoke to the Three Aspects and said that Sonia be given a second chance due to the tragic situation she was in, and Makoto Sanzo spoke on Sonia's behalf, and after some lengthy discussion, Sonia was given a second chance, and Sonia thanked Makoto Sanzo, and proclaimed that she will change herself, adopting the name **Sonia-Hakkai** , and later the Goddess of Mercy gave Sonia a device that is similar to Owari-Goku's diadem, where she tells her that the device, a pair of earings, act as a restraining device.

She told Sonia that she has become a yokai, and to maintain her human guise, she must where them to keep her now-developing yokai powers in check, which Sonia thanked her.

"Here...these are restraining devices."

"..."

"It will help you maintain your human guise...and to keep your developing power in check."

"Really?"

"Yes. Since you became a yokai now, it would be difficult to control that power if you do not get a proper training...

"I see...thank you very much."

"Now then...you and the boy-priest...come with me..."

"?"

The Goddess of Mercy clapped her hand and led them to her room, where moments later she and Sonia were doing a THREESOME, seducing Makoto Sanzo and the young priest-in-training was unable to resist them, as they lapped his erection and balls, and the naked boy lay on the bed as the Goddess of Mercy covered his face with her naked BUSTS while Sonia-Hakkai impales herself on top of Makoto's penis, moving up and down, her ENTRANCE moving up and down, which Makoto was so aroused that the session lasted over 15 minutes before he EXPLODED.

The scene ended with Makoto Sanzo and Sonia-Hakkai returning to the temple, and Sonia left to start her life anew while he and Owari-Goku are about to resume their journey.

The scene shifts back to the dorm, where everyone stared at Sonia, and the SHSL Princess blinked her eyes at being stared like that, and she smiled while saying that she has no involvement on that particular scene.

Soda then demanded to Mitarai about that scene which the SHSL Animator pleaded innocent as he reiterated that his understudy did that and not him.

"So feigning innocence now, huh?"

"Look, I..."

"You know what...you should change your title to SHSL Pornographer!"

"You're crazy!"

"Then what's with that THREESOME scene?"

"I told you it was my understudy who..."

"Don't lie! You did this!"

"I'm not!"

Nagito then patted Naegi on his shoulder, telling him that he is LUCKY to have a scene with two beautiful girls, one jumping on his crotch and the other rubbing her BOOBS on his face, causing Naegi to blush deeply and denied those compliments.

"Ah, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"Having a scene like that…getting to feel Enoshima's body like that…and even have a PENETRATION SCENE with Sonia-san…"

"Eh?"

"You really are LUCKY…I sure envy you…getting LAID by two beautiful girls..."

"No…you're wrong…"

"No need to be shy…"

"I'm not involved in this!"

However, an enraged Maizono grabbed Naegi by his collar and shook him violently after seeing the THREESOME scene and demanded to know if he DID that with Sonia and Enoshima, which he deny the accusations while pleading innocent.

" **NNNAAAEEEGGGIII-KKKUUUN!** "

"Whoa!"

"Why are you having THAT SCENE with BOTH Sonia and Enoshima?!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me right now or I'll beat you up THIS INSTANT!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Sonia then urged everyone to calm down and assured to them that it is just an anime movie and that only their likeness was used and no PHYSICAL CONTACT took place, and while glaring and suspicious, Maizono reluctantly released Naegi, as he is still feeling dizzy at being shook so violently.

By then the next scene is about to be shown, where Class 77, Naegi, Maizono and Asahina watches on as the next scene plays on.

As Hanamura is looking forward to another sex scene, Asahina wondered if Mitarai's understudy spied on Class 78, as the understudy made extensive use of Naegi's likeness, and wondered if the understudy did the same to any of her classmates, and she hoped that her assumption is wrong, as she hoped that the understudy did not include any of the girls, such as Maizono and herself.

She then braces herself as the next scene is now playing.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts at a river, where a group if boys, all aged 13, are playing, swimming, and taking a bath. They are having fun as it was a typical day for these boys to hang out and relax. The boys appeared to be playmates and neighbors, are identified as:

\- Nagisa

\- Jetaro

\- Masaru

\- Yuta

The three boys are scene roughhousing, which they say that one of them are about to get LAID, which the other two said it is unlikely, and this resulted in a bickering among the three.

"I bet one of you are about to get laid..."

"What? You're crazy!"

"Yeah...we're only 13!"

"Who knows? Maybe a sexy girl might come and..."

"Dream on!"

"That would not happen...unless a seductive yokai would do that..."

"Oh...?"

"He's right!"

"Ha-ha..."

Yuta is seen to be giggling at seeing his three friends having fun, and he is quite far from them and is quite near the deep portion of the river. What he did not know is that someone is lurking underneath the waters and is zeroing in Yuta, where a silhouette and a pair of eyes are only scene.

By then the unseen individual stealtily grabbed Yuta and he went underwater, with the attacker covering his nose and mouth and both went underwater which us deep enough not to be seen, and there a huge bubble appeared and covered them, where no water is seen or entering, and an unlimited supply of oxygen is provided.

Yuta can now breathe and is surprised to see who took her, as before her appeared to be a teenage girl with yokai ears, having a curveous figure and busts, tan-skinned like him, and is wearing a one-piece swimsuit.

She is identified as **_Asahina-Gojyo_** and he asks her why be brought her here though she only stare at him without uttering a single word.

"Huh...?

"..."

"Who are you...?"

"..."

"Why...why did you...?"

"..."

"Are you...?"

"..."

Suddenly, she kissed him on the lips, and then her tongue invaded his, which Yuta was slowly being seduced as she gently pushed him to lie on the rock they are sitting on. As she continued to kiss him, she slowly push down his speedo and exposed his SHAVED penis, and there her hand went there and began to caress it, which moments later, Yuta's organ began to increase in size, hardening, and throbbing until it reached FULL STRENGTH.

Asahina-Gojyo then began to lap the younger boy's nipple which, along with his erection being caressed, arouses him further, as her hand encircled the boy's arousal and stroke it up and down, alternating speed, and his hips bucked as he could feel his penis hardening further and the pleasure enveloping his body, in which he moaned in pleasure.

He could feel his erection throb harder as the rubbing was slow at first, then fast before alternating speeds, his hips started to thrust upward as the sensation increases.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Asahina-Gojyo then stare at the younger boy's arousal, as it throbbed back and fro, and he momentarily regain some senses and blushed as this was the first time seeing his penis in its aroused state, and he could not believe how good it felt, and she smiled at him which made him blush even more, as he finds her cute.

She then went closer to the younger boy's penis, where her fingers caressed the HEAD, causing Yuta to moan in pleasure as his erection throbbed harder, and she did this for several minutes, which she removed his speedo and the younger boy is now fully naked, and she proceeded to brush her lips on the boy's shaft before taking the HEAD inside her mouth, gently suckling him, which caused his erection to throb harder.

The sudden jolt of sensation caught Yuta off-guard as the pleasure was intense, and he laid back, his legs spread, and thrusts his hips upward as he moaned aloud as the pleasure was good...so good that he unknowingly thrusts his hips to meet her movements.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Her ministrations were slow, but this was her intention...to seduce and arouse him, doing it slowly knowing this was his first time and Yuta is RIPE, and while she is at it, as her tongue caresses the HEAD, Asahina-Gojyo began to caress Yuta's balls with her fingers, which further aroused him, his legs moving erratically and his hips moved upward.

She then took her mouth off and encircle the boy's penis with her hand and began to rub it up and down, feeling it hardening further before her tongue WHIP the HEAD, arousing him even further, and Yuta moaned aloud again as he thrusts his hips up and down to meet her hand strokes and tongue strokes, the pleasure intensifies by the moment and the younger boy moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him around the bend.

Given that this was the first time feeling this, he was easily seduced and did not question if this is wrong and just followed his body's instinct, and in his state of ecastsy, he moved his hips upward and his erection went inside her mouth, and Asahina-Gojyo held his hips as she began to suckle the boy's erection like a straw sipping a drink.

His body went rigid as the pleasure went stronger and he is starting to convulse sensually as the pleasure is reaching its peak. He moaned aloud again as the pleasure made him feel good.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

Well…while there is no action here, the new character is introduced, and she is based from the Saiyuki character Sha Gojyo.

Okay…in making M-rated fics...I avoid doing incest scenes at all costs...since that is not my specialty...and to make this scene without doing the incest-thing, I portrayed Aoi and Yuta as SEPARATE characters, with Aoi being the water yokai and Yuta being the UNFORTUNATE victim...

Nagisa, Masaru and Jetaro (from Danganronpa: Another Episode) appear here and portray as Yuta's friends, and they, along with Yuta, are portrayed as 13-year old boys...and fortunately they were near the shore, hence Yuta ended up becoming the VICTIM...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The current arc continue as Gojyo continue to seduce her victim...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	19. Underwater Seduction

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as the water kappa continues her antics in holding her victim while Makoto Sanzo and his friends are still busy at Heaven…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19:_** ** _Suichū yūwaku  
_**

The scene shifts at a river, where a group of boys, all aged 13, are playing, swimming, and taking a bath. They are having fun as it was a typical day for these boys to hang out and relax. The boys appeared to be playmates and neighbors, are identified as:

\- Nagisa

\- Jetaro

\- Masaru

The three boys are scene roughhousing, which they say that one of them are about to get LAID, which the other two said it is unlikely, and this resulted in a bickering among the three.

"I bet one of you are about to get laid..."

"What? You're crazy!"

"Yeah...we're only 13!"

"Who knows? Maybe a sexy girl might come and..."

"Dream on!"

"That would not happen...unless a seductive yokai would do that..."

"Oh...?"

"He's right!"

"Ha-ha..."

Suddenly, they noticed that Yuta is not around, and they wondered where he went, which made Nagisa worried, but Jetaro and Masaru believed that Yuta went ahead and went home, which Nagisa said that it is unlikely as Yuta would let them know if he is going ahead without them.

They went ashore where they find Yuta's clothes are still there, and the trio began to feel worried as they noticed that there was no sign of him, and the trio began to look around, which after a few minutes they meet up where they learned that Yuta has not been found yet.

"Well?"

"Searched everywhere..."

"No sign of him!"

"Seriously?"

"Where did Yuta go?"

"He's not the kind who leave without telling..."

"We better keep looking..."

"Hey, look!"

By then they saw Yuta's speedo floating near the waters, and they glanced at each other as they wondered what happened and why his speedo is there, and Jetaro began to wonder if he got seduced by someone, which Masaru said it is a possibility, but Nagisa told them to stop spouting nonsense and they should keep looking for Yuta, dismissing the idea that Yuta is being seduced by a kappa, unaware that it was already happening.

"What if...Yuta got seduced by a kappa...?"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Will you knock it off?"

"What? I'm just asking!"

"What if Yuta is really..."

"We don't know what is happening, so stop assuming things and we should keep looking for Yuta!"

"Okay, okay...we'll look..."

"We're going..."

"Geez..."

-x-

The scene shifts underwater, where you can see a huge energy bubble there, and as the scene zoomed inside, you can see Yuta being seduced by Asahina-Gojyo, and there she is currently continuing her ministration as she kept on arousing the younger boy, and when she went closer to the younger boy's penis, where her fingers caressed the HEAD, causing Yuta to moan in pleasure as his erection throbbed harder, and she did this for several minutes, and then she proceeded to brush her lips on the boy's shaft before taking the HEAD inside her mouth, gently suckling him, which caused his erection to throb harder.

The sudden jolt of sensation caught Yuta off-guard as the pleasure was intense, and he laid back, his legs spread, and thrusts his hips upward as he moaned aloud as the pleasure was good...so good that he unknowingly thrusts his hips to meet her movements.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Her ministrations were slow, but this was her intention...to seduce and arouse him, doing it slowly knowing this was his first time and Yuta is RIPE, and while she is at it, as her tongue caresses the HEAD, Asahina-Gojyo began to caress Yuta's balls with her fingers, which further aroused him, his legs moving erratically and his hips moved upward.

She then took her mouth off and encircle the boy's penis with her hand and began to rub it up and down, feeling it hardening further before her tongue WHIP the HEAD, arousing him even further, and Yuta moaned aloud again as he thrusts his hips up and down to meet her hand strokes and tongue strokes, the pleasure intensifies by the moment and the younger boy moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him around the bend.

Given that this was the first time feeling this, he was easily seduced and did not question if this is wrong and just followed his body's instinct, and in his state of ecastsy, he moved his hips upward and his erection went inside her mouth, and Asahina-Gojyo held his hips as she began to suckle the boy's erection like a straw sipping a drink.

His body went rigid as the pleasure went stronger and he is starting to convulse sensually as the pleasure is reaching its peak. He moaned aloud again as the pleasure made him feel good.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

She can feel the younger boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, his body tensing and she can tell that he is close to the BREAKING POINT, so she stopped her actions which slightly brought Yuta back to his senses, yet he felt something within his penis, and there he stared wide-eyed as Asahina-Gojyo removed her swimsuit, and is now naked, which made him blush deeply, as this is the first time that he is seeing a naked girl.

His eyes glanced at her curvecous figure, from her breast down to he WOMANHOOD, and there she gently pulled him over her, where she tells him to ENTER her, which he was unsure given that this was his first time, and she gently instructed him on what to do.

"Go on..."

"Eh?"

"Go inside me."

"Wh...what do you...?"

"Put your penis inside me...like this..."

"Ahh...l-like...th-this...?"

"Yes...that's it..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

As Yuta did so, the arousing sensations returned, as his hard penis, with Asahina-Gojyo's assistance, slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, and he moaned softly as he never felt such pleasure enveloping his body and organ, feeling his penis throb harder and harder.

Holding his hips, Asahina-Gojyo instructed Yuta to move his hips up and down, and overwhelmed by arousal, the younger boy did, and in doing so his penis went in and out of her, and the scene zoomed inside her ENTRANCE, where you can see Yuta's penis moving back and forth, the HEAD rubbing the INNER WALLS, and slowly his organ began to move a bit faster as the sensation got stronger, driving Yuta to a sensual frenzy.

He began to pant as the arousal got stronger, and he began to push his erection deeper inside her, and soon his penis got harder and harder till it began to throb, as the FORCE began to work its way out and driven by intense pleasure, as well as this was new to him, he had no idea that this would be his FIRST ORGASM, as Yuta thrusts his hips a bit faster, and his penis throbbed several times before it pulsed, and the scene shows that the HEAD of Yuta's penis kept on pushing forward before firing its SEED, which was whitish and thick.

You can see it traveling forward as Yuta's penis fired about nine shots, and the younger boy moaned and panted as he basked at the pleasure he is feeling, reveling at those feelings for the first time. He never thought it would be THIS good, and he remained like that after getting his first orgasm, and Asahina-Gojyo could feel his SEED traveling inside her.

There she gently stroke his cheek and tells him to continue, and for some reason, Yuta's penis remained hard and throbbing, and overwhelmed by her cuteness and his arousal, he was seduced to make love to her even more.

"Go on..."

"Eh?"

"Please continue...keep pushing your penis inside me."

"Ah...are you...ahh..."

"Go on...push..."

"Ahh...l-like...th-this...?"

"Yes...that's it..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

Attracted by her cuteness, and feeling his penis throbbing harder, Yuta gave in to desire as he raised his hips before pushing down, and repeated the process, his erection going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, feeling the warmth of her ENTRANCE as it further hardened his penis, and his body began to crave for more, as he pushes his erection deeper inside her.

Asahina-Gojyo gently stroke his face as she can feel the boy's penis rubbing her on the INSIDE, feeling his hardness as it arouses her as well, and she spread her legs to give him more access, and this further made Yuta more aroused. The feel of her smooth skin, her curvaceous body, and the warmth of her WOMANHOOD, it steadily drives Yuta into a heated passion as the pleasure went stronger, and he was so aroused that he started to moan in pleasure while Asahina-Gojyo watches on.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Yuta repeated the action as they went at it for another several minutes, which Yuta is soon about to reach a second orgasm, and the scene zoomed inside her ENTRANCE, where you can see Yuta's penis moving back and forth, the HEAD rubbing the INNER WALLS, and slowly his organ began to move a bit faster as the sensation got stronger, driving Yuta to a sensual frenzy.

He began to pant as the arousal got stronger, and he began to push his erection deeper inside her, and soon his penis got harder and harder till it began to throb, as the FORCE began to work its way out and driven by intense pleasure, he began to moan as his orgasm is fast approaching, wanting to feel it again as it made him feel sensually good.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Yuta thrusts his hips faster as the sensations got stronger, his penis pushing deeper and deeper, and after several seconds his organ throbbed harder and harder before firing its SEED, which traveled within her INNER WALLS, and Yuta panted while basking at the sensation, which was more pleasurable than the first one, and the feeling was so good that he kept on thrusting, as he could feel his organ throbbing while releasing himself.

After several seconds he stopped, taking a break yet his penis remained inside there, but Asahina-Gojyo stroke his cheek and requested another round, which surprised him as she put up a cute face just to entice him to do as she requested.

"Hey..."

"Hah...hah...y-yes...?"

"Do it...again..."

"Eh...?"

"I want...to do...more..."

"Hah...hah...are you...sure...?"

"Yes...please...?"

"..."

Yuta blushed deeper upon hearing her request, and her fingers went down and caressed his balls, causing his penis to throb harder inside her WOMANHOOD, arousing him again and he is slowly being tempted to continue their session, and the 13-year old boy lean downward and embraced her, feeling her smooth skin, and with her breast touching his chest, it made him feel more good and began to move his hips up and down, and his penis began to move in and out of her.

Yuta had no idea what he is being goaded into, but because of the pleasure he is feeling, as well as this was the first time doing this, he unknowingly did as told, and Asahina-Gojyo wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him gently, her legs wrapped around his, and he was easily seduced, as he began to thrust his penis in and out of her, and his body absorbed a lot of pleasure, not knowing that he is having sex with a human-like yokai for 20 minutes, and yet the innocent boy did not question it as he was feeling good, and he moaned through the kiss just as his seductress did the same.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Though Makoto Sanzo wasn't shown here, the scenes in this chapter makes up for it, but Makoto, Owari and Sonia will appear in the next chapter…so expect some more comic moments…

Seems like Asahina-Gojyo has a heck of a blast…enticing a younger boy to DO her, and he is goaded into doing what she REQUESTED…will his friends be able to find him…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Gojyo arc concludes in the next chapter, as Makoto-Sanzo and the rest are about to be given a mission…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	20. Underwater Climax

**Danganronpa: Journey To The West**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Journey To The West**_ is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
 _ **Saiyuki**_ is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story pushes forward as the Asahina-gojyo arc continues…

Moreover, Makoto Sanzo resurfaces, and faces another problem in regards to his followers…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 20: Suichū kuraimakkusu_**

The scene shifts near the river, where the group of boys, all aged 13, are frantically searching for someone, as they were worried for a reason, and they knew that this situation is somewhat serious and needs unprecedented action. The three boys are identified as:

\- Nagisa

\- Jetaro

\- Masaru

The three boys searched most of the shore they covered, and so far no results were made, and after several minutes of searching, they found nothing. They all have something in common and they knew who they were looking for: Yuta. They initially assume that Yuta left off and went somewhere, but seeing that he hasn't come back, they started to wonder where he went, and realizing that he is nowhere to be found, the three boys began a frantic search for their friend.

They soon meet up at a certain area where they each asked how their search went, which yielded negative results, and they began to get worried at who would took Yuta away like that. However, upon seeing Yuta's speedo floating by the waters, they sensed that he was indeed taken away, and now the trio boys are really worried about what would befell their friend as he went missing for nearly an hour, and feared that he may have drowned.

But then one of them suggested that he may have been taken by a female yokai and molested him, which caused the others to become alarmed at the thought that it situation could be the case.

"What?…"

"Are you kidding?…"

"What if…?"

"Don't be crazy…!"

"We don't want that to…"

"Guys…I'm just…"

"Just keep looking…"

"Okay…"

"Huh…?"

By the a village chieftain passed by and noticed the boys' commotions, and he approached them and asked what is wrong, and there he was informed of what is happening, and the village chieftain then said he will summon his men to assist in the search, and the three boys nodded as they resume their search for Yuta.

Soon, the boys resumed their search, but after five minutes they met up and each asked for any results of their search, which wasn't a good sign..

"Well?"

"Searched everywhere..."

"No sign of him!"

"Seriously?"

"Where did Yuta go?"

"He's not the kind who leave without telling..."

"We better keep looking..."

"Hey, look!"

-x-

The scene shifts underwater, where you can see a huge energy bubble there, and as the scene zoomed inside, you can see Yuta is still being seduced by Asahina-Gojyo, and there she is currently continuing her ministration as she is sitting on top of the boy, her WOMANHOOD impaled on the younger boy's penis, where her hips moved up and down, which Yuta's penis went in and out of her in a steady pace, causing Yuta to moan in pleasure as his erection throbbed harder, and she did this for several minutes, and then she began to seduce him slowly by slowing her action, then pushed her hips downward, where the HEAD of Yuta's penis went deeper inside her, which caused his erection to throb harder.

The sudden jolt of sensation caught Yuta off-guard as the pleasure was intense, and he laid back, his legs spread, and thrusts his hips upward as he moaned aloud as the pleasure was good...so good that he unknowingly thrusts his hips to meet her movements.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Her ministrations were slow, but this was her intention...to seduce and arouse him, strengthening his arousal, and by doing it slowly knowing this was his first time, Yuta is RIPE for another strong orgasm, and while she is at it, she grinded her hips which caused her vaginal walls to make frictions on the HEAD of the boy's penis, then then her fingers began to caress Yuta's balls with her fingers, which further aroused him, his legs moving erratically and his hips moved upward.

Asahina-Gojyo then took Yuta's hands and had them caress her breasts, where he could feel her nipples hardened and this further arouses him, as she raised her hips and then pushes down, then repeated the action for several minutes, where she can feel the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, which made Yuta moan aloud as the pleasure is driving him over the bend.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

Given that this was the first time doing a position like this, he was easily seduced and did not question if this is wrong and just followed his body's instinct, and in his state of ecstasy, he moved his hips upward and his erection went deeper inside her ENTRANCE, and Asahina-Gojyo held his hips as she began to push her hips downward, where the boy's erection went deeper inside her.

His body went rigid as the pleasure went stronger, and as several minutes passed, his body began showing signs that he is reaching another orgasm, and there Yuta is starting to convulse sensually as the pleasure is reaching its peak. He moaned aloud again as the pleasure made him feel good.

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

"..."

She can feel the younger boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, his body tensing and she can tell that he is close to another BREAKING POINT, so she pushed her hips downward and kept pushing it, where Yuta's hips reacted as he pushed his penis upward several times, the HEAD of his penis going deeper inside her and after a minute it throbbed and pulsed, where you can see his SEED shooting out, traveling deep inside her as he fired seven shots, its content were whitish and it kept on shooting out as his penis continued to push forward.

Yuta moaned aloud as the sensation was quite strong and he felt his energy was sapped and went still, taking a break as he intend to rest a bit, yet his penis remained inside her WOMANHOOD and is still hard, and there Asahina-Gojyo remained like this so as to give him a bit time of rest before intending to resume her action.

After over a minute, she took out what appeared to be a small pill and covertly placed it inside his mouth, and he unknowingly swallowed it, where a minute later, he became aroused again and there she tells him that she wants more, which made him blush as she had his hands caress her breasts.

"Go on..."

"Eh?"

"Go inside me one more time."

"Eh…? Are…are you…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"But…aren't you…?"

"It's fine…"

"Uh…"

Yuta was beginning to give in to the pleasure, and to entice him, Asahina-Gojyo lean down and kissed him on the lips, and at the same time pushed her hips downward which caused his penis to push up and he is further aroused, and the two moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

At the temple, the scene shows that Makoto-Sanzo came back via the teleporter, with Sonia-Hakkai in tow, and there he told the Chief Abbott that Sonia will become one of his followers and that, along with Owari-Goku, she will be instrumental in his mission, which the Chief Abbott said that if that is what the Goddess of Mercy wished, then he will accept it.

However, the rude temple students opposed it, as they still bash Makoto for being a heretic, as well as they deem him not fit to assume the role of a Sanzo priest, and they urged the Chief Abbott to kick Makoto out of the temple and kill off Goku and Hakkai.

This did not sit well with the Chief Abbot and he urged the pupils to follow Buddha's will and let go of their bigotry, apathy and envy. He feared that if the Goddess of Mercy were to find out about this there would be another reckoning coming to this temple and he had to harden his stance if needed in order to keep the rude pupils in line.

However, one of the corrupt pupils began to incite a mutiny and urged his fellow pupils that they should take action on their own and take out Makoto and his two yokai followers, which majority of them eagerly agreed, as they are now ready to take action against the three beleaguered youngsters. Hakkai and Goku braced themselves as Makoto Sanzo tried to calm them down, to little effect as the rowdy pupils are now set to take their targets down.

"RIVER DRIFTER!"

"DIRTY BOY!"

"YOU'RE AN EMBARASSMENT!"

"GET LOST AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"WE HOPE YOU GET KILLED!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"A MOTHERFUCKER GARBAGE!"

"HOPE YOU GET EATEN ALIVE!"

However, a bright light flashed, and out of nowhere, the Goddess of Mercy appeared, her arms crossed and looking rather displeased, she can tell that the rowdy pupils needed to be thought a lesson they would never forget, and there she tells them to stop their bickering and accept the fact that Makoto was chosen as the current Sanzo, but the rowdy pupils would not accept it.

Making matters worse, they accused the Goddess of Mercy of favoritism as she seemed to be favoring a heretic like Makoto, and even went as far as accusing him of wanting to HAVE SEX with a RIVER DRIFTER, which the Chief Abbott became fearful, and he tried to dissuade them from making insults, with no luck, as the pupils made it clear that they believe that the Goddess of Mercy is a HEAVENLY SLUT having a thing for brats like Makoto.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you saying I'm STUPID?"

"If you insist on spoiling that brat…yes!"

"…"

"That brat's a river drifter…a dirty boy! He do not deserve such treatment!"

"You…"

"Just kill him!"

Makoto Sanzo, Owari-Goku, and Sonia-Hakkai stared in surprise as the Goddess of Mercy took out what appeared to be a GIANT MISSILE that looked like the same one used in World War II, resembling an atomic bomb and is ready to hurl it onto the rowdy pupils.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku ducked as the Goddess of Mercy threw the ATOMIC BOMB at the rude pupils and exploded, where a mushroom cloud appeared, and after that, you can see the rowdy students landed on the ceilings of the temple buildings, some landed head-first at huge vases and flower pots, and they are all knocked out, and the temple officials were filled with fear at what they saw, and they all knelt down and appeasing and begging her for mercy.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Seems like Asahina-Gojyo has a heck of a blast…enticing a younger boy to DO her, and he is goaded into doing what she REQUESTED…and she seemed to be ready for another round…will his friends be able to find him…?

Makoto Sanzo appeared, and faces more scrutiny from the rude pupils, only for the Goddess of Mercy to appear to put them in their places…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Gojyo arc concludes in the next chapter, as Makoto-Sanzo and the rest are about to be given a mission (FOR REAL)…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
